Prowl's Daughter
by SilentHuntress72
Summary: Prowl and the Autobots discover a cryopod, inside is a mysterious sparkling. The strategist quickly takes a liking to her, he adopts her, and forms a close bind with the femme. The femme is named Frost, who, the Autobots and Megatron discover, is the creation of an ancient Prime.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this fanfiction is something I made up a few years ago, but had lost the hard copy. So I brought it to the old... erm... writing board. I don't own any transformers, except the plot and OC. Enjoy, thanks! :)

* * *

Ch.1

Telatraan was beeping in the middle of the night, and Prowl was the last one to recharge, so he was the first to see what was going on. "Telatraan what is it?" Prowl looked up at the screen. The screen showed a picture of a pod travelling at 80 miles per hour. It's crash land location was within a few miles of their base.

"Not applicable to what is inside." He said.

The strategist ran off yelling behind him. "Tell Prime and the others that I'm heading there now!" And he transformed, leaving the smell of burnt rubber behind. When Prowl made it to the pod as it hit ground, he was instantly relieved when it had an Autobot insignia on the top of the lid. Prowl cautiously walked over to it and types in the release codes. The cold steam rolled across his personal as it opened.

He thought to himself, 'Cryostasis. Great.'

His comm beeped. ::Prowl, what dah heck man? Why do ya leave us at dah base?::

Jazz has been Prowl's friend since they were younglings, though they went their separate ways when Jazz joined the spec ops training academy.

::I was the only one awake.:: Forgetting his comm was on when he peered into the pod. ::Slag, hope Ratchet brought his tools.::

::Why would I need my tools? And of course I brought them. Wouldn't be the head medic if I didn't follow standard procedures.:: Ratchet commed back.

The strategist picked up the object, and held it tightly to his chest, trying to warm it up. When Optimus and a small group came up to their teammate. Ratchet ran to Prowl and gasped he scanned the object and looked even more surprised.

"What is it?!" Brawn and Cliffjumper shouted at the same time.

"Not 'what is it?' More like 'Who is it?'" Ratchet turned Prowl around.

Everyone went silent as they looked at the tiny white sparkling recharging peacefully in Prowl unsure arms. Mirage was the bravest of the group to speak first. "That's a sparkling, but Bee and Cliffjumper were the last ones. Weren't they?" Everyone shrugged, still unsure how to answer.

Prowl looked at the medic. "Can you tell if it's a femme or a mech?"

For once the medical had no idea what to do at the moment. "Not here, I need to do a full check-up. Was it just in stasis?" Prowl shook his head. "Cryostasis? Prime we should be lucky that Prowl reacted the way he did. Sparklings' systems can't handle Cryostasis."

A cannon shot interrupted the Primers question. The Bots turned and instantly pulled out their guns. Megatron and all of the Decepticons stood on top of a hill with evil smirks.

"Now what did you pesky Autobots find for us?" The tyrant smirked.

The sparkling shifted and started to cry. Prowl held the sparkling closer to him and purred gently as he turned his body away from the Decepticons, especially Soundwave's view. Prowl looked at the Prime with worry. "Prime what are your orders?"

The Prime looked at his Commanding Medical Officer with a questioning look. Ratchet looked between Prowl and the oncoming Seekers. "Prowl you're coming with me. Put the sparkling in the back and follow me. Jazz, you and your team provide cover until we get there."

Ratchet transformed and opened the back of his alt mode, gently closing it as soon as the sparkling was secured. Prowl transformed and the two took off, immediately getting fired at by the Seekers. Jazz and the Spec Ops, took care of the Seekers and Soundwave's flying minicons, while the rest of the Autobots fought the others. Ratchet tried to keep along the smooth path to keep the sparkling from rattling around and crying. The medic noticed how close the other Autobots was, and knew exactly what was happening.

"And where are you two going?" One of the Stunticons, Wildrider, appeared out of nowhere.

Prowl transformed and barely twisted his helm to look at Ratchet. "Go! I'll keep him distracted."

Ratchet flashed his lights and continued speeding through the desert. When he made it, his assistant and one of the Protectobots, First Aid, carefully took the sparkling out and the two rushed into the med Bay. The battle with the Decepticons was short lived. As soon as Prowl and Ratchet were out of Megatron's sight, the tyrant called for a retreat. The Autobots rushed back to base to get news on the newest addition to their family. Prowl was getting tossed out by Wheeljack, when Jazz and Bumblebee went to go greet the sparkling.

"Ah see dat no one is allowed? Don't worry Prowler, they know what they're doin'." Jazz put a reassuring servo on his friends shoulder. "Why don't we all get some energon?" The visored mech suggested.

Prowl looked at the closed door once more before the three walked off to the Rec Center. He drank about half way through his before Ratchet commed him to let him know that they were done, Prowl quickly rushed to see the sparkling. First Aid had the sparkling wrapped in a thermal blanket as Ratchet did a few more exams. Wheeljack was still in the room with a few cubes of energon and was adding a few other liquids to them.

"The little sparkling is a femme, and she seems to be only a few earth months old. She's barely four deca cycles old." Ratchet explained with a tired expression on his face. "And her cooling and heating systems are damaged so you're going to have to keep her temperature under control, and her antivirus ware is up-to-date now, but I expect to see you both every week to see how's she doing."

"Why am I in charge of her?" Prowl asked in confusion.

"Because you found her and you are already caring for her more than anyone else here can. Now if you will, what is the little cutie's name?" First Aid handed the femme to Prowl, who quickly took her, still unsure in what to do.

Prowl looked at her ice blue optics that onlined to look up at the mech. She made a thrilling voice and smiled brightly. Jazz peeked over his friend's shoulder and smiled at her, gently tickling, getting a few more giggles out of her.

"She's got such light optics and her armor coloring is white like snow." Jazz said and Prowl got an idea on for a name.

"Frost." Prowl said with a smile as Frost nuzzled closer to Prowl. He purred as Frost giggled happily.

Jazz looked at the two medics and then saw Wheeljack walk out of the room with a box filled with turquoise colored energon cubes. "Hey Wheeljack what's dat?"

"It's a special formula for Frost, it's going to help boost her repair system." Wheeljack explained.

Frost squeaked before her eyes leaked and screamed loudly. Everyone groaned and covered their audio receptors. Prowl looked at Ratchet for help. Ratchet grabbed a cube and a bottle like object made out of metal. He poured some of the liquid into the bottle and handed it to Prowl. "Her tanks are probably empty. Remember Frost is smaller than us, so she requires more refueling times than us. Also make sure to give her a bath ever couple days to keep her clean. I also would recommend light duty for a while until you two can get into a system."

Prowl listened to every word that Ratchet had said, while Frost drank the energon. She tugged on the bottle before eventually falling into stasis again. "Follow-up checkups every week, baths every couple days, light duty? Got it, I'll notify Pri-"

"Already did, so go get Frost settled in and comm me or First Aid if you need anything." Ratchet ordered before looking at Jazz, "I want you to help Prowl with taking care of Frost. You may need to take some of his workload and bring his rations for him if his servos are full. Understand?"

Jazz did a two fingers salute. "Crystal. Ah'll carry dah lil femme's energon." Wheeljack handed the horned mech the box.

Bumblebee had long left for a recon mission that Optimus commed him. Prowl carefully carried Frost through the base, avoiding the Rec center. He looked down at her and noticed how oddly similar she was to Prowl. "I think she's a Praxian. I feel little nubs on her back and I see a chevron starting to form. Bluestreak and Smokescreen are going to be excited."

"Prowler, Ah was thinkin'-" Jazz started.

Prowl chuckled, "Oh no that's never good."

Jazz stared at him in pure shock, and that rarely happened for Jazz. "Did ya just Crack a joke? Never mind, Ah was wonderin' if Ah could be Frost's uncle?"

"Don't we need to be related in order for you to be her uncle?" Prowl looked at Jazz as he put a servo in front of the scanner next to his quarter's .

"Naw, Spike was tellin' meh about how some of his dad's really good friends. Who ain't related tah him and he calls 'em uncle." Jazz explained as he sat the box on the only empty spot in Prowl's quarters. He examined the messiness and realized that he shouldn't judge because his room was cluttered with earth music. "We should make yer room sparkling proof."

Prowl laid Frost in the middle of his berth and looked around with a heavy sigh. "You're probably right. I could probably organize my reports and move my armor cleaner to my wash rack?"

Jazz smirked at the obvious statement that the strategist said. "Ya think? Well Ah best get started on yer reports while ya get everythin' situated. Comm meh if ya need anythin'."

Prowl nodded as Jazz left. As Prowl organized his desk and around his berth, he started thinking about where the little sparkling had come from, we'll he obviously knew Cybertron, now he had to figure out where her creators were and how did anyone not see her when they were back home when the Aerial Bots were created. "But I have to admit, you are pretty cute." Prowl smiles as Frost turned in her recharge.

Frost cooed softly and scared herself awake. She took heavy vents before crying; Prowl sat the data pads down and rushed over to her. He lifted her up in his arms and hushed her, bouncing her a little. "Did you have a bad memory? It's okay little Frost."

She looked up at him and touched his lips and tried sticking her fingers in mouth. He frowned and pulled her servo away. Frost scowled and reattempted, Prowl chuckled and pulled her servo away. "No Frost, don't do that. Want to go meet the others?"

Frost squeaked and clapped her servos together. Prowl laughed and turned her to look at her back. She had two little nubs on her back and they rotated up and down as if they were wings. He turned her back around, "Yup you're a Praxian. Maybe I should comm Ratchet and see if he knew."

::Ratchet, it's Prowl. I have a question?:: Prowl asked over the comm as he bounced Frost.

::Yes Prowl? How's Frost? Did she settle down fine?:: Ratchet asked casually.

Prowl handed Frost a bottle of energon, she eagerly took it. ::We're doing fine. I was wondering if you knew that Frost was Praxian?::

::Of course, did First Aid not give you a copy of her file? I'll send you it when I get the chance.::

::Thank you Ratchet.:: Prowl said as the line was cut. He looked down to Frost as she nuzzled his chest. "Ready?"

Frost squeaked, taking that as a yes Prowl checked her temperature. Happy with the temperature Prowl grabbed her cube of energon and the bottle, placing them in his subspace. They exited their room, Frost looked around and made cooing sounds when they entered the hallway. Two Bots were headed towards their direction, Prowl recognized his brothers, Bluestreak and Smokescreen.

"Hey Prowl." They both said, quickly noticing the scared sparkling. "Aww, is this the sparkling?" Bluestreak went to tickle her, but Frost whimpered and pulled away.

Prowl nodded, "It's okay Frost, these Bots are your uncles. Bluestreak and Smokescreen. They won't hurt you." Frost tilted her helm and looked at the two mechs with an unsure expression. "Speaking of uncles."

::Jazz, I see no problem with you being Frost's uncle. Just don't be teaching my sparkling any bad habits.::

::Meh teach bad habits? Ya got dah wrong mech, it's dah twins ya need to tell dat ta.:: Jazz laughed.

Frost reached out for her uncles, Prowl handed her to them. She stuck her servo in Smokescreen's mouth, successfully grabbing his glossa. "Pow, Pow, help. She, got my gossa."

"Frost let go of Smokescreen's glossa." She saw the angry expression on his face and the 'I don't approve voice'. Frost quivered her lips and pulled her servo out of Smokescreen's mouth, patting his chest. She blubbered as if saying sorry.

"Ah it's okay Frost. Just don't be sticking your servo in mouths." Smokescreen smiled as she looked up with leaky optics.

"I got to get some recharge before my night patrol with Gears. Why did you have to stick me with that cranky mech?" Bluestreak whined at his brother.

Prowl took Frost back as he explained. "Think of it as an experiment, if you can handle Gears temper, then you can handle any possible interrogation that the Decepticons may do if you are imprisoned by them." He checked his internal clock, "We have to go. Showing Frost around the base, and this is about the time the Lambo twins come back from patrol."

"Alright, oh and if you need anyone to watch Frost we can keep an optical on her." Bluestreak offered.

Prowl nodded and took off. They made it to the Rec room, a few of the others were there and a few were just leaving for training or patrol. Everyone cooed and held Frost, eager to get her to laugh. Bumblebee was currently holding her, and was talking to her. Frost looked at Prowl as he was talking to Optimus.

"S-S." Frost held up her arms and chirped.

Bumblebee looked at her with a surprised expression. "What's that Frost?" He saw her looking at Prowl, "Oh Prowl? Wait, S-S? Oh. Oh! Sire! You're saying sire."

Frost nodded eagerly, "S-S." She continued to say a few more times.

"Prowl come here. Hurry." Bumblebee jumped up from his seat and sat Frost on the table.

Prowl practically ran to them in fear. "What? Did she hurt herself?"

"No, no one was hurt. Frost's about to say her first word. Come on Frost, who is this?" The yellow scout pointed at Prowl's confused and happy face.

Frost looked up at him and giggled, grabbing her peds. "S-S."

"Come you almost got it sweetspark. S-ire, sire." Prowl encouraged as Frost continued to finish the word.

"S-S. Si- Si. Sire." Frost chirped, and saw how ecstatic Prowl and any Autobots that had heard her say her first word. "Sire." She said again.

Prowl scooped the toddler up in his arms, his wings moving up and down with happiness. "Oh good girl! You said your first word. And you're right, I am sire."

Jazz walked in and saw everyone cheering about something. "Where's dah party at?"

"No party Jazz. Frost said Sire!" Prowl continued to croon happily. "Isn't that amazing?"

Jazz frowned slightly before regaining his composure. "Dat's great! Too bad Ah missed it."

Frost saw Jazz and squealed in excitement. "C-C?"

Jazz blushed and everyone laughed, and Frost was confused by the hysteria of laughs. The visored mech shook his head and picked the femme up. "Ah'm not yer Carrier, Frost. Ya can call meh uncle Jazz."

Frost titled her head and her nubs rotated. "Azz?"

"Ha, ha. Close enough." Jazz hummed. "Oh Prowler, ya have a lot of data pads. Ah mean seriously." Jazz groaned.

"What's wrong with that?" Prowl lifted his cube of energon up to his lips before remembering Frost. "Are you hungry sweetspark?"

Frost shook her helm and yawned into her servo. She curled her body up and nuzzled her helm against Jazz a few times before falling into stasis. Optimus Prime walked over to the little group to look at the newest member.

"We'll have to be extra vigilant on patrols and monitor duties to make sure Megatron doesn't try anything. Has Ratchet figured out how Frost got here?"

Prowl his helm with a sad smile, "All we know is that she's a Praxian and a few months old. I haven't seen many Praxians since the war took the Capitol."

Heavy footsteps attracted the remaining Autobots in the Rec room. Stumbling around the corner was Blaster and his Cassetticons. "Prime we got a problem. Me and dah boys were jamming out to music and-"

"Blaster get to the point." The Prime instructed the venting communications officer.

"Oh sorry Prime. Well we somehow hacked into dah Decepticons' comm link frequency, and dah Cons are comin. And they're comin fast." Blaster transformed and one of his bipedal Cassetticons, Eject, pressed the rewind button.

::Starscream tell me again why we're doing this again?:: Skywarp asked in confusion.

Starscream sighed, obviously annoyed for having to repeat himself. "Because Skywarp, while we attack the oil rig and draw the Autobots to us, Soundwave and Lord Megatron will retrieve the sparkling.::

::Why does Megatron want the sparkling?:: Thundercracker asked.

::How should I know? Now let's hurry.:: Starscream cut the transmission.

"They will not get Frost. Prime what are we going to do?" Prowl asked as the Autobots looked up to their leader.

Optimus rubbed his face in thought before finally coming up with a plan. "Jazz gather your team, and fortify the base. Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Gears; you all will go to the oil rig. Prowl, you and the Protectobots will stay in here with Frost. The rest will help ward off the Decepticons."

"Optimus, we can't form Defensor. Blades is still getting repaired." Streetwise pointed out with worry.

"Will you be able to form Defensor without him?" The Prime asked.

They shook their helms. "He's the right arm. We can see if he's up to battle?" The leader of the Protectobots, Hot Spot, suggested. When Optimus nodded the group ran off to see their partner.

Frost woke up, looking up at everyone. She stared at Optimus and held her arms out. Optimus took her and almost immediately she tried to stick her servo in his mouth, but his face mask saved his glossa. "Hello little spark, I'm Optimus Prime."

"Opimus Pime?" Frost tilted her helm as she continued to touch his face.

"She's getting better with the names." Prowl chuckled as he took Frost back.

Hound came back into the room with a worried expression on his face. "Prime, Megadork… I mean Megatron is eight kliks away."

"Okay. Prowl take Frost and hide her somewhere. Lock the doors once the Protectobots return." Optimus ordered as they left the two.

Frost looked up at Prowl and knew something was up, from the way his wings slowly pointed down. She grabbed both sides of his face and pressed their foreheads together. "Sire?"

"Oh don't worry little one. We'll be safe as long as we stay in here." Prowl turned his head and kissed her tiny servo. "Are you hungry?"

Frost nodded and Prowl sat her down on the ground. She pulled herself onto her peds, taking a few steps towards Prowl. He hummed at her as he handed her the energon. "Say 'thank you.'"

"Ank oo?" Frost looked up for confirmation.

He nodded, "Good job."

The Protectobots finally returned. Blades rolled his arm with a groan. "Fragging arm."

Prowl revved his engines angrily. "Language Blades, there's a sparkling here! Frost why don't you go sit over there?"

He pointed at one of the booths. Frost cooed as she walked halfway to the booth before falling down. Everyone froze and covered the sides of their helms when she started to cry. Energon tears slide down her face as she continued to vent. First Aid rushed over to check to see if she was okay.

"Sire! Sire!" Frost pulled away from the medic to get to Prowl. He picked her up and rocked her. Frost slowly calmed down until the base shook as if a bomb exploded next to the ARK. Frost pressed herself closer to Prowl and hide her face in his neck, whimpering.

::Jazz how's things going out there?:: Prowl asked over the sounds of laser fire outside the base.

::Not so hot, a few managed tah get past our traps. Ah'd say dat ya have 4 earth minutes before they get tah yer location.:: The saboteur said with a grunt, obviously in the middle of a fight.

"Get ready to combine, Bots." Hot Spot ordered his team, who all nodded.

Prowl looked around and saw a tan cloth that was to keep the rations of energon in one area. He rearranged some of the cubes and sat an unwilling Frost inside the false box. "Be very quiet sweetspark. I'll get you once it's safe, okay?"

Frost wanted to cry for her sire, but he had told her to be quiet. So that's what she did. She did not like it when heavy footsteps drew closer to the door and the mechs drew their blasters. Banging on the door caused Frost to whine and whimper in fear. Prowl hushed her as he covered the energon with the cloth. He stepped away and got ready for a fight.

The door was forced open and the Constructicons along with Soundwave and his Cassetticons, came strutting in. "Autobots: Hand over sparkling, or be terminated."

"What sparkling?" Streetwise asked as his grip on his blaster tightened.

"It's not wise to lie Autobot. All the other rooms were empty or booby trapped, and we find not only one of you, but a Combiner. So that tells us that a little Cybertonian is hiding somewhere." Scrapper said as he glared at them. "Sparkling why don't you come out, before I hurt your friends."

Prowl knew that Frost would only think about him getting hurt. Prowl prayed to Primus that the femme to stay where she's at. And it seemed that Primus agreed and Frost remained still. He looked at the Protectobots and they all nodded. Quickly they combined into Defensor and began firing at the intruders. Taking quick action the Constructicons combined into Devestator and retaliated. Soundwave and Prowl fought each other, the Autobots unaware that Ravage, Soundwave's Cassetticon, was sniffing out Frost.

Frost peeked through a crack in between a few cubes. Her optics widened as Prowl got punched in the chest. She didn't understand why her sire was getting hurt. She started vent and then came the waterworks. Devestator stopped when he heard the static cry coming from Frost. He walked over and stopped right in front of Frost's hiding spot.

Prowl looked over from his fist fight with the blue mech and his bots, to see Devestator picking Frost up. His wings flared as she cried for him. "Let's her go!"

"Autobot: Sired sparkling." Soundwave informed his companion.

"S-S! S-S!" Frost screamed and everyone dropped to their knees from the high pitched cry. Devestator released his servo and Frost cried as she fell. Defensor caught Frost as he fell to the ground. "S-S. Sire!"

::Decepticons retreat, Megatron's been damaged.:: Thrust said through the Decepticon comlinks.

The Constructicons uncombined and ran off behind Soundwave, as he called back all his partners. When they officially left Prowl relaxed a little as he swooped Frost into his arms. They refused to release each other even for Ratchet to look over them both. After a few reassuring speeches from Ratchet and Jazz, he agreed to let the medics look over them. Prowl got a good bill of health and Frost was good aside from a cracked energon line. With a quick patch up the two Praxians went to their quarters for a long needed shower.

Frost giggled, completely forgetting the attack, as the water hit her forming wings. Prowl used a little soap to clean dirt off their bodies. "Sire."

"Yes Frost?" Prowl sat her down on the ground to wash his wings.

"Ah. Ah." She pointed in her mouth as her tanks rumbled.

Prowl smiled and got an idea to get her start saying words, seeing as she was old enough to talk. "Say 'hungry'."

Frost watched him form the letters before saying the word, well sort of. "Hungee?"

"Close enough, good job sweet spark." Prowl finished giving them a shower and dried themselves off before getting her food. "Here you go. I better comm Wheeljack to get you more energon."

"Eelack?" Frost looked up with a confused look on her face?

"Mhm, hurry up and eat. It's almost time for recharge." Prowl grabbed a data pads and pulled up a game of word cross.

Frost was curious on what her sire was doing and crawled under his arm to see what he was doing. Her optics scanned the data pads as she tried to figure out what the words were, not realizing that it was English. Prowl looked down and saw the confusion on his sparkling's face, and realized that she didn't know what any of it said. The Autobots realized that since she was still young and just came from Cyberton, that she only knew Cybertonian.

"This is in one of Earth's many languages, this one is English. When you get older we'll practice it." Prowl explained as he finished the cross word in ten seconds flat. "Okay sweetspark, it's getting late. Did you finish your energon?"

Frost nodded and handed her bottle to Prowl before crawling under the thermal blankets. Prowl laughed at her eagerness for recharge. After checking his tanks and her temperature, getting satisfying results he turned off the lights and waited for her to fall into stasis. Frost crawled on top of his chest before falling asleep. Prowl was amazed on how much of his life and everyone else's changed so fast when a sparkling came into the picture. He pulled the thermal blankets over Frost before going into a deep stasis.

Morning came and Frost woke yup with an extra jolt of energy. She sat on his chest and jumped on him. He groaned after the third jump. "Sire. Sire. Sire. Sire."

"Frost strop jumping on me." Prowl groaned as he sat up holding Frost. "Now say sorry."

"S-S. Sowwy." Frost's nubs rotated.

Prowl turned her around and saw two tiny white and ice blue winglets forming on her nubs. "Wow, I forgot how fast wings grow."

::Hey Prowl, Prime wanted me to tell you that we have a patrol in the downtown area." His brother, Smokescreen, said over the comlink.

:: Okay I'll be there in a couple minutes, what's Bluestreak doing?:: Prowl handed Frost her breakfast.

::On a three day scouting trip with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Why?:: He forgot about Frost.

::For Frost. I can see if Jazz can watch her. Thanks, I'll be there.::Prowl lifted Frost up and commed Jazz. ::Jazz are you busy?::

::Not really just goin over some tactics with my Spec Ops.:: Jazz said casually.

Prowl sighed, ::Okay I'll. See if Prime can keep an optic on Frost.:: He cut the comlink.

"Sire. Uncky Buesteek." Frost whined.

"Sweetspark, uncle Bluestreak is busy. Do you want to see Optimus Prime or-"

"Bee. Bee." Frost stood up and clapped her servos happily.

Prowl frowned and knew that the young scout would have been with Jazz. He didn't know how the sparkling would react to that. "Frost Bumblebee is busy. How about Huffer and Cliffjumper? Wait they'd be too grumpy with you. Hmm, how about Ratchet?"

"Atchet?" Frost's winglets flickered as she thought about the Autobots name and her memory of Ratchet. She smiled and nodded her helm eagerly.

Prowl lifted her up and grabbed her bottle, a couple cubes, and her thermal blanket. He slipped them in his subspace. "Okay come on sweetspark."

Frost took his servo and they left the room. Prowl dropped Frost off, not seeing Spike and Sparkplug looking at the situation in front of them. When he left, Frost was lifted up onto a workbench while Ratchet helped Wheeljack with an experiment. She saw the humans with a curious look in her optics.

* * *

Please let me know how you liked for any artists that can draw good transformers, I ask of you to draw a cute drawing of Frost and Prowl, and PM it to me :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I will try to update as many chapters as possible. I don't own any transformers, except the plot and OC. Enjoy, thanks! :)

* * *

Ch. 2

"Hey Ratchet, whatever that thing is right there, looks like it's going to eat us." Sparkplug nervously said.

"She's not going to eat you, Sparkplug. Her name's Frost, she arrived on earth in a stasis pod a couple days ago. She's a sparkling, which is similar to a small child you humans have." Ratchet walked over to his human friends and lifted them up to see her. "Frost these are humans, not toys."

"Umans? No oys." Frost repeated as she continued to stare at them. "S-Sire."

"What's the she saying? It's definitely not English." Spike shook his head to emphasize his meaning.

Wheeljack looked up from his tools to answer. "She's speaking Praxian Cybertonian. It's one of Cybertron's few languages. It'll be a few earth months before she'll start learning other languages." The scientist said. "She's was wanting her sire, which is her dad. And her sire, well her adopted sire, is Prowl."

"Prowl? But isn't he the Autobots' third in command and strategist?" Sparkplug looked up at the Autobots.

"Well yes, but Prime and I have put him on light work duty." Ratchet explained as he examined Frost's internal and external temperature. Once he checked all her vitals he wrapped the thermal blanket around her. "Her internal heating and cooling systems were damaged while she was in Cryostasis."

"Wow an Autobot baby." Spike was intrigued by the sitting femme. "Will she be at to get a vehicle form when she's older?"

"Well yes Spike, She has a bad cooling and heating system right now, and a needs a constant update on virus protection. When her Praxian wings grow she'll be able to scan her vehicle form." Ratchet explained.

"Atchet. Hungee." Frost pointed into her mouth. "Pease."

"Already? Wheeljack can you and Sparkplug make an extra batch of energon for Frost?" Ratchet handed Frost her bottle after filling it up with the energon. "Bumblebee's in the strategy room with the rest of the Special Forces group, if you were looking for him Spike."

And as if he heard his name, Bumblebee came walking around the corner with his usual kid-like smile. He saw his friend Spike helping Ratchet and went straight to him. "Hey Spike. Sorry we didn't go on our drive, Jazz was wanting us to learn some new battle strategies."

"Ah that's alright Bee. You're little friend here kept me occupied, I can't believe that you guys are so happy, and awake. My dad told me that when I was a baby I did nothing but cry, eat, and sleep." Spike said jokingly.

"Well we were attacked by the Cons yesterday, which is why the four hour training." Bumblebee stretched his arms.

Frost giggled and held her arms out for the yellow scout to hold her. She made a series of happy chirps when he lifted her into his arms. "Bee. Bee."

"Ha ha, yes Bee. How are you? Are you doing good?" He emphasized good, hinting for her to repeat it.

She nodded and her winglets flapped excitedly. "Ood."

"Wow she's getting really good at saying her words. Maybe having her with Prowl was a better idea than with Ironhide." Wheeljack said jokingly. "I bet an extra ration of energon that Prowl will comm to see how Frost is doing."

Bumblebee and Ratchet looked at each and the Wheeljack with greedy smiles. "You're on."

And they waited intently as they continued their work. Sparkplug had left to go to work, and Spike went off to talk to the other Autobots. And after half an hour later Prowl commed Ratchet. ::Hey Ratchet, how's Frost doing?::

Wheeljack punched the air and released a victory cry. Ratchet looked over at Frost as she had fallen into stasis. She was curled up under the thermal blanket. ::Frost is doing fine. When will you be returning?::

::We're about a klik away.:: Prowl sounded happy.

::Alright, we'll see you in a little bit.:: Ratchet said and they cut the comlink connection. "We should let her recharge a little longer." Wheeljack said as he repaired Ironsides leaky energon line. "How did you do this? This is the third time this week."

"Those dang twins are stressful. They thought it'd be funny for a prank as I was lifting weights." Ironhide explained as he watched Wheeljack patch the tubing.

Frost rustled around in her recharge. She sat up and rubbed her optics and her winglets flickered up and down. "Sire? Atchet, Sire?"

"Sire is almost home Frost. Are you hungry?" Ratchet walked over to her. Then an idea entered his processor. "Frost let's play a game. And after I'll give you a piece of sweet energon."

Frost didn't know what sort of game Ratchet wanted to play, or sweet energon was, but both sounded exciting. She nodded and Ratchet pulled out a datapad, he turned it on and pulled up an app of basic addition. He explained what to do, and if she can make the green light come on ten times she can keep the data pads and get a sweet energon treat.

Frost quickly completed eight problems before Prowl came walking in. She didn't realize he walked in until she finished the last problem, and the sounds of cheering and confetti came from the pad. Frost looked up from the datapad and squealed happily when she saw Prowl. "Sire. Sire!"

"We're you good for Ratchet?" Prowl already knew the answer as he scooped her up into his arms. "And what have you been up?" He examined the datapad and was surprised to see the results from the ten math problems.

"Ratchet she did all ten in just two minutes. I knew she was smart, but this-" Prowl handed him the pad.

Frost looked up at Prowl and touched his face. "Sire. Fost ood."

"Well you're right Prowl, she's really smart for her age. Don't worry about it, just keep giving her something to train that intelligence." Ratchet explained as he handed the datapad and a small blue cube to Frost. "And just like I promised, the data pad and a sweet energon treat." He handed her a small pink colored cube, which Frost eagerly ate.

Her optics closed and she chirped in happiness. "Eat. Eat." She held out her servo.

"No more treats Frost." Ratchet said to the pouting femme.

Frost continued to pout at Ratchet and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Prowl shook his helm and popped her in the leg to get her attention. She looked up and saw how upset that made him, and she uncrossed her arms. "Ratchet said no more, and pouting won't make him change his mind." He said sternly.

"Eat. Fost's eat." Frost started to vent, and then she started to pound her fists on his arm. "Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat."

Prowl groaned and looked at Ratchet for help. Ratchet just shrugged. He sat Frost on the ground, but she wrapped her arms and legs around his arm. Frost continued to throw her tantrum until she saw the Dinobots. She calmed down and slide down onto the ground, her venting stopped as Grimlock transformed from his Dino mode to his bipedal mode.

"Grimlock and other Dinobots heard a tiny cry for help." Grimlock looked around for the possible victim, but was confused when he didn't hear the cry anymore. "Crying stopped."

"Ah." Frost stood up and walked over to the Dinobots. Her legs gave and she started to fall forward, but Snarl quickly caught her with his face. "Ha. Ha." Frost started to laugh excitedly when Snarl lifted her up into the air.

"Snarl found a tiny one of us." Snarl tossed her into the air long enough for him to transform and catch her. "She smells like Autobot friend, Prowl."

"Well yes Snarl, that's because Prowl has adopted Frost. And Frost here is a baby, so no more tossing her around, or being rough with her. Understand?" Ratchet narrowed his optics at them.

"Me, Swoop, screech, want to hold tiny Autobot." Swoop transformed and snatched Frost from Snarl's servos.

Frost threw another giggle fit and had four out of five Dinobots playing with her, and then she saw a certain triceratops standing away from the group. She reached out for him and saw the bewilderment in Slag's optics. "Ah, ah, ah."

"Slag, I think she wants you?" Prowl suggested.

"Slag no want her." Slag huffed and turned around with a threatening swing of his tail.

Frost frowned and then tossed her helm back as tears ran down her optics. She reached out for Slag, and when Prowl went to calm her down she whacked his servo away.

"Slag, me Grimlock say hold tiny Autobot." Grimlock commanded.

"Me, Slag say fine. But Slag won't like it." Slag transformed and took the sparkling from Swoop's arms.

Frost stopped venting and once again smiled brightly. She touched Slag's triceratops horns that sat on his back. Everyone laughed as she continued to play with the horns, obviously sensitive to Slag. He kept pulling her away which only encouraged her; finally had enough and handed her back to Prowl. Having enough embarrassment today and stormed off.

"Frost you want to go for a walk with me and Jazz?" Prowl looked down at Frost with a smile.

"Azz?" Frost tilted her helm and winglets flapped up and down.

When they got everything ready Prowl and Frost met Jazz at the front of the ARK. Frost ran to Jazz and jumped up into his open arms. "How's sweet lil Frost? Did ya miss yer uncle Jazz?"

Frost nodded as the mech sat her on the ground. "Uncky Azz ood?"

"Was Ah good? Of course Ah was good lil sparkling." Jazz patted her head and looked up at his friend. "Ya ready Prowler? Ah know a good place dat Frost will like?"

"Is it far? Remember Frost doesn't have an alt mode." Prowl lifted Frost up, only for her to climb on top of his shoulders. "Hold on Frost." He warned as they walked away from the safety of the ARK. "So Ratchet discovered that Frost is extremely smart. She did Earth basic addition in two minutes and twenty-four seconds."

"Wow, that's faster than my timing when Ah was in school." Jazz laughed at memories.

"She got about the same score as I did, but that was in elementary school. That concerns me, because if the Decepticons discover this who know what Megatron will do." Prowl felt Frost poking his Chevron, and he shivered at the touch. "Please refrain from touching that, sweetspark. That's a sensitive spot."

Frost pulled away and saw that his wings flickering at the small breeze. She shivered and hugged Prowl's helm. "S-Sire."

"Oh Frost, Ah'm sorry Ah forgot about yer still recoverin' from cyro." Jazz pulled Prowl off to the left where the trees of the small oasis would block the wind. "Dis is a place dat Beachcomber showed meh."

Prowl knelt down as he lifted Frost off his shoulders. Frost scrambled onto Prowl's peds to avoid touching the grass, unsure what it'd do to her. Prowl sat down to show her that it was safe, and when the sparkling was satisfied with the results she climbed off his peds and sat on the grass beside him. "You know Jazz this is a nice place. I was wondering how much of my work you completed?"

"Oh dat? Ah did about half, Ah also organized yer office based on dates. Ah know everyone jokes about my messy quarters, but compare tah yer office my quarters looks clean." Jazz said jokingly as he pulled out a couple cubes of high grade. "Want one? Ah snuck it back from Cybertron. My apartment was in dah area we scouted last time we were there."

Prowl looked at Frost who was following a tiny butterfly and then thought about the last time he had high grade. He shrugged and took one of the cubes, "Thanks Jazz."

"No problem, gotta have fun somehow." Jazz chuckled as he tipped his back.

Frost eventually got bored of the delicate creature, and took interest in the fish swimming around near the surface. She laid on her stomach and slipped her servo in the water, her digits quickly closed around a fish. Pulling her servo out Frost brought it to her face and poked the poor thing in the mouth. Getting annoyed the fish wiggled free and smacked the white femme in the face before making it in the water. Frost screamed and ran to Prowl, hiding her face in his neck.

"What's wrong sweetspark?" Prowl looked around for any unwelcomed guests, but his sensors and sensitive wings didn't sense anything. And an unpleasant smell of fish hit him, and that's when he realized what frightened her. "Frost the fish didn't mean to. You just scared it, you can look just don't take them out of the water. Okay?" He looked at Jazz hiding a smile behind a servo.

Frost nodded and mumbled, "Otay Sire."

"Hey Frost want to play that game Ratchet gave you?" Prowl pulled the data pad and sat it on his leg.

Frost turned around and grabbed the thin metal pad and pressed the buttons, just like Ratchet did. "Eat?"

"Eat, Ah thought she already had energon?" Jazz looked up at Prowl as he sat on the ground across from them.

Prowl shook his helm to Jazz's question. "She's wanting an energon treat. Ratchet gave her one for playing the game. He said that I should do some mathematical games as she grows to 'feed her intelligence'. So that's what we're going to do."

Jazz moved over beside his friend and watched Frost look at the ten problems carefully before entering all the answers. Then another ten came onto the screen and these were a little harder, and she did the same process until she finally got bored after doing thirty-one in four minutes. Frost looked up at her sire and "uncle" with a smile.

"Dang ya bots weren't kidding." Jazz took the pad from Frost and looked over the answers, and seeing that she only missed one problem, and it was a three digit addition problem. "Primus, ya got a genius Prowler. Won't be able to sparkling proof the ARK for long." Jazz gave his signature smirk.

"You're right. I only hope she doesn't get into trouble when she starts to get more active." Prowl turned the datapad off and placed it in his subspace.

"Sire?" Frost turned around and her winglets flew up. "Fost love oo."

The two older mechs awed at Frost's sweet remark, and Prowl's spark swelled with happiness. "I love you too sweetspark."

"Hey Prime commed, it's almost time for the ARK'S defense systems tah activate." Jazz pulled himself off the ground and place the empty cubes in his subspace. "And Ah got dah first night shift."

Prowl nodded and stood up holding Frost in his arms. "Yeah and clouds are forming. That means one thing, long rainy night."

Frost looked up when Prowl did and saw the dark ominous clouds hanging overhead. She whimpered and hide her face in his neck. Her winglets laid flat against her back. Prowl rubbed her back as they walked back to the base. Prowl's wings flinched when a heavy raindrop splashed off it. They quickened their pace, barely making it inside before the ARK'S automated defense system activated and the rain went from a light sprinkle to a heavy pour.

Jazz gave his 'niece' a quick hug and waved Prowl goodbye before heading off to the bridge and closed the doors behind him. When Prowl made it to their quarters he sat Frost on the berth before going into his wash rack and bringing a towel to dry themselves off. Prowl fed Frost her energon and tucked her in before organizing his desk some more noticing the empty corner across his desk, and Prowl looked over at Frost, getting an idea. He grabbed several empty datapad and downloaded all grade level see of all school subjects in both Cybertonian languages and Earth languages. He knew that she would probably stick with English as her first Earth language. Once the pads were filled and organized by subjects and grade levels, he took a couple more datapad and decided to have them as a notebook for Frost when she wants to pass time.

After a good hour of organizing the desk Prowl dimmed the lights and decided to wash his wings real quick before going to the berth and falling into stasis. Morning rolled around and Prowl woke up to Frost laughing. He say up and saw that she wasn't in the berth, but on the floor with a can of his red paint opened and all over her and the floor. She was making prints all over the wall and looked up with a painted smile.

"Sire!" She squealed happily and not caring about the distraught face on his face. Frost patted his legs with her red servos and laughing at the mess she made on him.

"Frost how did you get into the cupboard? Bad femme, you made a mess. Now we got to clean this up." Prowl stood up and picked up the paint can.

Frost's wings fell down and she cried a little when she heard the anger in Prowl's voice. Prowl grabbed a few wash rags and cleaner, and cleaned up the floor and wall. "Frost, you can't get into other's things without asking. Okay?" His voice softened.

"Otay. Fost sowwy." Frost walked over to him and hugged him.

Prowl smiled and looked down at her, and saw a few red lines on her chest. "What's this sweetspark?" Frost pointed to his Autobot insignia. "Oh okay, I see. You want to be Ewan Autobot like everyone else, right?"

Frost nodded as they went into the wash rack. "Fost Auobot."

"Well not yet sweetspark, you will be officially an Autobot when you're older." Prowl said as he washed the all the paint off and examined Frost's winglets, seeing a golden lining at the top of her wings. "Who were your Creators?"

Frost continued to play with the red dyed bubbles forming on the drain while Prowl rinsed the soap off his wings. When he was done he grabbed the last of his towels and dried them both off. "Looks like I get to take a trip to the laundry room, oh joy." He said rather unenthusiastically.

Frost was about to say that she was hungry, but her tanks rumbled for her. Prowl prepared her bottle, he could ask Ratchet when she can move on to actually cubes when he goes to take Frost in for her scheduled checkup. Frost chugged the energon down and was wrapped up in the thermal blanket. Prowl checked her temperature and decided to remove the blanket when she was a few degrees above her required temperature range. He took Frost's servo in one servo and an energon cube in the other as they walked to the med bay.

"You slaggin' no good twins are going to get a good beating when I'm done with you!" Prowl hid Frost behind his leg as he watched Sideswipe and Sunstreaker running past with a couple buckets of pink and purple paint cans. Not far behind was Ironhide, who's legs had pink flames and his arms were decorated with purple flames.

Frost held tightly to her Sirens leg when the three ran past. She opened her optics and whimpered when two minicons walked past, and they were having a shouting match of their own. Prowl felt her shiver against his leg and decided to quicken their pace before any Dinobots came stomping past angrily. Lifting her up he marched straight to the med bay, sighing in relief when they made it safely to their destination.

"You two look like you've had an eventful morning." Ratchet said from his morning energon. "I'm guessing from the shouting the twins pulled a prank?"

Prowl nodded as he walked over and sat Frost on the med berth. "Yeah, they painted pink and purple flames on Ironhide. Speaking of paint, a certain little femme got into my stash of paint this morning, and decided to paint herself and the room."

"That must've been a hoot to clean up." Ratchet laid Frost down on her back, giving her chest a light tap. Her chest arm folded open and revealed a light blue spark.

"She also painted her version of an Autobot insignia." Prowl said as he read more on her file. "Did you know any Praxians with gold lining on their wing? I found some forming on hers while I cleaned her."

"Hmm, gold? No, not that my memory recalls. Her spark is hundred percent healthy. How much energon has she been consuming?" Ratchet asked as he examined her fuel lines.

"Well between three and five cubes tops. She's been taking a nap during the afternoon, and we've been practicing those math problems." Prowl watched Ratchet close chest armor. "How's her heating and cooling systems?"

Ratchet sat Frost up and checked her winglets as he answered. "They seem to be repairing fine now, thanks to the energon Wheeljack made. Three to five sound about right, since she's strong enough I see no reason not to let her drink from normal grade. I recommend adding small amounts of the normal grade to her energon and slowly increase it by five percent every week."

"Okay, I was wondering when Frost will be able to refuel from a cube?" Prowl watched Frost shiver as Ratchet checked her wings' reactions to touch.

"I'd wait until she's at least a youngling. Her winglets have good reaction time, so all fueling lines and nerve lines are healthy." Ratchet grabbed her servos and looked at Frost "I want you to squeeze my digits as hard as you can."

"Eat?" Frost asked the medic.

Ratchet chuckled, "Ask Sire."

And that's what Frost did. She looked over at her smiling sire, "Pease, eat?"

"Okay, since you said please, but only one." Prowl's wings moved up with a flicker. "I could ask Ironhide or Prime when I see them."

"They might know." Ratchet agreed as Frost squeezed his digit as hard as she could. "Good job, I'll go get your treat. Is there anything else that you'd like to see before you go?"

Prowl walked over to Frost and held her in one arm. "No, none that I can recall. Oh actually does she need her antivirus ware updated?"

"No, she shows no signs of viruses. But in a month First Aid, Wheeljack, and I will be doing a complete team antivirus update." Ratchet handed the small cube to Frost. She popped it in her mouth and squealed with joy and her wings flickered happily. "Ank oo."

"You are welcome Frost. Have a good day." Ratchet waved Frost goodbye as Prowl and Frost walked out.

Prowl walked to the Comm room to find Prime, but he found Blaster jamming out to his music, dancing with his Cassetticons. "Blaster, where's Optimus?"

"Oh Prime? We saw him heading outside tah chat with Omega!" Blaster shouted over his music.

Prowl nodded and turned on his heel to get away from the loud music. Frost saw Inferno and Red Alert walking towards them, and she clapped her servos excitedly. "Hello Red, hello Inferno."

"Prowl, where are you off to?" Inferno asked with a friendly smile.

"I hope those pesky twins aren't in my office. Can we cut the chit chat and save my workspace?" Red Alert tried to hurry his friend, though everyone knew they were more than friends.

"Ah Red they aren't messing with your workspace. Ironhide is having them doing double patrols for a week, for painting him." Inferno explained as he tickled Frost's neck.

She squealed as she began laughing and squirming around in Prowl's arm. Frost grabbed the red Autobots digit to get him to stop. "Ferno!"

"Hey she said my name." Inferno swelled with pride. "Red ain't she the cutest?"

"Yes, now come on I need to upgrade our defense systems." Red Alert walked past hurriedly.

Inferno shrugged with a sigh. "Sorry 'bout that Prowl. You know how Red is."

"Yeah, well I'm not worried about it. You better hurry before he gets his circuits fried." Prowl jokingly said.

Prowl continued his journey to find Optimus. When they made it outside Frost was the first to spot Optimus. "Opimus!" Prowl looked to where she pointed and smiled.

"Good optics Frost." Prowl praised her and walked over to Optimus talking to Omega Supreme. "Optimus, Omega."

"Omega Supreme acknowledges Autobot ally." Omega looked down at his smaller friends.

"Prowl what can I help you with?" Optimus placed his servos on his hips.

Frost saw Omega's tracks on his back, she turned her helm and then back at Omega. She flickered her winglets wanting Omega to mimic her, but he didn't know what she wanted him to do. "Little Autobot wants Omega to do something."

The two Autobots watched Frost getting frustrated as she flickered her wings several times. "She thinks your tracks are wings. Frost, they don't move like ours." Prowl explained as everyone chuckled. "Optimus, I was wondering when you were Oriana Pax, if you knew any Praxians that had gold lining on their wings? Frost has gold forming on her winglets."

"Hmm, when I was a Orion I documented all of Cybertron's history and when I became a Prime, I was infused with all the secrets and history of the Primes before me. I did not know many Praxians, but I knew a Prime that had Gold on his wings." Optimus explained as Prowl sat Frost down.

"Frost don't wander off too far." Prowl warned Frost as she followed a desert lizard around a rock.

"We can always test her with the matrix of leadership when she gets older?" Prime suggested. "So how's the sparkling settling in?"

Prowl and Frost looked at each other. The strategist sighed when he saw Frost placing the lizard on her shoulder. "She's quite the curious little thing. She's also pretty smart, we've been practicing math equations."

"Ickles!" Frost exclaimed as the lizard crawled around her neck. "Sire ickles."

"Frost what did I tell you about messing with earth's animals?" Prowl gently picked the lizard up and sat it on the top of a rock. "We're getting a pretty normal schedule. Frost is usually waking up around the time I do."

Optimus nodded, "That's good. How's everyone getting along with her?"

"No complaints, thank Primus. Everyone seems to like Frost, Slag hasn't completely warmed up to her." Prowl explained as Frost squealed in joy when Omega transformed and moved the train around on his tracks.

She imitated the train's horn and clapped her servos in excitement. "Choo, choo."

"Yes sweet spark, that's a train." Prowl got down on one knee.

"Sire." Frost put a servo on Prowl's chest and nuzzled him. "Fost happy."

"Yes I am Frost. You're a good little sparkling." Prowl picked her up and sat her on his shoulders. "Thanks Prime for the help."

Omega transformed and sat his crane servo on the ground in front of Prowl. He got on his knees and looked closer at the sparkling before him. "Vector Prime."

"What? No Omega it's Frost." Prowl backed up a little.

"Calculations and design structure of designation: Frost, Vector Prime. Omega Supreme has all information on Primes." Omega Supreme continued to stare at Frost.

Optimus looked at Frost and then Omega with confusion in his optics. "But she is still young, and Vector Prime has been one with the Allspark for millenniums."

"Omega Supreme never makes mistakes." Omega Supreme stood up and looked at Optimus, "Will recalculate for insurance."

Then he walked off without a second glance. Frost looked at Prowl with a tired look in her optics. Prowl took that as a hint that it was naptime. "Well looks like we better head back in. Thanks for the help Prime."

"You're welcome Prowl." Optimus said as he transformed. "If anyone asks I'm in the city."

Prowl nodded before turning and walking back to the ARK. He stopped by the Rec room to grab himself some energon before heading to their quarters. Prowl sat Frost on the berth and drank his energon. When he was finished he sat the empty cube on the clean desk Prowl walked over to Frost, who rolled around the berth.

"Frost why don't you get under the blankets. I'll be right back, I need to go get something from my office. Okay?" Prowl sat beside her.

"No. Want." Frost grabbed Prowl's servo and tugged on it.

Prowl gave her a sad smile, "Sweetspark, it'll only be a quick nanosecond." Prowl rubbed her back and laid her down and covered her up with the blanket. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You stay in the berth and get some recharge. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Otay." Frost laid on her side and curled up and watched Prowl dim the lights before leaving the room. She slowly went into recharge.

Prowl went to his office and was shocked by how clean and organized it was, just like Jazz promised. He grabbed a few datapads and walked back to his quarters where he saw Frost in deep recharge. Prowl chuckled and decided to go over the patrol reports while she recharged. Frost sighed happily as she rolled over, her winglets flickered to express her emotions. As soon as Prowl finished his reports Frost woke up.

"Did you have a good nap sweetspark?" Prowl looked away from his pile of reports.

Frost nodded before untangling herself from the blanket. She slid off the side of the berth and walked over to Prowl. He lifted her onto his lap. "Sire?"

"Yes Frost?" Prowl looked down at her with a smile, as he bounced his leg up and down.

"Pime." Frost said calmly with a small smile on her lips.

Prowl looked at her in confusion. "Optimus Prime?" She shook her helm with a frown. "So you're talking about a Prime, but not Optimus?"

Frost nodded with a smile. "Pime appy, Sire ood."

"So the Prime is happy and I'm good. Okay did you see this Prime while you were recharging?" Prowl was really confused on what his sparkling was talking about.

Frost nodded and flapped her wings excitedly. "Yeah."

"Why don't we go look at some of Cybertron's history on Primes? Come on sweetspark." Prowl stood up holding Frost and needed to find Optimus. ::Optimus this is Prowl, I was wondering if you had any datapads on the history of the Primes?::

::Yes, I have them in my quarters. I can drop them off. When do you need them?:: Optimus asked.

::Will now work? Frost said something that concerns me.:: Prowl suggested as he opened his door, and locking it in place.

::Alright I'll be on my way.:: Prime said and they cut the comlink.

A few minutes passed and Optimus walked in with a stack of datapads. "I have everything on the Primes before me. What did Frost say that worried you?" He sat them on Prowl's berth.

"She said she saw a Prime when she was recharging. At first I thought she was talking about you, but she said it wasn't." Prowl said as he activated all the pads. He grabbed the first one. It had a picture of the first Prime; Primon. He showed it to Frost, "Was this the Prime you saw?"

She shook her helm, and pushed it out of the way. Prowl turned it off and grabbed another. This time it was of Prima, and she smacked the datapad away. On the third one it was Nova Prime. "Ah!" Frost's winglets fidget with irritation.

"Lay them out, maybe she'll know?" Optimus suggested as he laid the remaining six datapads with the Primes that held the Matrix of Leadership before Optimus.

Frost pushed each away, except for one. The mech was white with red markings on his chest, red servos, a gold face, and gold designs on his wings. In his servo was a long light blue sword with matching gold designs on it. She picked it up and squealed happily. "Pime. Pime. Sire Pime!" Her wings flapped in excitement.

"Vector Prime, was a Prime over twenty-five million years. He was later appointed as the Guardian of time and space. Isn't this the same Prime that Omega Supreme claimed Frost to be?" Optimus deactivated the rejected datapads and went to reach for the one of Vector Prime, but Frost pulled it away.

"No." Frost whined before going back to looking at it. Her winglets moved up and down slowly as she looked at it.

"But how would she have been created by a Prime who's been offline for centuries?" Prowl glanced down at the sparkling as she continued to stare at the pad. "Frost give that back to Optimus, please."

Optimus shook his helm, "That's quite alright, she can have it. I trust she'll be careful with it. And remember he's the Guardian of time and space. How she was created, does not matter. All that does is that we cannot let the Decepticons discover this new information, or Megatron won't stop at anything to get ahold of her."

"Agreed." Prowl's wings moved down to express the sadness in his voice.

Frost finally looked away from the picture of Vector Prime and crawled over to Prowl. She hugged his neck and nuzzled his helm. Prowl hugged her back. "Ove oo." She chirped.

"I love you too, sweetspark." Prowl felt a little better.

"If that's all you needed, I have a meeting with the president of the United States. He needs a squad of Autobots to patrol the area of an event he his holding for the creation of new fighter jets."

Prowl nodded, "Thanks you Prime. Do you want me to get a group gathered?" Prowl pulled Frost away. Optimus nodded and left the two Praxians alone. "I won't let Megatron get to you."

* * *

Please let me know how you liked for any artists that can draw good transformers, I ask of you to draw a cute drawing of Frost and Prowl, and PM it to me :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Thanks liking this. Let me know how you like it :) I just finished chapter 3, working on 4. I should have it done sometime this! And like before I own only my OC and plot.

* * *

Ch. 3

Frost quickly grew up over the past year. She was now the equivalent of a five year old, though by Cybertonian terms she was a youngling. Her winglets were the length of one of Prowl's digits, and the gold lines were slowly growing by the week, about four inches apart the gold lines spreader down and curled into spirals. Her ice blue optics remained the same color. Only a select few knew about Frost and Vector Prime's connection; Ratchet, Wheeljack ,Jazz, and Ironhide.

As Frost began to speak complete sentences, her intelligence grew and was already learning at Earth's third grade level, and Prowl told her not to tell anyone about her connection with an ancient Prime. Frost didn't tell her Sire that some nights the Prime would visit her while she recharged. This week Frost was alone in her and Prowl's quarters, because he had to go on a long trip with Jazz, Hound, Ironhide, and Gears. And through this week Vector Prime made frequent visits.

Today was the day the group would be returning, and Frost was sitting excitedly drinking her energon with best friends Bumblebee and Spike. Spike always complimented her wings, which made Frost extremely happy when someone liked her wings.

"Bee, when do you think Sire and uncle be home?" Frost sat the half empty cube on the table.

"Soon Frost, are you done with your energon?" He nodded at the blue cube.

Frost nodded sadly and her wings drooped. "Yeah. I miss Sire."

"Oh don't be sad Frost, Prowl and the others will be back soon." Spike said. Prowl lived up to his word when he said that Frost would learn earth languages when she could speak Cybertonian fluently. Though there are some words that Frost still has trouble saying.

"Thanks Spike. Can we go play outside?" Frost looked up at the yellow mech.

Bumblebee nodded and slid out of the booth, he lifted Spike up off the table and on to the ground. He went over to Frost and held out a servo for her to help her jump down. "What do you want to do?" He asked as they made their way outside.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were washing the mud off their armor and Beachcomber was standing next to them covered in mud. "Beachcomber, why didn't you tell us we'd be patrolling in a swamp!?" Sunstreaker exclaimed angrily.

"I said you'd get a little dirty. And the swamp is full of so much life." The laid back mech said as he let the mud dry. "Hello Frost, and how are you?"

Frost ran up to the three taller mechs and smiled. "I'm good, Bee and Spike were about to play a game with me. Do you want to play?" She asked them.

"Sorry, have no time for games. I need to repaint my armor, thanks to Mr. Cool here." Sunstreaker sneered as he handed Sideswipe the hose.

"I'd love to, but I'm running on fumes here. Maybe later?" Sideswipe said as he rinsed the mud off.

Beachcomber saw the disappointment in Frost's face, and couldn't handle it. "What game?"

Frost lit up and her wings perked. "Hmm, tag!"

"Okay." Beachcomber, Spike, and Bumblebee said in unison.

Frost squealed and ran away shouting over her shoulder. "Bee's it!"

The other two ran away from the minibot. After ten minutes of playing Frost stopped when she saw a dust storm heading towards them, but she knew how dust storms were formed, from watching television on Telatraan I. She watched in awe as Jazz, Ironhide, Gears, and Prowl pulled up a few feet away from them. Frost ran to Prowl as he transformed, and got down on one knee. He swooped her up in his arms and hummed happily, their wings flickered upwards as they held onto each other tightly.

"I missed you so much Frost." Prowl gave her one tight squeeze before setting her down.

"I missed you too, Sire. Did you bring me anything?" Frost jumped up and down excitedly.

"I believe I did. Let me check." Prowl stood up and opened his subspace, and pulled out a white lily with its tips dyed pale blue. It was frozen in a clear case, its long green stem was a mere inch from the bottom of the case. "I had found while we were patrolling, and a human friend of ours put it in a specialized liquid to keep it alive. Isn't it pretty?" Prowl handed it Frost, she stared at with a big smile on her face.

"It's pretty." Frost sat it beside her peds as she hugged Prowl again. "Thank you."

Prowl hummed and hugged her back before picking up the flower and placing it back in his subspace. "You're welcome sweetspark."

"Hey, don't leave meh hangin'." Jazz smirked as he got down on one knee. Frost ran over to him and jumped up into his open arms. "Did ya miss meh?"

"Yes I did Uncle Jazz. Did you get me anything?" She hugged him before jumping down on the ground.

Jazz chuckled as he pulled out a small bag of the familiar pink energon treat. "But you can't eat 'em all, or yer gonna make yerself sick. Okay?"

"Okay, but can I have one now?" Frost took the bag and looked at Prowl. He nodded and she took one and popped it in her mouth. She chirped happily and looked at Ironhide. She gave him a hug.

"Sorry lil miss, I don't have a gift for you." The red mech said as he hugged her back.

"That's okay Uncle Ironhide." She smiled as she hoped down. "Why are you angry Gears?"

Gears huffed angrily as he crossed his arms. "My tank's are running on fumes and I got dust in my circuit board."

"Oh. Why not do what Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are doing?" Frost tilted her helm.

"And what are those two fra-" Ironhide saw the scowl Prowl gave him, and stopped himself from finishing that word. "What are those two Bots doing?"

Frost shrugged her shoulders, "They said they were going to get some energon after washing themselves off, but I watched Sideswipe pull a can of glue and a bag of feathers out. They were going to Uncle Ironhide's room."

"Oh those two are going to be in so much trouble when I'm through with them. Thank you sweetspark." Ironhide stomped off shouting for the twins' names.

Frost giggled behind her servo. Beachcomber looked down at the sparkling in confusion. "They never did that. They went straight to the wash racks"

"I know, but Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were being mean and locked me in Sirens room until Ratchet came to get me. Ratchet said that I missed my antivirus update." Frost handed the energon treats to Prowl.

"I'll let this slide, but don't lie. That's not very Autobot like, and you want to be an Autobot right?" Prowl took the treats and placed them in his subspace.

Frost nodded as her wings drooped and she dug her ped in the sand. "Yeah. Look at my wings Sire, aren't they pretty?" Frost perked her wings to show them off.

"They are pretty. They wing colorings should be done in a couple weeks." Prowl lifted her up into his arms.

"So can you explain the whole Praxian and wing thing?" Spike looked up at the white Praxian.

"Well I can't explain it in human terms, but it's sort of like human genetics or coding. Praxians keep great care for their wings, they are a way for others to physically see our emotions. They are similar to your humans 'ticklish areas'; they are sensitive to touch. We take great pride in our wings, and try to keep them in excellent care of them. But aside from that weren't not that different." Prowl shrugged and shivered viciously. He looked over and saw Jazz smirking darkly and his servo wrapped at the top corner of his wings. "Aside from Bots thinking it's fun to touch them."

"So how came not everyone has wings then?" Spike asked.

"Well that's easy, coding. Okay so if two humans with blonde hair and blue eyes have a child, then there is a high chance that that child will have blue eyes and blond hair. It's the same with Cybertonians; if two Praxians have a sparkling then it will have wings. And if one creator, parent, has wings then there will be fifty chance that the sparkling will have wings." Prowl explained before grabbing Jazz's servos.

"So what about the horns and the color of everyone's armor?" Spike followed the group inside. "Is that part of your coding?"

Everyone, except for Frost and Bumblebee nodded. "The horns are found in Polyhexians, another race of Cybertronians. They are as sensitive as wings. And armor coloring is a bit complicated to explain." Prowl looked at Jazz for help.

"Think of it like dis Spike, ya humans will paint yer skin and stick metal rings in yer body tah express yerselves. It's similar tah us, we are created with dah colors our creators are, and when we get older we can decide tah change dah color of our armor or keep the coloring." Jazz said as he looked down at their human friend. "For example, Sunny's not normally a dark yellow. He's actually more closely compared tah a lemon. And Sides has a few black stripes on his back dat he covers up with red paint. But ya didn't hear it from meh."

"Oh okay. What about you, do you uh… modify yourself?" Spike looked up at the visored mech.

Jazz chuckled as he shocked his helm, "Naw, all dis is natural. Only thing dat's different is my visors."

"Uncle Jazz I'm getting bored, can we play our game?" Frost interrupted the conversation with a bored expression on her face.

"I better get going. Dad's wanting help with dinner tonight. Thanks for answering my questions." Spike waved goodbye and looked at Bumblebee, "Mind giving me a lift Bee?"

Bumblebee transformed and opened the door, Spike climbed in and they drove off. Prowl looked at Frost and sat her down. "You didn't need to be rude, this is your history too."

"Sorry, but I was getting really bored." Frost frowned and looked at the ground. "I've been practicing on the datapads."

"That's good, so have you been having reading the pad of Vector Prime?" Prowl asked after scanning the hallway.

Frost shrugged a little. "And little. Sire, who's Megatron?"

"Where's did you hear that name?" Prowl froze and knelt besides her.

"When Optimus was talking to the Autobots in the room with Telatraan I, and I snuck in the room. And I knew I wasn't suppose to, but then he talked about Megatron." Frost explained. "So who's Megatron?"

Prowl and Jazz sighed, as they led Frost to the Rec room. "Megatron is an evil mech. He's the leader of the Decepticons, and if you see anyone roaming around the ARK who isn't Autobot or human, I want you to run and find an Autobot. Understand?"

Frost nodded with a determined look on her face. "Yeah. Sire, is that why you and Uncle Jazz had to leave?"

"That's part of it. The other part is-"

"Is because Ah wanted him tah enjoy dah beauty of nature." Jazz finished after he finished his energon. "Ah hate tah admit dis, but Ah due for a good recharge. Maybe we can have our game later lil Frost?"

Frost nodded, "Okay Uncle Jazz."

Jazz stood up and gave just above the bottom tip of Frost's winglets a light touch, and touched a few spots over from Prowl's wings. Prowl knew the Jazz knew what areas on Praxians' wings he could touch and how long. He also knew that Jazz liked to push the limit when it came to his door wings. When Prowl and Frost were by themselves, Frost placed her helm on her servos as she kicked her legs.

Her winglets were laying out straight, which clued him that she was thinking deeply. "What's troubling sweetspark?"

"Nothing." Frost looked at the table, feeling the deep stare she was getting from her sire. She groaned and dramatically laid her helm on the table. "Okay I didn't want anyone to find out that Vector Prime has been visiting me, while I recharge."

Prowl just stared at her in disbelief, before he shook his helm. "How long has he been doing this?"

"Will you be mad?" Frost looked up at Prowl with a sad expression on her face.

"No I won't sweetspark." Prowl said as he took ahold of her servos.

Frost took a deep intake, "He's been visiting since I started to work on the second grade subjects."

"Okay so about six months. What happens when he visits?" Prowl kept ahold of her servos, to remind him to keep his emotions under control.

"Nothing much, he just tells me about the history of Cybertron. He also helps me with my math and translating Praxian Cybertonian into English. We also talk about me going home someday." Frost smiled excitedly and her wings perked up. "What was Cybertron like when you lived there?"

"It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Earth. Where I grew up, it was a big gold mansion. Your uncles Bluestreak, Smokescreen, and I loved to play in a garden. My sire was the chief of the Praxian Police force, and my Carrier was a librarian. As I grew up I met Jazz and went to school with him, after we graduated I became a police officer, Bluestreak followed me and Smokescreen joined the military. Jazz went off to join the special forces. We didn't see each again until the war, where Optimus brought our team together." Prowl watched Frost get excited about his life on Cyberton.

"I want to see Cybertron! Can we go?" Frost bounced up and down with excitement.

Prowl chuckled and was happy to see Frost so happy. He hopes the war would end soon so he can safely take Frost to Cybertron. "I wish I could, but the Decepticons go there too much for us to go home."

Frost's winglets moved down as she sighed sadly. "Okay. Can I go play outside?"

"Yes, but stay within the perimeter of the ARK's defense, okay?"

The youngling nodded before hopping down and run outside. When she got outside she found a Sidewinder snake crossing her path. "I want to go to Cybertron."

'Youngling of my creation, you must be patient. You will soon be back home when the time is right.' The familiar deep voice of Vector Prime drew Frost's attention.

"Vector Prime, you're back! You never visit me when I'm awake?" Frost looked up at the sky as she spoke.

'You're right, but I came to warn you. You are in grave danger, Megatron has been putting a plan together to take you from your Sire. I am not strong enough to stop him from where I am, but the Autobots will be my fist like everyone of defense on keeping you safe.' Vector Prime stated. 'When I am strong enough to come to Earth I will come.'

Frost nodded, "Okay Vector Prime. Will you let me stay with Sire and the others?"

A deep chuckled came through her processor. 'Of course young one. I made Prowl your Sire, because he was better suited for keeping you safe and growing your mind.'

"Oh, I like Sire. Can we play Vector Prime?" Frost smiled at the sky.

'Of course young one. It will take a moment for me to materialize.' Vector Prime said before going silent.

Frost looked away from the sun as a blue ball of energy the size of the size of Bumblebee's servo appeared in front of her. She didn't need to ask it if it was Vector Prime, she just knew. Frost smiled and made a chirping sound as she ran around with the energy of the Prime floating behind her. She continued to run around the front of the ARK occasionally squealing, but she stopped when the blue ball appeared in front of her.

"What's wrong?" She stared at it.

'Go! Hurry before-' The Prime was interrupted by the sound of someone landing behind Frost.

Frost turned around and saw a tall silver and red mech with a tall silver mech. She looked at their optics and saw that they were red, and on the silver and red mechs wings weren't the red symbol of the Autobots. And same for the silver mech on his chest. Frost whimpered and stepped back from them; her wings laid flat on her back.

"S-S." Frost couldn't finish her sentence, and the Decepticons didn't seem to see the blue energy floating beside her helm. "Go away."

"Don't you know who I am, sparkling?" The silver mech swiped Frost up in his servo. Frost squirmed and went to scream, but Megatron's other servo covered her mouth. "Scream and I will break those winglets off.

'I will get your Sirens attention. They hacked into Telatraan I's defense system.' Vector Prime flew towards the ARK.

"Megatron, I suggest we leave before the Autobots realize Soundwave hacked into their computer." Starscream sneered.

"Shut up, I want to see the horror on the Autobots' faces when they see me carry their precious sparkling away." Megatron chuckled at Frost.

Frost wiggled in the tyrants servo. "Let's me go. I want Sire!"

"I have the perfect plan for you." Megatron turned her around and placed a digit on Frost's neck and opened the rest of servo. He saw the gold swirls on her winglets and his evil grin widened. "A Prime? But not just any Prime. Vector Prime."

"What are you talking about?" Starscream stared at his leader.

"I will explain at base. For now though the Autobots are coming. Let's go." Megatron did even wait for Optimus to give his speech before a battle broke out.

Frost saw the energy of Vector Prime disappear, and Prowl shouted profanity at the Decepticons. She cried for help, but the Ariel Bots were on the other side of the planet, and Omega Supreme wasn't fast enough to catch them. Not even Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's jet packs could reach that high. Frost screamed and cried until she fell into stasis.

"Thank Primus, I thought she'd never stop. My audio receptors were about to explode." Starscream screamed said as he flew beside Megatron, who had that look of 'Oh really?'

"We have only a short time left before the youngling onlines." Megatron said as he flew faster.

Frost onlined and looked around for her Sire, but whimpered when she realized she was in an unfamiliar place. "Sire? Sire where are you? Sire, I don't like this game."

"Oh this is no game little Autobot." Megatron stepped out of the shadows and beside him was Soundwave. "What is your name?"

Frost shook her helm and backed away. "Sire says not to talk to you, or anyone who isn't an Autobot or human."

"Well your Sire isn't here, and tell me your name." Megatron pointed his fusion cannon at her.

::Designation: Frost.:: Soundwave said. ::Treatment of youngling: Unnecessary. Soundwave: Can get information out of her with alternative treatment.::

"Granted, and Soundwave see to it you get any information on any Autobot plans that she may know. I have some demands to make to the Autobots." Megatron chuckled and left the cell.

"I want my Sire. I don't want to play anymore." Frost cried and rubbed her optics.

::Frost and Sirens relationship: Close. Query: How does Frost know ancient Prime?:: Soundwave knelt in front of her. ::Warning: Lying unnecessary. Soundwave: Can tell if Frost lies.::

"Mhm, I can't tell anyone. Sire told me not to talk about it." Frost frowned, and her winglets flickered against her back.

::Soundwave: Will not bring harm to youngling.:: Soundwave brought out his Cassetticons. :::Orders: Care for Frost. Soundwave's attention: Needed somewhere else.::

"All right big bot." Rumble and Frenzy saluted before their partner left. "Hey smalls what are in for?" Frenzy tried to joke, but no one else thought it was funny.

Frost crossed her arms and turned her back on the Decepticons. "I want Sire."

"No can do Smalls, Soundwave told us to watch you." Rumble said.

Ravage sat in front of the door, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were perched on the sill of the only window in the cell. Frost curled herself up in the corner and stared at the wall. Soundwave returned and asked how things went, Rumble just shrugged and told him that she didn't do much. Soundwave watched Frost's winglets flinching as the Cassetticons moved past her. He didn't need his telepathic ability to tell she was sad.

Frost watched the blue energy of Vector Prime materialize in front of her. She curled up tighter and whimpered. 'You will be alright young one. The Autobots will be here soon to get you. Promise me that you won't tell anyone about me; the Decepticons, especially Megatron, cannot know about us. Alright?'

"Yeah. I promise." Frost smiled at the blue energy. Vector Prime floated closer to her chest and sent her some of his energy. She giggled, "That's warm."

::Query: Who is youngling talking to?:: Soundwave knelt besides her.

"No one." Frost said with a whimper.

::Query: Tank levels?:: Soundwave turned her to face him.

Frost pulled away from his grip and her wings arched up angrily. "I'm not hungry. I want my Sire!" She stomped her ped angrily.

'Young one calm down, you need to refuel if you wish to see your Sire. Soundwave does not wish to harm you, as it is not in his programing to harm anyone the same size as his creations. He will see to it that no harm will come to you.' Vector Prime floated up beside her.

Frost calmed down and looked at the energy ball beside her. She looked at the kneeling Decepticon. "You won't hurt me?"

::Harm to youngling: Not applicable. Query: Needed to refuel?:: Soundwave tilted his helm.

Frost felt her winglets arch upwards. "Yeah."

::Refueling: With Soundwave.:: The Decepticon communication officer lifted Frost up in his arm. Her legs dangled over his arm and her back was pressed up against his chest.

"Soundwave, what's the prisoner doing outside her cell?" Thundercracker walked out of a room with a cube of energon, which was probably where they kept their fuel.

::Prisoner's designation: Frost. Frost's location: Rec room, needs fueled. Soundwave: In charge of prisoner.:: Soundwave said monotonically.

"Did Megatron let you take her out?" The Seeker crossed his arms.

Soundwave remained silent as he shoved past Thundercracker, who was smirking at him. Frost had her servos wrapped around the ball of energy as they walked into the room. The mech sat Frost down and grabbed her a cube. She took it and stared at it, unsure if it was good. Vector Prime didn't tell her not to drink it, so she slowly drank it.

::Query: Who is Vector Prime?:: Soundwave grabbed another cube, most likely for himself.

"No one. I liked to read about the history before the war." Frost looked at the empty cube and frowned. "Sire."

Soundwave tapped the side of his helm, and Megatron said over the comlinks. ::Bring the prisoner here. I'm making arrangements with Optimus Prime.::

The mech cut the transmission and picked Frost up. ::Behavior: Good. Soundwave: Cannot protect Frost from Megatron.::

Frost crossed her arms in front of Vector Prime for comfort. The energy was becoming smaller and colder, which worried Frost. 'Do not fret youngling. I must return to my dimension to replenish my energy. I will return when you are safe again.' The ball slowly dissipated.

"No, don't leave me. I need you Vector Prime." Frost said behind cries. She covered her optics and cried.

The doors to another room open and Megatron stood in front of a big screen, that similar to Telatraan I. Soundwave moved Frost out of the way a little to bring Rumble and Frenzy out. Once out they sat on either of his shoulders. The Decepticon leader saw Frost had arrived, and turned back to the Prime.

"Optimus I believe the little sparkling that you kept has arrived." Megatron signaled for Soundwave to bring her forward.

"Megatron if you hurt her, I'll-"

Megatron laughed and swiped the femme into his arms and pointed his fusion cannon to her helm. "Last time I checked Prime, you have no room to make threats. I discovered that this specific sparkling has quite the resemblance of a certain Prime. Now I know it is not you, seeing as you don't have wings or gold. And I know she has a resemblance to an Autobot that is with you, but the coloring is off. So tell me Optimus, how did this femme come to be?"

"We don't know. Now let give Frost back." Optimus demanded.

Megatron pressed the cannon closer to her helm, and Frost whimpered. "Ah, ah. Her spark is in your servos. Frost has been in good care, thanks to Soundwave. You see if I decided to be mean to the only living sparkling since the war, I'd have done much worse."

"What do you want?" Optimus narrowed his optics.

The tyrant smiled darkly. "You see, a little persuasion always works. Now if I give your precious Sparkling back, I want you to surrender and give me the matrix of leadership."

A few Autobots that stood in the background gasped. Optimus turned his helm and silenced them before turning his attention back to the silver mech. "Deal."

"Perfect. I will see you at sundown." Megatron shut the screen off. "You my little sparkling have to get ready. I have big plans for you."

He tossed Frost to the ground and looked at his third-in-command. "Soundwave, have the Constructicons finished the building of that recoding chip?"

::Recoding chip: 99.8% completed.:: Soundwave said, hearing the whimpering of Frost.

* * *

Again chapter 4 should be up later today (Pacific Time). What do you guys/girls (for all those who don't like being called guys) of Frost? Let me know in the reviews. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Thanks liking this. Let me know how you like it :) I am so sorry for not uploading 4 fast enough, I was busy with family stuff. And like before I own only my OC and plot.

* * *

Ch. 4

"Optimus are crazy!? I want Frost back as much as anyone, but giving up the war and the Matrix of Leadership? I promised Frost I'd take her home when the war ended and the Autobots won. If the Decepticons win, Frost will never know what Cybertron was like before the war." Prowl was going crazy, his wings stood up straight and his temper was about as short as Ironhide's.

"I know Prowl, but Frost comes before me. She is the future of our kind." Optimus said as he put a servo on his third-in-command shoulder.

"Dah bots and Ah can sneak in dah Cons' base, and get her." Jazz stood beside Optimus with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No too risky, Soundwave will be with her. We will need to meet Megatron at the coordinates he sent us." Optimus looked at Telatraan I, "Telatraan pull up the area with the coordinates Megatron gave us."

"Calculating. The coordinates lead to… 3 miles just south of the Great Canyon." Telatraan I pulled up a picture of the canyon.

Optimus looked at all the Autobots, they were all ready to beat the Decepticons into scrap for taking Frost. And Optimus would be lying if he didn't feel the same. The Prime had to pick his team to go with him. "Jazz, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Arielbots will come with me. Everyone else will guard the base."

"What about me Prime?" Prowl lashed out angrily.

"Because you can't think clearly. Prowl we need you here when we bring Frost home. I don't think she'll want anyone else besides you after Ratchet makes sure she is well." Optimus said. He accidently touched Prowl's wings, and the Praxian pulled away and stormed out of the room. Bluestreak and Smokescreen ran after their brother.

"Ah wouldn't worry, Prime, Prowler will wait here." Jazz said smoothly.

"Jazz how are you so calm?" Prime looked at the mech.

Jazz laughed, "Ya should see my quarters, training room, and dah rock fields a few miles from here." Then he got serious, "We better get going."

"You're right. Autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus transformed and waited for the others to transform before driving out of the ARK.

Frost tried to pull away from Starscream's grip, but it only tightened with each pull. Skywarp had his digits on her winglets, and when she pulled away he would squeeze the top of her winglets. There were dents all over here them and they had a few sparks coming from the base of them. Soundwave didn't like the condition that Frost was in.

"Be still you miserable creature." Starscream shook her harshly.

"You're hurting me!" Frost shouted at the Seeker and kicked Starscream in the shin.

He dropped her and grabbed his leg Skywarp released her to attend to his brother. Frost took off down the edge of the canyon. She almost made it out of the Decepticons, had Soundwave not flown down in front of her and scooped her up. The silent mech shook his helm and walked her back to the group.

"Place her in containment cell." Megatron ordered Soundwave.

Soundwave pulled out a gray cube and tossed it down, the corners opened up and blue laser bars crisscrossed between the gaps. He sat her through the open top, and activated the top, and that closed too. Frost cried out in pain when her winglets tried to move.

::Autobots: Arriving.:: Soundwave said monotonically as he pointed across the canyon.

Frost looked up and saw the small group of Autobots drive up to edge of their s8de of the canyon. "Optimus help!"

"Silence!" Starscream pointed his null ray at her.

The Autobots immediately pointed their blasters at the Decepticons. Frost whimpered as Megatron grabbed her by the neck and held her about the crevice. "Make any sudden movements and she tests out her wings."

"Megatron she is just a youngling, just set her down. We came and will meet your demands, if you hand Frost over." Optimus drew closer to the ledge.

Frost covered her auditory receptors and took a deep intake before screaming as loud as she could. Megatron yelled and released her to cover the sides of his helm. The Arielbots quickly combined into Superion and flew down to catch her. Superion continued to fall as his servos closed. The Decepticons and Autobots stopped and looked over their sides of the canyon, waiting for either the sounds of them exploding with fire or them to fly up.

"Prime, Ah can't see 'em." Jazz said worriedly as he looked through the scope of his rifle.

"Well it looks like we're both at a loss, Prime." Megatron said with a casual shrug and a dark smirk.

Optimus pointed his blaster at Megatron, "If she does not make it Megatron, you will pay."

"Wait Prime what'd that?" Ironhide pointed on the left side of Optimus.

Everyone looked at the direction. Superion flew past the two factions, spinning in the air dramatically. He landed behind the three Autobots with his servos still closed. "Frost safe. I suggest an immediate retreat."

Optimus nodded in agreement and the others transformed. Superion uncombined, Silverbolt carried Frost in the Prime's trailer. The Arielbots transformed and they quickly left before the Decepticons could react. Frost whimpered in pain every time Optimus accidently hit a rock. Vector Prime appeared and floated above Frost's spark, and gave her some of his energy.

'You are safe now young one. I will not be able to see you until you are older, but I will stay with you until you are fully functional.' Vector Prime hovered closer to her, a smile drew on her face as she touched the ball of energy.

"I want my Sire." Frost whispered softly as she fell into stasis.

The group made it safely to the base, Ratchet came running out and ran to the back of Optimus' trailer. When he got a closer look at the youngling he gasped in disbelief. He carefully lifted her up and trotted to the med bay, passed Prowl's shocked self. When Prowl could once again move he ran after the Medic. The door once again was shut and locked in front of his face. Prowl kept his servos on the doors, his forehead touched the cool metal, and he cried in fear of the state his sparkling was in.

Smokescreen and Bluestreak kept gentle servos on the sides of their brother's wings, trying to provide comfort. Seven hours passed and the doors finally slid open. Prowl stood up from his spot on the floor and quietly walked in. Frost was lying on the med berth, her servo dangled from the side, and she cooed softly in stasis. Frost's winglets laid flat against her back.

"How badly damaged are they?" Prowl asked Ratchet as he stared them. The winglets barely moved when he walked in.

"We repaired them the best we could. We'll have everything to wait until she recovers before we can even determine if they'll function at full capacity." Ratchet replied.

Frost cringed and moved in her recharge. "Sire. Sire. Sire!"

Prowl reached out and took her servo in his, "Frost it's okay, it's Sire."

The femme gripped one of digits and her winglets moved upwards, but they struggled to move. "Happy."

"Don't worry Prowl, she'll recover." Ratchet touched his shoulder. "As your medic and friend, I strongly disagree with what is ever going through that processor of yours."

Prowl rubbed Frost's back to sooth her and him. "Megatron will pay for hurting you."

"Prowl don't go after him now. Your place is here with Frost, she needs you." Ratchet pleaded.

The Praxian nodded and his wings moved up and down twice. "I need to tell you something." He looked up at Ratchet, who was gesturing him to continue. "Frost told me that Vector Prime has been visiting her while she recharged."

'That is right Prowl. I have been watching over the Sparkling of our creation. Well of sorts.' Vector Prime appeared above Frost.

"Wha- what are you?" Prowl and Ratchet jumped back in shock.

'I am Vector Prime. I created the one you call Frost, from my spark. I based her frame on Prowl. I am not yet strong enough to materialize to come down from my dimension. Once I am, I will come down from space and give my successor a warning. I have been giving the young one some of my energy to help her wings repair.' Vector Prime explained as he floated closer to Frost and released some of his energy.

"What do Frost's role in this warning?" Prowl took hold of Frost's servo.

'The Primes are coming to an end, Primus assigned me a millennium ago to create a sparkling of my own. I waited millions of years while you all crashed down to earth. I watched over you Autobots, basing my creation on the one I chosen to care for her.' Vector Prime explained as he floated towards Prowl.

"So Frost is a Prime?" Ratchet asked for clarification from the ball of energy.

Vector Prime moved to the medic. 'Yes and no. She has the sparkling of a Prime, but she will not be Optimus Prime's successor. I must leave now, I used too much of my energy to help repair Frost.'

"Wait, you didn't tell us what her role-" Prowl watched him disappear, leaving them in question.

"Well we know why Frost was created. Well sort of." Ratchet said, trying to joke.

Prowl nodded with disappointment. He sighed as he collapsed into the chair behind Ratchet's desk. "Comm me when Frost wakes up. I need to recharge and refuel."

"I will." Ratchet smiled before scanning Frost's wings and frame.

Prowl left the room and went to the Rec room, hoping refueling would distract him from trying deactivating Megatron himself. Walking in the room a few of his teammates stopped their conversations to see Prowl walk in. He grabbed a cube and went straight to Telatraan I for a further distraction.

"Telatraan I pull up all information on Autobot strategies." Prowl ordered the computer as he drank the energon.

"Requirement: Autobot Commanding officer identification and passcode." The computer replied back.

"Third-in-command Prowl. Passcode: Praxis." Prowl said, and a big red 'X' appeared on the screen. "What that's right? Why am I denied?"

"High ranking officer blocked: Autobot's third-in-command Prowl." Telatraan I explained.

Prowl sighed angrily, "Who?"

"I did." Optimus walked. "I want you to stay here with Frost. She will need you hundred percent functional when she onlines."

"Optimus I wasn't going to plan a suicide mission. I need to do something to keep my mind off of doing a suicide mission." Prowl threw his servo out to the front of him.

Optimus crossed his arms in slight disbelief, and then uncrossed them. "Okay, as long as you don't do anything rash. Telatraan I give Prowl access."

"Access granted." Telatraan I said as he unblocked the screen and the files of their made strategy plans and all training videos of said plans.

"Thank you Prime." Prowl quickly went through each video and typed versions of the strategies. After he went through them over a dozen times Prowl was commed, he quickly accepted it. ::Ratchet?::

::Try again, Prowler.:: Jazz's voice came through. Prowl sighed in disappointment.

::On hi Jazz. Did you need something?:: Prowl tried to hide the disappointment in his voice.

::Ah just wanted tah see how yet doin?:: Jazz replied.

Prowl took a deep intake before answering. ::I'm doing fine, Jazz. Now if you don't mind I need to get back to work.::

::Wo-:: Prowl cut the transmission before he finished.

In the med bay, Frost whimpered in pain while turning into her stomach. Her winglets flinched viciously when something moved past her. She moved away, fearing the Decepticons had captured her again. The femme was awake, but she refused to online her optics because she was afraid of who was near her.

"Frost it's okay. It's Ratchet, you're safe now." A gentle servo rubbed her back. "Your winglets are repairing nicely. Can you tell me if you feel this?"

Frost nodded as she onlined her optics. A light feathery touch swiped across both her wings. They flinched, "Yeah."

"Okay that's good. No circuit damage. Can you move them upwards?" Ratchet asked softly.

Frost turned her helm to face the medic as she willed her wings to move upwards. "Where's Sire?"

"I'll comm him. Keep moving them up and down until he comes." Ratchet said before activating his comlink. ::Prowl, Ratchet. Frost is up, and is wanting you.::

::I'm on my way.:: Prowl said quickly and then connection ended.

"Ratchet my wings hurt." Frost whined as she sat up on her knees. Her winglets stuck out on the sides and struggled to move in any direction.

Ratchet groaned internally, as he imagined him dismantling Megatron for the damage he did to Frost. "Turn your back to me and relax." Frost did as she was told and Ratchet got to work on finding the problem. After a few nanoseconds he found a connection cable disconnected from the main circuit board that gave her wings maneuverability. "Stay very still, I have to repair the cable. It will hurt when it's connected."

Frost nodded and waited for the so called pain. After a few quick pokes from Ratchet's torch Frost squeaked in pain and surprise from the ting of pain that came to life. The doors slid open and the Bots turned their attention to Prowl practically stumbling in the room. Frost's optics quickly lubricated as her sire lifted her up and hugged her tightly. She couldn't stop crying as she nuzzled her face against his armor.

Prowl listened optics became wet also and he purred happily. "Oh Frost, I'm so happy to see you awake. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

"I know you both missed each other, but Frost needs to heal. And her winglets are delicate at the moment." Ratchet gently took Frost and sat her back on the med berth. He scanned her and laid her on her back, gave her chest armor a few taps and examined her spark. "Hmm." Ratchet grabbed a pair of pliers and stuck it near a black chip that floated near Frost spark. "That's not suppose to be there."

* * *

I am working chaoter 5, dont worry. I hope to get chapter 5nfinished before the end of spring break. Thanks, and hope you all enjoy :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Thanks reading it, you have know idea how good it makes me feel when I see that people like my stories :) I hope everyone had a good Easter! And like before I own only my OC and plot.

* * *

Ch. 5

"What? What's not suppose to be where?" Prowl grew worried at a rapid pace.

Ratchet pulled the chip out, gold wiring dangled from it as it was ripped apart from the inside part of Frost's spark chamber. "I don't know, I just know that this is not suppose to be there." He sat the chip in a silver dish beside him. "Frost, did Megatron do anything to you when he took you?"

Frost shrugged before closing her armor and sitting up. "I don't remember much after the scary version of Blaster told me to go into stasis."

"Soundwave? Did Soundwave do anything to you?" Prowl got close to her face, causing her to squeal in fear and pull away. Prowl realized he scared her, and instantly frowned at his hasty actions. "Oh sweetspark I'm sorry for scaring you. Are you hungry?"

Frost nodded as she crawled over to Prowl, and laid her helm on Prowl's chest. "It's okay sire. Can we go recharge now?"

Prowl looked at Ratchet as he handed the chip to Preceptor, who was just now walking in. "I see no reason you can't. Frost, I want you to practice moving your wings for an hour before you recharge every night and while you refuel. Okay?" Frost nodded. "Well you're free to go, and I expect that routine antivirus update next week."

"I will drop her off while I'm on monitor duty." Prowl said as he lifted Frost up in his arms, and carried her their quarters. "Don't you want to get cleaned up?"

Frost looked at her servos as she answered, "Will it hurt my wings?"

"No, but I can turn the pressure down for you?" Prowl suggested which Frost eagerly accepted the offer. "Don't you want help wash your wings? Or do you have it?"

Everyone knew that there are three different ways to treat a Praxians wings; Family, lovers, and as an enemy. When the group wash racks others walked in on Prowl and his brothers taking turns washing their wings. And those few bots also seen Bluestreak and the Lambo twins doing the same actions, except with a bit more passion behind it. Prowl enjoyed teaching Frost how to wash her wings, he explained what he had done as he washed the cleaner on them. And Frost liked to help wash Prowl's wings, she also tried to help with waxing his wings but ended up with the hot liquid all over herself.

"I want your help." Frost said nervously as Prowl turned the water on. Frost heard distant chatter out in the hallway, she whimpered and hid behind Prowl.

"Sweetspark you're okay. You're home now." Prowl reassured her.

Frost looked up and pulled away from his leg. She stepped under the water and sighed as she relaxed. "Can you stay with me while I recharge? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course, but I will have to go get us some energon." Prowl grabbed the blue cleaner and wash rags. He squirmed some cleaner on the wet rag before handing it to Frost. "Here you go, sweetspark."

Frost took the rag and started to wash herself off. When she washed her armor off she turned around for Prowl to wash her wings. Prowl gently rubbed circles on each wing, and washed at the rotary nubs. He turned gently nudged her under the water to rinse the suds off. The older Praxian moved on to washing himself. He knelt down and Frost washed his wings, doing the same circular motions. After they were both cleaned, the two dried off and went to the Rec room.

When they arrived, the Autobots were all there refueling and chatting with their friends. They all greeted Prowl with silent nods, and saw Frost peeked her head out from behind Prowl's left. Her dark blue chevron glowed from the light reflecting off it. Bluestreak went to pick his niece up, but Frost squeaked and hid behind her Sire. It wasn't until she peeked out again that she realized what she did. She walked out and went into the dark blue mechs arms. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay sweetspark. I'm glad you're okay, we all are." Bluestreak hugged her and rubbed the sides of her wings.

Her wings flickered and flew down against her back. Bluestreak moved his servo, realizing that she probably wouldn't like having them touched a whole lot. He sat her back on the ground, and gave her a smile. Frost flashed a sad smile as she went back to Prowl. Ironhide walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"How are you, my little warrior?" Ironhide called her by his nickname that he had given her while he was on babysitting duty. He was also in charge of that days training, and Frost wanted to 'play' along with the others.

"I'm okay, I guess." Frost opened her wings at an upside down ninety degree angle. She had her servos folded behind her back.

Everyone saw that she was not fine. She had the energetic up best personality like Jazz and Bumblebee, and her wings always were perked up while a big smile sat upon her face. As Frost grew up she gained a mix of everyone's personality. Her anger was similar to that of the weapon specialist, and her intelligence was a mix of Prowl, Ratchet, and Preceptor. Her goofy, playfulness was that of the twins. And she got her loyalty for the Autobot cause, while not really being physically an Autobot, from all of them.

"Here you go Frost." Prowl handed her a cube of energon. "Hey what's wrong?"

Frost stared at the cube in thought. "Nothing."

"Frost, you need to refuel. Ratchet's orders." Prowl said sternly.

The young Praxian knew she had to refuel, but she just couldn't do it. She took a couple sips before handing it back, shaking her head furiously. "I can't, my tanks hurt."

"Okay, we'll go back to our quarters." Prowl handed Smokescreen the cube and cradled Frost in his arms. "Hey Ironhide, your quarters are near the med bay, could you have Ratchet stop by when he has the chance?"

"Yeah, no problem." Ironhide nodded before gulping his energon.

Prowl carried Frost back to their room, she had fallen into stasis as they arrived. He laid her on the berth, and covered her up. Frost curled up as tears streamed down her face. She turned on her sides and kicked her legs. Prowl was in his storage closet and rushed out when Frost screamed. He shook her back online as she gasped in surprise.

"S-Sire, I had a bad memory. M-Megatron took me away from you, and blew our home up. I'm scared." Frost gripped his shoulders and shook viciously, her optics were wide as tears continued to fall.

Prowl rubbed her back and purred, trying to calm her down. Frost eventually stopped venting but refused to let Prowl go. "It's okay, it was only a bad memory."

Frost clung to his armor as she shook with fear. She whimpered as she recalled the two days that she was imprisoned by Megatron. Frost screamed and hid her face in Prowl's neck. Prowl was getting worried, he commed Ratchet to come see Frost ASAP. When Ratchet finally arrived, Frost was hiding under the blankets and wrapped them tightly around her.

"Frost, it's okay. It's Ratchet." Prowl gently pulled the blankets away, just enough for the femme to see.

"How long has she been like this?" Ratchet walked over to them, and lifted Frost up out of the blanket cocoon.

"Um, exactly thirty minutes and twenty-four seconds. She woke up from a bad recharge." Prowl sat on his berth and rubbed the back of his helm. "What did Preceptor find out on that chip?"

Ratchet went to check Frost's spark, except she thought different. She pulled away and waked his servos away. "No, no, no. Sire! Sire! The bad Cons hurting me!"

Prowl stated at her and his spark broke. Ratchet pulled his servo away and scanned her. "She's reliving a memory. That chip was designed to taint a sparkling. Megatron was trying to convert her into a Decepticon."

"I knew Megatron was crazy, but this is insane." Prowl revved angrily.

Frost pushed away from Ratchet; afraid she'd hurt herself Ratchet handed her to Prowl. Frost looked up with wide optics, she calmed down and nuzzled against his armor. Prowl was relieved that Frost finally came out of the memory "Sweetspark, Ratchet's here to give you a check up. Okay?"

Frost looked over at Ratchet and then back at Prowl, nodding. Ratchet tapped her chest, this time she opened up , and began scanning her spark. Frost looked at the wall while he examined her. She closed her chest plates when he finished, and sat up when he looked at her wings. "I want Bee."

"Why?" Prowl looked down at Frost in confusion.

"I just want him." Frost stared at her servos.

Prowl nodded, and commed Bumblebee to come to his quarters. Ratchet looked at Prowl with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry friend. Frost, I want you to try recharging again, and refuel. Okay?"

"Mhm." Frost nodded as Bumblebee walked in with a slight confused look.

"Uh, you wanted to see me Prowl?" The scout asked.

Prowl nodded as he tucked Frost in the berth again. "Frost wants you to keep her company. And while you're here, can you make sure that she refuel after she recharges? Her energon is on the nightstand?"

"Yeah, but where are you going?" Bumblebee moved away from the door for Ratchet to leave.

"I need to talk to Optimus and Jazz about something." Prowl said before kissing Frost's chevron, and rubbed the top edge of her wing. "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay sweetspark?"

Frost nodded before turning into her stomach and laid her helm on her arms. She stared at the door as she slowly fell into recharge. Prowl covered her wings before looking at Bumblebee, who was sitting at Prowl's desk, looking at all of Frost's datapads.

"If she doesn't recognize you, it's only because she's reliving a bad memory. Comm me if that happens. I'll be back as soon as I can."

The yellow Bot looked up with a nod. "Alright."

Prowl nodded and looked at Frost one last time before reluctantly tracking down Optimus and Jazz. He finally tracked both bots, and told them what happened. Jazz kept his cool for about five nanoseconds before he punched a nearby wall. Optimus and Prowl looked at their typically cool friend with surprise.

"Megabum is a slaggin glitch." Jazz revved his engines before finally composing himself. "How's Frost doin?"

"She's recharging right now, Bee's watching her." Prowl said.

"Megatron won't get away with this Prowl, I promise." Optimus put a comforting servo on his third's shoulder.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to for a drive." Prowl flicked his wings sadly as he left the ARK.

He transformed and drove off to the city. The Prime looked down at the visored mech with a worried expression on his face. "I want you to keep an optic on him. I don't want him to do anything rash."

Jazz nodded with his typical cool look. "Ya got it Prime." Then Jazz transformed and followed after Prowl.

* * *

I am working chapter 6, don't worry. I . Thanks, and hope you all enjoy :) also I wI'll appreciate reviews on how to improve my story and ability as a writer :) thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Thanks reading it, you have know idea how good it makes me feel when I see that people like my stories :) I want to hear what you guys think about Frost and Vector Prime's relationship? Did it make sense, or do you want me to explain it? Haha :)

* * *

Ch. 6

Prowl drove through the busiest streets to keep his thoughts focused on driving. He didn't even register that Jazz was four cars behind him. Normally Prowl could sense him before anyone else at the ARK, but he kept thinking about Frost. He watched the light change to green and turned right. Jazz was wondering where Prowl was going, it seemed like he knew where he was going.

The strategist slowed down once he arrived at the marina, and transformed. He cautiously walked through the area, and walked into an abandoned fish factory. Jazz slipped inside and hid within the shadows. Prowl's wings moved up and down as he walked towards an object covered up with a tan sheet. He pulled it off and it was a giant map with various red dots scattered around, and green lines connecting them.

"What are ya doin Prowler?" Jazz whispered to himself as he watched Prowl tapped the screen.

"Last Decepticon activity was located at the oil rig east from the base, and they retreated south." Prowl talked to himself as he put the red dot and green line on the map. A few lines intersected while others were sporadic. The strategist groaned in annoyance as he examined the map once more. "Where's is your base at, you Unicron spawn?"

Jazz realized that Prowl has been secretly keeping track of all Decepticon activity. He remembered him bringing something up at a team meeting about having a map that had all Decepticon activity marked, but everyone shut him down because the Decepticons never had a pattern. Well Prowl must've discovered a pattern, well sort of a pattern with the markers he laid out. Prowl tapped the corner of the screen and clicked the purple line tried connecting the dots differently, but there were always a few locations that didn't line up.

::Hey Prowl, it's Bumblebee.:: Prowl's comlink came to life.

::Hello Bumblebee, is Frost okay?:: Prowl asked as he erased the purple lines and tried connecting them a third way.

::Frost's fine, she had one moment though. I calmed her down and got her some energon. Frost and I are actually walking around the base right now. She said that she could recharge anymore.:: The scout explained with a half cheery half worried voice.

Prowl's wings stood out straight behind him as he nodded. "Okay, as long as she is okay. I don't won't her tiring herself out, so take it easy. Has Ratchet stopped by while at all?::

::Erm, no. Though Optimus ran into us, he did want to talk to Frost alone for a bit. Something about an old Prime or something. I don't know, I didn't want to intrude.:: Bumblebee explained.

::Okay, thanks Bee. I'll be back in a bit.:: Prowl said before eventually they ended the connection. He sighed in frustration and turned the map off harshly. "Slagging no good Sire I turned out to be. Can't even protect a sparkling from a psychopath."

Jazz shook his helm, he couldn't stand how beat up his friend was. Everyone experienced Megatron's torture before, whether they wanted to admit it or not, but the team always bounced back. No longer able to stay hidden much longer, Jazz walked out from the familiarity of the shadows and over to Prowl. Prowl turned around when heard footsteps behind him.

"Prime sent you, didn't he?" Prowl crossed his arms and glared at his friend. "I'm fine Jazz, really."

"What is all dis?" Jazz gestured the map as he examined it.

Prowl shrugged before tossing the tarp of the giant map. "I-Its nothing, just a side project I've been doing for awhile."

"Prowler, ya know meh. Ah always find things out." Jazz said as he pulled the tarp back off the map to examine the markers. "Have ya ever thought about doing it by what dah Cons stole? Make clusters and then connection 'em."

Before Prowl could say anything Jazz transformed and raced out of the warehouse. After stare out the only entrance in the building, Prowl cleared his processor and glanced at all the red dots and decided to do what Jazz suggested. He put all the locations that were closer together in a group, and then realized a pattern. "Oh Jazz, you're a genius! I need to tell Prime."

Prowl transformed and drove straight back to the ARK. When he made it home Prowl was still going pretty fast as he transformed. He stumbled down the hall and crashed into Mirage and Hound. Mirage and Hound helped stand their friend back onto his peds. "Where's the fire?" Mirage asked jokingly.

"No, no fire. I found something. Where's Optimus?" Prowl dusted his chest off and looked at the two.

They shook their helms with a shrug. Hound answered, "We haven't seen him. We were….uh… erm... getting some energon."

Prowl looked at them unconvinced. "Uh huh. You were getting energon in the wash racks?"

"Well uh… after a shower, obviously." Mirage stated the obvious.

Prowl nodded, still not convinced, so he decided to just come forward. "Oh okay, well don't get caught doing anything by Frost. I don't need her asking me questions."

They gawked in disbelief as Prowl chuckled and left to find Optimus. Prowl looked around then entire base, searching for the giant red and blue frame of Optimus Prime, only to find the leader in the training room, refereeing a couple minibot fights. Prowl jogged over to him.

"Optimus, I need to speak to you. In private." Prowl said with urgency.

"Can it wait Prowl?" Optimus glanced over at him before glaring at Huffer. "Huffer, watch that left swing."

Prowl stared at his leader to silently let him know he wouldn't be leaving any time soon. "No it can't wait. I've narrowed the area of the Decepticon base."

That got not only Optimus' attention, but everyone in the room's attention. Optimus nodded, agreeing to speak with Prowl, before turning back to Huffer and Gears. "We'll finish this later."

Prowl left with Optimus close behind him. They made a bee line to the communication room, and had Telatraan I pull up a map of the city. Prowl then had the computer insert all the coordinates of every Decepticon attack. Optimus stated at the numerous red dots popping up, confused slightly.

"Prowl can you please explain ?" The Prime asked as Prowl commanded Telatraan to start organizing them by groups of what was stolen and when, and then connecting those groups to other groups of other items stolen that same day. Soon everything was connected and Prowl had the computer zoom in of the circle that was formed around a six miles radius area.

"They were entered random Prime, the Decepticons were practically leading us to their base, we just weren't diligent enough to keep following them." Prowl was getting excited as he stared at the computer.

Optimus nodded, extremely surprised and proud of Prowl. "Good job Prowl, I'll send d a patrol in that area once the others return."

Prowl smiled, his wings rose with confidence when he was praised by Optimus. He was about to ask him how Frost was doing when a loud squeal of laughter and peds tapping across the floor, came around the corner. Frost had a big smile on her face, and her winglets were perked upwards. He knelt down as Frost came running to him; she jumped up into his arms as he stood. Bumblebee came jogging around the corner with Spike right behind him.

"Sire, you're back! Where'd you go? Did you get me anything?" Frost asked eagerly.

Everyone chuckled at the youngling. "I went for a drive in the city, I needed some… time to clear my processor. And no sweetspark I did not get you anything." Prowl kissed the top of her chevron happily. "Were you good? Did you practice your earth history while I was gone?"

Frost nodded with a smile. "We were playing hide and seek. Spike was teaching me about all earth. We even watched movies on Telatraan I on them!"

"That was nice of Spike, did you tell him that kind you for do that?" Prowl hinted as he sat her back down.

Frost shook her helm and looked down at Spike with a smile. "Thank you, Spike."

"It's not problem Frost, just trying to help." Spike scratched the back of his head nervously.

Frost grabbed ahold of Prowl's servo and then had the look that she just remembered something. A big smile grew on her face as she tugged on Prowl's servo. "Sire, I drew something. Want to see?"

"Sure sweetspark." Prowl was glad that she was back to her normal self. He had to pull Bumblebee aside to ask how he did it.

Frost's wings flicked with happiness as she led him to the Rec room, and to a table with a giant sheet of paper. Prowl assumed that Spike and one of the other bots picked up some paper from a factory. He lifted her up onto the booth as he sat down beside her. Frost flipped the paper over and there was the very familiar red faced insignia of the Autobots. There insignia took up the left half of the paper and on the right was what looked like Prowl and Frost.

"I had Bumblebee help me getting the colors. Do you like it?" Frost looked up with questioning optics as Prowl continued to stare at it.

Prowl nodded with a smile. "Yes sweetspark. Do you want to go put it in my office and I can hang it up?"

"Can we have it in here? I want everyone to see it." Frost said softly.

"Of course we can, where do you want to put it?" Prowl scooted off the booth and helped Frost down, and then handed her the picture.

Frost got excited and looked around the room for the perfect spot. She pointed at the empty space right above the table where her, Prowl, and Jazz would usually sit while refueling. "Here."

Prowl nodded and looked at Frost, "How about you go find Bluestreak and Smokescreen, while I try to get a few things from Ratchet, and it'll be up next time we come to refuel?"

"Okay sire." Frost said before running off to find her uncles.

Prowl chuckled and took the painting with him as he went to the med bay. He found the medic leaning over Jazz's leg and was connecting a few wires. "Ratchet do you have any screws and a screw driver that I can use?"

"Second drawer in the toolbox on the left, and third drawer in the toolbox on the right. Should I even ask why?" Ratchet asked and then smacked Jazz on his injured leg, "Will ya hold still Jazz? Moving your leg while I'm trying to repair it, may cause me to hit something else."

Jazz chuckled as he looked over at Ratchet. "Sorry Ratchet, Ah was listenin' tah dah newest album dat came out yesterday."

"I don't care if you scratched your paint job, I'm trying to do my job." Ratchet grumbled as he finished his patch work.

Prowl grabbed a screw and the screwdriver. "Thanks Ratchet, I'll bring the screwdriver back once I'm done with it."

The strategist turned and made his way back to the Rec room. He quickly got to work, after a few seconds the drawing was hanging up proudly up the desired area. Prowl smiled as he stared at the picture.

"Hey Prowl, whatcha doing?" Spike walked over with Chip close behind.

"Hello Spike, Chip. It has been awhile Chip." Prowl looked down. "I was just putting Frost's drawing up for her."

Chip looked confused and he asked, "Who's Frost? I was on a family trip, so I'm sort of out of the loop."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot to tell you. Prowl and the Autobots-" Spike was interrupted by the loud laughs and peds pounding against the metal floor.

Bluestreak and Smokescreen were running behind Frost. She ran right behind Prowl's leg and giggled. Chip looked even more confused and surprised when he saw Frost peeked her helm out. "Who's this? I've never seen a minibot so small before."

Prowl and his brothers laughed, "Frost isn't a minibot, Chip. She's a Praxian like me and my brothers. She's a sparkling, well a youngling. On your planet you'd call her a child."

"Wait, you guys can have babies!?" Chip looked a little bewildered.

The three Autobots nodded, "Yes, and Frost here is my sparkling. Well adopted sparkling anyways. Frost why don't you come out and say hi to Chip?"

Frost had a huge smile on her face as she stepped out a little. "Is he the one who saved you from the Decepticons?" Prowl nodded with a smile, and Frost walked over to Chip and got down on her servos and knees. "Thank you for saving sire."

"You're welcome." Chip said as he rolled his wheel chair back a little. "What's a sire?"

"It's a word we use for father, and carrier is mother." Smokescreen explained as he picked Frost up and sat her on his shoulder, holding her by the peds. "Frost knows most Earth vocabulary."

Frost slid down her uncle's arm and went over to the humans. She crouched in front of them and tilted her helm. "Why do you sit the chair?"

"Frost." Prowl snapped when Chip looked at his legs with a frown. "Apologize now."

Frost's wings tilted down as she felt her spark break a little. She looked at the ground after standing up. "I'm sorry Chip."

He shook his head with a sad smile. "No you're okay, you were curious about it. I got in a bad car accident, and I lost feeling in my legs."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Frost finally looked up with a sad expression on her face. "Sire can I'm going to go find Uncle Jazz."

"Okay, I don't want you going outside by yourself though. Understand?" Prowl warned as Frost hugged his arm.

Frost nodded and ran off to find the visored mech. She ran into Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who were peeking into the training room. Frost silently walked behind them and rocked on her heels. "Whatcha doing?"

The twins yelled in surprise as they jumped away from the door. Sunstreaker had a servo over his chest as he took quick intakes. "Wh-ere did y-you come fro-om?"

"Yeah no kidding. You almost gave us a spark attack!" Sideswipe leaned against the wall as he got control of his intakes.

Frost tilted her helm with that 'I have no idea what you're talking about' smile. "Were you going to pull a prank on Ironhide? He doesn't like it when anyone messes with his stuff."

"We were only-" Sideswipe grunted in pain when Sunstreaker elbowed him in the side. "Were only going to make sure that Ironhide was safe in the room?"

Frost flicked her wings with a doubtful look on her face. "No you're not. Do you know where Uncle Jazz is?"

"He was in the med bay. You're not going to rat us out?" Sunstreaker looked at her in disbelief.

Frost shrugged with a shake of her helm. "I don't know, thanks for telling me where he is. See you guys later."

Frost waved as she ran off to find Jazz. While making her way down the hall she bumped into Ironhide. "Where are you going Ironhide?"

"To the training room? Why?" Ironhide asked as Frost's smile got a little too big for her own good.

"No reason, except that the twins were making sure the training room was safe for you." Frost said with a playful flicker of her wings.

Ironhide revved his engines angrily and glared behind him. "Those f-" He bit his glossa when remembered Frost was there. "Those two are going to end up in the bright if they touch my equipment. Thank you Frost."

Frost nodded with a smile and went off to complete her mission to find Jazz. She walked into the med bay as Jazz was sitting up. She ran straight for him and jumped up on his newly repaired leg. Jazz muffled a groan of pain as he lifted Frost up.

"Oh sorry, did I hurt you Uncle Jazz?" Frost looked at his legs and then him with a small frown.

"Naw yer good sweetspark. What brings ya here?" Jazz slid off the berth and helped Frost down. He nodded at Ratchet with a grateful smile before taking Frost's servo and walking out to the hall.

Frost loved Jazz, it was no denying that. Everyone could see that he was always her go to bot when Prowl wasn't around. And the visored mech didn't mind at all, secretly he'd take Frost to watch him and the other Spec Ops train, even despite Prowl's wishes. The only reason Prowl hated when Frost watched them train versus any other training session, was because surprisingly Jazz had a dark and serious side that only comes out during training. Well according to the group.

"I wanted to see you. Are you going to train today?" Frost asked excitedly.

Jazz laughed with his signature smirk. "Not today, Ratchet told meh tah relax for dah day. Want tah listen tah music with meh?"

"I don't know, will it be loud?" Frost knew that this was Jazz she was speaking to, and knew the answer to her question.

"Can ya even ask dat question?" Jazz half chuckled when they stopped in front of his quarters, that he shared with Blaster and his Cassetticons. "Ah just have tah make sure Blaster and dah Minis aren't rechargin'."

Jazz inserted the code to their room and saw Blaster sitting on his bed with his Cassetticons all resting beside him as he was jamming out to music. Blaster turned the music down and looked up with a smile. "Hey it's my two favorite bots. Meh and dah Minis were just jamming tah music. Was it too loud?"

"No, we were going to listen to music also. Whatcha doing Blaster?" Frost asked as she jumped onto Blasters berth to see him staring at a datapad with a bunch of numbers on it.

"Gotta train my processor as well as my body, ha-ha. Jazz and Ah leave each other coded messages tah decode and then reply back in coding." Blaster explained as he continued reading.

Jazz plopped onto his berth with a satisfied smile. "How far are ya?"

"Ninety percent done. So far Ah got 'Ironhide keeps dah good stuff behind some crates in dah brig.'" Blaster said as he scanned the datapad.

Frost went over to Jazz as he turned up the radio that sat between the two music loving bots' berths. "Can I do one? That looks like fun. Please?"

The two mechs looked at each other and shrugged. Jazz leaned over to his night stand and pulled out a couple datapads. "Ah don't see why not. Dis datapad has dah coding key dat ya can use tah until ya memorized dah coding. And dis one ya can type out meh something and Ah'll decode it. Then Ah'll reply tah ya, and then ya'll decode it." Jazz explained and handed the excited youngling the datapads. "Make sense?"

"Mhm, thank you Uncle Jazz. I'm going to get started now!" Frost hopped down and ran over to the Cassetticons, giving each of the a hug. "Bye."

"Bye!" Everyone shouted over the music as Frost left the room.

* * *

Sorry for not getting this posted fast enough, I've been busy with school. Thanks, and hope you all enjoy :) also I will appreciate reviews! *hint hint wink wink*


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Sorry ch. 7 is so short, I just wanted to give a little inside of Megatron'said plans. I did make Megatron a tiny bit more insane, just for the Pits (Hell for those who didn't know hahaha!) Well enjoy :)

* * *

Ch. 7

"How are we going to get that youngling!?" Megatron pounded a fist into his throne, nearly missing his rations of energon. "The Autobots' defense system has gone up, and I doubt that they'll let her outside by herself again. I need her if I'm to complete my plan!"

"And what exactly is the plan, Lord Megatron?" Starscream crossed his arms as he and the other Decepticons stood in front of their master's throne.

Megatron growled and stood up, stomping to his second. "The plan, Starscream, is that I taint her spark, making her a Decepticon, raise her as a worthy heir, and then use her connection with Vector Prime to force the Autobots into surrendering."

"Wait how will her connection with a dead Prime help us?" Bonecrusher asked.

"You all are stupid! Vector Prime is the Guardian of time and space. Once the femme is a Decepticon, and is strong enough I'll force her to bring him to Earth. Once he's on Earth, I'll kill him and steal his powers, and then kill Optimus Prime." Megatron growled once more before stalking over to the monitor where they had kept watch over the ARK, waiting for the time to steal his 'prize'.

Soundwave was fighting within himself. Before he would follow Megatron to Kaon's Pits and back without question, but now he was questioning his leader's sanity. Back on Cybertron, Megatron did kill sparklings, which he was gladly on the other side of the planet. He wouldn't have been able to avoid the one thing that made him well him. His Symbiotic programming, he could not harm anything that was in his care, which is why he and his brother Blaster always fought to draws. Their Cassetticons would damage each other to the point of both sides surrendering. When Frost was under his watch his programming told him to preserve her life anyway possible, so watching Megatron hurting her made Soundwave go crazy.

~The kid wouldn't have let you take care of her, she's an Autobot.~ Rumble said through their Symbiotic bond.

~::Correction: Frost's faction status: Neutral. No Autobot insignia.::~ Soundwave argued.

~Do you see her wanting to sign up for our team?~ Frenzy argued back, as he stood beside his partner.

~::Analyzing data: Error. Sparkling would not join Decepticon Cause.::~ Soundwave knew that his bipedal twins were right about Frost never seeing any good in the Decepticons. And could he blame her? He once remembered when Megatron fought for equality between the two factions, until he got ahold of dark energon during the battle for Praxus.

After Megatron's little fit everyone was dismissed. Soundwave went to his usual spot at the computer to watch the Autobots' base through Laserbeak's optics. He gave his Cassetticons the rest of the day off to do whatever they wanted, within reason of course. Soundwave wondered if he could sneak Ravage or Ratbat into the base to get a visual of Frost. So to satisfy his theory that's just what he did.

Ravage and Ratbat quickly made their way to the Autobots' base, avoiding their patrols. Once they were a few yards from the ARK, concealed in the shadows, Soundwave called Laserbeak back before letting the other two to go in. Soundwave decided to upgrade the Nemesis' cloaking device for precautions.

"Soundwave how come you are missing three of your minions?" Megatron walked up behind him.

Soundwave turned around and pointed to the screen. ::Ravage and Ratbat's location: Outside Autobot base.::

"Why are they there and not here?" Megatron crossed his arms with a glare.

::Acquiring information: On Autobot sparkling.:: Soundwave said with honesty.

Megatron looked like he was ready to throw a few punches and a few choice words, until he realized it was a smart move. The tyrant relaxed and smiled darkly, "Good. This is good, when can learn everything about those pathetic Autobots' defense systems and how to capture the Prime sparkling. Good job Soundwave, I can always count on you."

Soundwave nodded stiffly and watched his crazed leader walking away with the occasional chuckling. ~Soundwave, quit it! We can't think straight with your constant worrying about some dumb kid!~ Rumble yelled through their bond.

~Rumble is right. You're doubt in the Master is causing me to doubt my every step.~ Ravage rarely spoke through the bond, and when she did there was always a good reason.

~Symbionts' claims: Accurate. Soundwave's emotions: Unnecessary in current mission. Gratitude towards Symbionts.::~ Soundwave said as he sent a hint of happiness to his creations.

* * *

Thanks, and hope you all enjoy :) also I will appreciate the reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, here's chapter 8! Hope you enjoy :) and thanks Seeker 3 for the review, I tried my best to call to my inner child haha. I'm glad you like her.

* * *

Ch. 8

"Sire! Sire!" Frost shouted from her shared berth with Prowl.

Prowl rushed over from his desk, knocking over his chair in the process. "Frost, what's wrong sweetspark?"

"I… I had a bad memory." Frost leaned into Prowl's body.

Prowl rubbed her back after sitting beside her on the berth. "You're okay now. Want to talk about it?"

"Mhm. In my memory I was outside playing, and you came outside with me. You told me that I'd be going away for awhile." Frost sniffled as she pulled away to look into Prowl's optics. "I don't want to leave you. I want to be an Autobot like you."

Prowl smiled sadly though his spark swelled with pride, that she still had her spark set on being an Autobot. He rubbed the back of her wings and kissed the top of her helm. "Don't worry sweetspark, I won't let anyone take you away. Do you need to refuel?"

"Mhm. Sire can I ask you something?" Frost asked as Prowl lifted her down onto the ground.

"Anything." Prowl said as he took hold of Frost's servo and made their way to the Rec center.

"I want to go to Cybertron. Mirage and Hound were telling me about it. And Mirage about the Towers, and the Crystal Gardens." Frost smiled as she skipped beside Prowl.

Prowl chuckled at how quickly Frost had gotten over her bad memory. He had felt relieved that Optimus was sending a few patrols out to the area where the Decepticons could be hiding. He was also relieved when Ratchet had given Frost a clean bill of health. Her wings were functioning at the recommended levels, and she was virus free. Prowl and the Autobots were glad to see that Frost had nearly forgotten about the whole Megatron thing, nearly.

"Sire? You're doing it again." Frost patted Prowl's leg to get his attention.

Prowl shook his helm clear, looking down in confusion. "Doing what again?"

"You make a face when you're thinking really hard." Frost admitted.

Prowl half chuckled and scooped Frost up into his arms. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about how big you're getting." He lied, hoping she wouldn't worry about hum.

Frost giggled and smiled silly. "I am, soon I'll be as big as Superion! Or maybe Skyfire!"

"Eh, maybe not that tall sweetspark. You'd be at least as tall as Smokescreen." Prowl smiled.

They walked into the Rec room, a few Autobots were examining Frost's picture. Skyfire and Powerglide were leaving the room as they entered. Powerglide stopped to talk to Prowl. "Prowl, the Arielbots and I searched the area by air, and we couldn't find anything."

"They must have a base underground, or in a building." Prowl said to Powerglide before kneeling down in front of Frost. "Frost, I'm going to go talk to Optimus about something. I'll even see if he'll let me take you to Cybertron for a little bit. Ok? But for now I want you to stay with the Dinobots okay?"

Frost looked over at the five Dinobots with an unamused expression. Sludge snatched Slag's energon and carefully sat it on the horns on his back, which were also Slag's face when he transformed. Frost looked back with a frown, "Can't I come with you Sire?"

"No Frost, this is going to be adult talk." Prowl said with a smile. "I'll come get you once I'm done, okay?"

The white and ice blue Praxian nodded. "Okay Sire."

She dragged her peds across the floor as she went to the Dinobots. "Hi guys. Whatcha doing?"

"Me, Grimlock and other Dinobots are playing. What is tiny Autobot doing?" Grimlock transformed into his Dino form.

"Sire went to go talk to Optimus Prime, and he told me to stay with you guys." Frost said as flickered her wings. "Do any of you know any games?"

"Us, Dinobots no play. Dinobots only fight." Slag sneered angrily as he tried to get his energon.

Frost giggled behind a servo, "Do you need help Slag?" The hot headed Dinobot nodded, Frost climbed up Slag's back and grabbed the cube off of his back. She handed it to him before jumping off his shoulder, stumbling a little. "There you go."

"Me, Slag thanks runt." Slag grumbled and glared at Sludge and Snarl laughing away from the group. "Dinobot Sludge and Snarl, going to pay."

"Me, Grimlock not think that is a good idea." Grimlock placed himself between the two jokers and the angry one.

Frost felt her wings slowly moved downwards. She backed away and decided to go find someone a little safer to hang out with. She looked around the base, coming across the patrol charts that her Sire made. "Everyone is too busy to play with me." Frost frowned and continued until she made it to the entrance of the base. "I can't go outside by myself. Maybe I could if Vector Prime was here."

Ever since Vector Prime's last visit he hasn't appeared in any of her recharges or at all. Frost thought that his absence meant he was attempting to come visit her in person, so on some night Frost would have Telatraan I show her the sky. She would even ask her Sire if knew when the Prime would be here, of course he never gave her a clear answer. So until his next visit in her memories or during the day the little Praxian would look up at the sun and have a one sided conversation, hoping he was listening.

Frost found a slab of rock and climbed on top of it, and pulled the two datapads that Jazz had given her. She looked at her empty datapad trying to decide what to type to her uncle. "Hmm, two is c. No, two is f."

"I like to play games and learn new things. Could we play some more spy simulator games?" Frost looked at the key code a few times before saving the datapad and placing them in her subspace. "But how do I put it in Uncle Jazz's quarters?"

Frost shrugged with indifference. She was completely unaware of the two Cassetticons hiding in the distance. She skipped her way through the back of the ARK until she came to a stop in front of Jazz and Blasters quarter door. Frost stood on the tips of her peds to get a better glimpse of the number pad. "Hm, what's Uncle Jazz's code?"

She pressed the first four numbers, but that was incorrect. After five more failed attempts she got locked out for thirty seconds. Frost groaned sadly and sat in front of the door pouting. "Now what?"

"Did ya try 6-8-7-4-2?" A voice said with some an accent behind it. Frost looked up and watched Jazz sit down beside her; he smiled at her.

Frost looked up with a guilty smile before standing up and putting in the code. The light flashed green and the door slid open. "Thanks, I uh was trying to put this in your room and surprise you."

She pulled out her data pad that was meant for Jazz, and handed it to him. Jazz continued to smile as he took it. He turned it on and looked over it. The visored mech half chuckled when he easily decoded the small paragraph. "Of course we can lil spark. Guess dis means it's my turn. Ah'll drop it off later tonight."

"Okay." Frost nodded with a smile. "Can we do the simulators now?"

Jazz shrugged as he stood up, and helped Frost stand up. "Sure. What kind of uncle would Ah be if Ah disappointed my lil Frost?"

"Ha ha, you're funny Uncle Jazz." Frost laughed as Jazz took both her servos and gently swung her up into the air and did a few small spins. "Wahoo! This is fun!"

Jazz laughed with her before stopping and setting her on the ground. Frost stumbled around, trying to balance herself, but in the end she fell on her aft. "Ya okay?" She nodded with a dizzy look on her face. They both laughed until Frost could see straight. Jazz took hold of her servo and they made their way to the simulation room. "Remember what Ah said bout dah simulator?"

Frost nodded as she walked in the middle of dark room. The only light was from the Holo computer and the giant platform where Frost stood. "Mhm, it's not real."

"Good girl. Ya can put the visors on now, put yer servos on the controls." Jazz ordered and Frost lifted her servos on two poles with the similar white glow as the platform. "Dah simulation will be simple. Find all ten Autobot insignias before dah time runs out. Ya have twenty earth minutes. Ready?"

Frost took a deep intake and nodded. "Yeah."

"Simulator starts in five… four… three… two… one." Jazz's voice disappeared as soon as the blue light flickered across the visors. Frost looked around the room, using the poles to move and grab things.

Jazz watched her on the monitor, he remembered the first time he used a simulator. It was when he joined the academy, and if you could be the record time you got to remain in the academy. Jazz was put in a squad of femmes and mechs that thought it was a joke, so he took it as a joke too. Until half his team was sent home for failing, and that was when the mech took the simulator as a life or death situation. It was his turn, and everyone diode the think he'd get the required score to proceed, until Jazz proved them wrong. Not only did he pass, he set a new record with his optics offline. Jazz rose through the ranks in the Special Forces and led his own group, which they all joined the Autobots.

"Jazz, have you seen-" Prowl walked in the room and nearly exploded when he saw Frost walking through an empty warehouse on Cybertron, well a simulated version. "Explain. Frost. Simulator. Now." Prowl whispered with agitation, his wings stood straight out.

"She's doin good isn't she? Her scores have improved since last time." Jazz pulled up, on another screen, of all her scores. Each improving by ten nanoseconds. "Don't worry Prowler, Frost is just gettin insignias."

"Jazz, I specifically told you I didn't want Frost to use your simulator!" Prowl's whispers got louder.

"Frost, ya got five minutes!" Jazz ignored his friend's rant, and turned to face him. "Prowler, Frost loves it. It gives her somethin tah do besides those pads."

Frost looked straight up, on the screen was a tall mountain and on the side of the steep side was the last insignia. She looked around for anything that she could use to climb up. The youngling grabbed a cable and a hook, tying the two together. Prowl watched how quickly she came up with a solution, and was now attaching the cable to a crane that was near her. She attached the cable to the crane.

"Why wasn't she with the Dinobots?" Prowl crossed his arms as they continued to watch Frost. She was trying to figure out the controls for the crane.

"It's not tall enough." Frost exclaimed loudly as her wings fell.

"Use yer environment Frost. Remember, everythin has a solution." Jazz explained calmly to her. Jazz then answered Prowl's question, "Ah don't know. She was sittin outside my room."

Frost found the lever that extended the arm of the crane, she quickly pushed upwards until the crane lifted up and out just enough for her to get it. She climbed out the cab of the crane and climbed up to the top of it. Slowly Frost jumped across to the arm and climbed up the arm. Prowl was worried that she'd fall, but he knew that she would physically get hurt. He watched her reach the end of the arm, and touched the red insignia.

The screen and visors flashed green, indicating that she completed the simulation. Prowl gawked at the time she got; '00:05:15'. Frost pulled her servos away from the podiums and removed the visors. "Did you see? Did you see, I beat my score!" Frost shouted excitedly and ran up to Prowl and Jazz. "Did you see Sire? I did just like Uncle Jazz told me to, and I beat my score!"

"Yes, yes I did see sweetspark. But you knew I didn't want you to use the simulator." Prowl used his disappointed tone, and Frost bowed her helm sadly. "What if Jazz or someone else wasn't here and you got hurt? Or you accidently did a simulation that scared you?"

Frost's wings pressed against her back, and she refused to look up. "I'm sorry Sire. But Uncle Jazz only let's me use it if he's with me."

"And Uncle Jazz knew that I didn't want you to us it. I want you to go get your energon and straight to our quarters. I need to have a stern talk with Jazz." Prowl pointed to the door and then put a firm servo on Jazz's chest. "Don't even think about sneaking out Jazz."

Frost looked up with a frown, Jazz looked down at her and nodded. "It's okay Lil sparkling, Ah'll be okay."

She nodded and slowly walked out, the doors slammed shut. Frost heard her Sire shouting and saying a few naughty words in Praxian Cybertonian. "I didn't mean to make you angry." Frost whimpered and cried as she ran straight to their quarters. She climbed on the berth and cried in the blankets.

* * *

I'm working on a few more fanfics. At the end of Prowl's daughter I'll have a poll to see which one you all want to read first, but of course I'll post all of them so don't worry :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, I'd like to acknowledge the few reviews I had gotten. Seeker 3, I'm glad you like the protective Sire mode Prowl had. I'd lie to point out that the chain of commands I stuck close to the G1 series, so Prowl is actually 3rd in command not 2nd haha. And the reason Prowl didn't like Frost using the simulation, is explained in this chapter :) and AzalieKirkland: I'm glad you like the relationship between Prowl and Frost.

* * *

Ch.9

Jazz was standing in place as Prowl was explaining how his actions could've exposed Frost to the Decepticons or any possible viruses in the system. The saboteur rolled his optics behind his visors as he was getting bashed.

"Prowler, calm down. Ah personally update dah virus protection software on dah systems. As for dah Cons, dat's why Ah told Frost tah only use dah simulator when Ah'm around." Jazz crossed his arms defensively. "Ya saw her, she was enjoying dah challenge. And honestly her scores were almost as good as Bee's."

Prowl shook his helm angrily, "I don't care what her scores were. She is a youngling, she should be having fun and doing youngling stuff, not have timed tests on a simulator, designed for Special Forces!"

"She was having fun, Prowler. If ya don't want meh tah let her use it, fine Ah won't, but Frost will be disappointed dat ya took one of dah only fun things away." Jazz frowned and left Prowl alone in the simulation room.

Prowl stared at the door in shock. Unsure on how to react to his best friend totally chewing him out. He knew that he had to make it right and apologize, so he headed for Jazz's direction. Prowl found Jazz laughing with Bumblebee. Jazz looked up with a strained smile..

"Jazz I know I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, but I didn't want Frost to go through anything that might expose her to the Decepticons again."

"Are ya really saying sorry tah meh? Prowler, Ah won't forgive ya until ya apologize tah dah one who really needs it. And last Ah checked it wasn't meh." Jazz said coldly.

Prowl's wings fell down when he remembered how sad Frost had been when he scolded her. She was so excited to show her Sire what she had done, and he shot her excitement down like a Seeker. "You're right, I was too harsh with Frost."

Jazz smirked, "Of course Ah'm right. Ah'm always right." Jazz said jokingly.

The strategist smiled back and went off to his quarters. He put the code in and watched the door slide open. Frost was sitting in the middle of the berth with a couple datapads, busily typing away. "Frost, I'm sorry I was harsh with you but you knew how I felt about you using the simulator."

Frost looked up with a frown, her wings were at a forty-five degree angle. "I know, I'm sorry."

"How about we make a deal? I'll let you use the simulator but only if someone is with you. And I know that Jazz told you that rule, but I want you to hear it again. Okay?" Prowl said sternly.

Frost nodded with a sheepish smile and her wings came up a little. "I promise Sire."

Prowl smiled happily and kissed her chevron. He pulled her onto his lap and grabbed the corded datapad. Prowl looked at Frost's excited expression. "What's this?"

"Uncle Jazz and Blasters were doing this when I was hanging out with them a couple days ago. Uncle and I write messages for each other. He said once I remember the key without looking at him, I'll be able to do more coded stuff!" Frost said excitedly and continued to type the numbers. She stopped to look up at Prowl. "What did you have to talk to Optimus Prime about?"

"Adult stuff, don't worry about it. Why don't you tell me what you're writing to Uncle Jazz?" Prowl hinted as he secretly studied the second datapad.

Frost perked up instantly when he showed interest. "It says 'To Uncle Jazz, I'm sorry I got you in trouble. I had a lot of fun today though. I'm happy I got to stay with you and not the Dinobots. Love Frost.'"

"That's sweet, don't worry about Jazz and I. As for you and the Dinobots, why weren't you with them?" Prowl turned her around, so they could look each other in the optics.

Frost pouted and crossed her arms as she explained. "Sludge made Slag angry, and then Grimlock tried to break them up. And sludge and Slag got into a fight. They were too busy to see me leave."

"I know that they can be a bit intimidating, don't worry they wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose. I have another question for you; what kind of simulations does Uncle Jazz do with you?"

"He takes me to Cybertron, and sometimes different places on Earth! He has me go around to find different things. One time, I was looking for what felt like fifty earth toys called teddy bears! It was in a huge toy store!" Frost threw her arms out on either side to express her excitement. "Did you use a simulator when you were in the police force?"

Prowl smiled as he shook his helm. "We did more physical training. Speaking of Cybertron, Optimus gave me permission to take you there. But I will only take you if you're good for the rest of the week. We'll have Omega Supreme take us to Cybertron for the day. Okay?"

"Really? I get to go home? I'll be as good as Beachcomber, promise!" Frost jumped up and hugged Prowl's neck. "Thank you, thank you Sire."

"You're welcome sweetspark. I know I told you that I was suppose to have today off, but the mayor in Tranquility and he asked for Optimus to bring his second and third-in-commands to come." Prowl saw the disappointed look on her face.

"Can it come with you? I want to meet more humans and see other things." Frost asked, and her wings moved to a ninety degree angle as she tilted her helm to the right.

Prowl loved that she had the curiosity of Preceptor, Hound, and Beachcomber. Which was sometimes a bad thing. He shrugged with indifference, "You'll have to ask Optimus first."

"Can we go now? Can we please?" Frost jumped up and down on the berth excitedly.

"Optimus had some… Prime things to take care of for a bit in Asia. How about you refuel and take your nap, and then we can go play outside until he comes back?" Prowl suggested.

Frost nodded and scrambled across the berth, grabbing her energon. She slowly drank it all, and crawled under the blankets. "Sire, when do I get my own room?"

"When you're a bit older. Okay? Now recharge, I need to refuel and speak with Jazz." Prowl said as he grabbed the datapads and sat them on the nightstand, and then the empty cube. He dimmed the lights and then left.

Frost continued to lay in the berth, staring at the door. She was about to fall into stasis when the room lit up. Frost looked in the direction of the light, and she sat up with an excited smile. "You're back!"

'I know I've been away for a while young one, but I was too weak to stay with you. I am almost strong enough to come and visit you and the rest of the Autobots with my actual body.' Vector Prime zoomed closer to Frost.

"Really? When are you coming?" Frost started to pet the energy, a little tingling sensation ran through her digits. She pulled back and grabbed her servo. "Ah! That tickled."

'Yes, I know. That is because my power is becoming stronger. I will be coming to Earth within one Earth month, and I need you to tell Optimus Prime this. Okay?' Frost nodded, 'Good. Now I must go and prepare my departure. You must recharge if you wish to go to Cybertron with your Sire.'

"Okay Vector Prime." Frost laid down and went into recharge with a smile frozen in her face.

When Prowl returned he smiled at the sight of Frost in stasis. She had fell into recharge with the blanket covering only her peds. Silently laughing Prowl went over and lifted the blanket over her back. Prowl sat beside her and looked over all her datapads he made for her. He was surprised when he saw all of them filled with the correct answers. Prowl soon noticed that she even wrote a journal entry of what subjects she liked, and from what she written it seemed she loved learning about Earth's history and seemed to enjoy Cybertonian science.

Prowl sat them back on his desk and laid back down beside Frost. He reclined his helm on the wall and fell into recharge. Frost was the first to wake up. She sat up and looked around in confusion. The femme saw still leaning against the wall recharging.

"Sire. Sire wake up." Frost nudged the middle of Prowl's wings. Prowl mumbled in his recharge, still not waking up. She pushed on his chest, "Sire wake up."

"Five more minutes Frost, Sire's tired." Prowl grumbled as he slid down the berth and curled up slightly.

Frost groaned with annoyance and climbed on Prowl's stomach. "But Sire! I need to find Optimus. It's important!"

Prowl onlined his optics and looked down at Frost pouting at him. "Okay, okay I'm awake."

"Come one Sire, I need to talk to Optimus. Vector Prime said it's important." Frost said with more urgency behind her voice.

Prowl sat up quickly and his wings stood up straight. "What? Vector Prime came back?"

"Yeah, and he told me that I need to talk to Optimus." Frost pawed Prowl's chest.

He laughed and held her as he stood up. "Okay let's go find him."

* * *

Thanks for all the support from you guys (and girls)! Hoped you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, I hope the simulator scene last chapter was explained well enough. If not, leave a review and I'll discuss it a little next chapter. In the mean time, enjoy Chapter with! :)

* * *

Ch. 10

Prowl and Frost looked around the base for the Prime. They eventually found Optimus talking to Ironhide and Bumblebee near the entrance of the ARK. As the two Praxians got closer, the weapon specialist and yellow scout transformed and drove off. Frost ran up to Optimus Prime and hugged his leg.

"Hello Frost, what can I do for you Prowl?" Optimus turned to face the smaller mech.

"Actually Frost needs to tell you something. In private." Prowl hinted and Optimus nodded.

He gestured for them to follow him to the Brig. Prowl picked Frost up and quickly followed the Prime's fast strides. Once they were down in the Brig, Prowl sat Frost on top of a crate. Prime silently gestured for Frost to talk. Frost flickered her wings and jumped in her spot excitedly.

"Vector Prime came back! And he told me that he's going to be coming in an Earth month." Frost explained as she kicked her legs.

"When did Vector Prime tell you this?" Optimus looked at the smiling youngling.

Frost looked up at the ceiling to think when she had taken her nap. "Um… a cycle ago."

Optimus nodded and brought a servo to his battle mask. "Okay, we need to have a meeting and have everyone up to date on this."

"But Optimus, I thought we weren't going to tell anyone?" Prowl lifted Frost down to the ground as he looked up at the Prime.

"That was before it was confirmed another Prime was coming to Earth. Now go comm the patrols back to the base. And Prowl we discovered a warehouse that had energon stashed there." Optimus said casually.

Prowl silently groaned and nodded with a straight expression on his face. "Can I leave her with you, Prime?"

"Of course. I'd actually like to ask her some more questions." Optimus said cheerfully.

Prowl nodded and rushed up to the briefing room. Frost looked up at Optimus with a big grin. "Optimus can I go with and Sire to the city?"

Optimus chuckled as he lifted Frost up into his arm. He looked at her white and gold wings. "We will see Frost. I would like to ask you some questions, if that is alright with you."

Frost looked confused on what the Prime meant, but she nodded with a gentle flicker of her wings. "Is it about Vector Prime?"

"Sort of. Why do you have a keen interest in Cybertron? Is it because of the stories that the others told you?" Optimus asked as he walked up the stairs out of the Brig.

The white and ice blue femme shrugged with a blank stare. "I don't know. I have this feeling in my spark, and it's telling me that I want to go home. Can I read the datapad about Vector Prime again?"

"Sure, let's go to my quarters and get it. I know you don't like talking about it, but can you tell me about the Decepticons?" Optimus looked down at her, and saw the instant terror in her optics.

Frost shook her helm viciously and pushed against Optimus's chest. "No, no, no. Bad bots."

"Okay, okay I am sorry young one. I did not mean to bring back bad memories." Optimus rubbed her back to soothe her.

"It's okay." Frost wiped her optics as her wings moved up and down slowly.

Optimus nodded and made a quick stop at his quarters to pick up the Vector Prime datapad. He sat her down on the ground, and gave her the pad. They made their way to the briefing room. Frost saw how crowded the room was, the Autobots only parted enough to make a small walk path for Optimus. Frost looked around for Prowl, she whipped her helm around nervously. A pair of servos lifted her off the ground, causing Frost to squeak and thrash around nervously.

"Sweetspark, it's okay." Frost stopped when she realized that the servos belonged to her Sire. "I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you had heard me calling your name."

"I forgot how many Autobots there were, I couldn't hear anything." Frost held onto Prowl as he walked to the front of the room where Optimus and Jazz stood. Ratchet made is way up to the front also.

"Optimus, Cliffjumper and I were in the middle of patrol. Why'd we get commed back?" Mirage broke the stiff silence.

"A few others besides those that stand before all of you, have been keeping a secret. This secret was to ensure not only the team, but Frost's safety." Optimus explained as everyone turned their attention to the femme, who was trying to make herself smaller.

"What do you mean Prime?" Brawn shouted from the booth he was standing on.

Optimus looked at Prowl and nodded. Prowl cleared his vocal box before speaking. "Before the incident with the Decepticons, we discovered that Frost has ties with the Primes. Her actual Sire is Vector Prime, and he is coming to Earth in a month."

Frost stared at Prowl the entire time he spoke. Groove stepped through the swarm. "So does this mean she's the next Prime?"

"We don't know for sure. That is what we are hoping to know when he comes. That is part of the reason Megatron wanted her. Ratchet discovered a chip in her spark chamber, which him and Preceptor will tell us." He hinted with a quick glance at the two's direction.

Ratchet pulled up an image of the chip. "The chip was most likely on of Bombshell's cerebro shell that was encoded with Decepticon coding."

"We think that Megatron was planning on using the chip to reprogram Frost to become a Decepticon." Preceptor explained as he zoomed the picture in. "While I was examining it, I discovered that when the chip is near a spark it starts to create a cybernetic webbing. I had to eventually store it in a container to avoid the webbing to grow much larger."

"What about Frost?" Red Alert looked at Frost with a skeptical look. "How do we know she isn't secretly giving Megatron our secrets?"

"Frost is not a Decepticon spy! There was hardly any webbing on her spark." Prowl angrily said to the head of security.

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Inferno stepped a little in front of Red Alert, letting him know that he wasn't helping the situation.

Frost perked up and flicked her wings up and down. "Vector Prime visits me. He told me that he was trying to get stronger to come her and tell Optimus something."

Everyone was silent for a short bit until Jazz decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "Frost is still a part of dis crazy family we got going on. She ain't goin anywhere, and all yer frowns are makin her sad."

They all saw Frost pouting at their worries her either being taken away by the ancient Prime or growing up and turning into a Decepticon. They all mumbled a sorry, which perked Frost up right away. She looked over at Bumblebee, and saw something flash past the door. Frost grabbed ahold of Prowl's shoulder and gave it a tug.

"Sire, Sire." Frost said nervously.

"What's wrong sweetspark?" Prowl looked down and saw the fear in her optics.

She pointed at the door, "Something walked passed the door."

The Autobots all looked at the direction she pointed, and then at Optimus for orders. "Ironhide, take Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and Mirage. And check the Brig. Jazz, you take Hound, Red Alert and Beachcomber, and search the quarters. Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Brawn, and Bluestreak; you have the Rec room. The rest of the Minibots search the wash racks." He waited for the teams to leave before giving more orders. "Arielbots and Dinobots search the volcano perimeter. Protectobots, you'll stand guard at the entrance with Inferno and Grapple."

"Yes Sir!" The Autobots saluted, well everyone but the Dinobots, and went to their given destination.

Prowl sat Frost on the ground, and knelt in front of her. "Can you describe what you saw?"

Frost nodded viciously, "It had four peds, and a black tail. Kind of like an Earth cat."

"Ravage." Prowl whispered under his breath before coming the teams. ::Prowl to teams one through six, Frost identified the suspect. It's Ravage.::

::Team One: Clear.:: Ironhide's voice came through the comlink.

::Team Two: Got nothin.:: Jazz said smoothly.

::Team Three: Only thing missing is the High Grade.:: Wheeljack said with a laugh from him, Brawn, and Bluestreak.

::Team Four: Empty and we're running low on cleaner.:: That was Gears grumbling into the comlink.

::Team Five: E-every- Grimlock quit it! I don't care if you want to tell them, okay fine, I'll let you tell them if you put Fireflight down.:: Silverbolt said cautiously and his comlink ended with Grimlock finishing the transmission. ::Me, Grimlock says everything is okay.::

::Team Six: Just watching Grimlock and the Dinobots playing catch the Arielbot.:: Groove said.

Frost sat on the ground beside Prowl as he looked through the security cameras. "Sire? The bad bots won't get me, will they?"

"No they won't sweetspark, not when Sire's here. And the other Autobots of course." Prowl strained a smile as he squinted at the hall cameras. A flash went past the camera in hall three. ::Team Four, movement heading your direction.::

::Alright.:: Windcharger quickly said.

Optimus looked at his third-in-command, "Wherever Ravage is, Soundwave can't be that far behind. I'm going to go draw him out."

"Okay, be safe Prime." Prowl said as he continued to look at the cameras. Frost grabbed ahold of Prowl's leg and climbed up the side of him with as much ease as a youngling could. "Frost, you could've asked to be held. I am much taller than you, had you fallen you would've hurt yourself."

Prowl secured her on his arm, having her sit with her back against his chest and legs dangled over his arm. Frost examined the camera footage as thorough as Prowl was, she watched Ironhide stop in front of the camera and look up at it. He shrugged with a shake of his helm before continuing. She looked at the camera that was located at the entrance of the quarter spaces and at the end of it. Jazz was hacking into the separate rooms and they each scanned the rooms.

::Nothing on our end still.:: Hound commed Prowl while Jazz was talking to Windcharger.

::We didn't see any Cons come our way.:: The gray minibot said.

"Sire, why is this camera black?" Frost pointed to the screen that was located in the Rec room.

"Good question." Prowl touched his comlink. ::Prowl to Team Three, come in Team Three.::

::T-eam ee… breaking… thing…end… up.:: The voice had too much static for Prowl to get a clear indication on who answered and what they said.

::Team Three? Wheeljack? Bumblebee? Brawn? Bluestreak? Come in Team Three.:: Static continued to come through. ::If your areas are clear go to the Rec room, lost contact with Team Three.::

::On our way.:: Ironhide said with a grumble.

"Will Uncle Bluestreak and the others be okay?" Frost looked up worriedly.

Prowl nodded as he hugged Frost to comfort her. "Yes he will sweetspark."

::Team One to Prowl: We found them, looks like they were knocked out. Claw marks all over, and blast marks. Ravage wasn't in here alone.:: Mirage said through the comm. ::We're bringing them back up to the med bay.::

::Okay, did you see anyone leave?:: Prowl watched the teams leave their posts, knowing that the search was pointless if Soundwave made it in the base and out without them seeing.

::Not, she must've found a hole or something?:: Sideswipe said casually, and the Praxian could imagine him and his brother shrugging.

After Bumblebee's team were carried to the med bay, Frost refused to leave Bluestreak's side. She sat beside him and held his servo while Ratchet examined his body. "What happened? Will Uncle Bluestreak be alright?"

"They'll all be fine, Frost. Why don't you go see your Sire is dooming?" Ratchet hinted as he lifted the youngling onto the ground, giving her a gently nudge to the door.

"But I want to stay with Uncle Bluestreak and the others." Frost said sadly and drooped her wings.

"Oh no, no, no you will not play hurt sparkling. You are just fine, now go before I have to call the Dinobots in to carry you out." Ratchet warned, and saw that Frost bought the partial lie, and made a mad scramble out the door.

Frost looked down the hallway, deciding which direction to go. She turned left where Red Alert's office was. And by office it was really the security room that was located right outside the Brig. Frost knocked on the locked door and looked up at the camera that was angled outside. "Red Alert, can I come in?"

"What do you want?" Red Alert shouted from inside.

"I don't know where Sire is, and I thought you could tell me where he was?" Frost was getting tired of talking to the door.

"He's outside. He's in charge of today's training sesssion." The paranoid mech informed.

Frost sighed in disappointment, kind of wishing she could talk to him face to face. "Oh okay, thank you Red Alert." Her wings drooped as she shuffles outside.

When she made it outside, true to his word Prowl was giving a series of exercises and the group was more or less doing it. Frost walked up beside her Sire and saw him standing with his shoulders back and arms folded behind him, so she did what any other youngling would do, and copied him. A few of the slackers noticed and laughed at the site before them. Prowl looked down and chuckled at Frost standing there and smiling at the reaction she was getting.

"Sweetspark, what are you doing?" Prowl tried to keep a straight face long enough to talk.

"I want to be like you when I'm all grown up! Can I train to? Please?" Frost broke her stance and folded her servos together and pouted .

Prowl sighed in defeat, knowing that he would only lose more of these 'battles' if he let Frost get away with that face. "These drills are too complex for you. Maybe you can shout at those who aren't listening to me?" Prowl emphasized the last five words as he stared at Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Smokescreen.

Frost nodded with a big grin. "Uh huh, uh huh."

"Alright breaks over, back in formation. I want twenty sit ups!" Prowl ordered as he went back into his drill sergeant pose.

Frost sat where she stood, and started to play in the sand. Shrugged grabbed servos full and sprinkled them on her legs. She looked up and saw Sunstreaker leaning close to Smokescreen's audio receptor, and whispered something. Quietly Frost went over to them, and saw that her uncle was overheating.

"Uncle Smokescreen, why are you overheating? Is it too hot out here?" Frost tilted her helm with her innocent look.

The two lovers jumped back in surprise, both overheating in embarrassment. "Overheating? Hot? Yes, I'm overheating because it's really hot outside." Smokescreen said nervously.

"Oh okay." Frost grinned and skipped back over to her spot and continued to play in the sand.

She saw a snake slithering in the sand. When she was a sparkling, Frost has been deathly terrified of snakes and any other arachnids. Frost squeaked in fear and climbed on Prowl's peds, and hid her face behind his leg. Prowl smiled softly and purred softly.

"It won't hurt you, sweetspark." Prowl said softly.

She shook her helm, refusing to look at it. "Is it gone?"

Prowl waited for the snake to disappear under a rock before answering. "It's gone Frost."

"Hey Prowl, can we have an energon break? I need to refuel." Tracks vented slightly.

Checking his internal clock, Prowl nodded. "Twenty minutes, and then we're practice fighting."

Everyone groaned tiredly before jogging back inside. Frost hopped off Prowl's peds and giggled happily as she was lifted onto his shoulder. "Sire, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it sweetspark?" Prowl didn't know what he had asked for until Frost's question left her lips.

Frost tilted her helm and her wings made their ninety degree angle. A habit she formed when she asked questions. "What's interfacing?"

* * *

Thanks for all the support from you guys (and girls)! Hoped you enjoyed! Thank you everyone for the review, I really appreciate it :)


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so glad to hear that you all love Frost, she is pretty adorable, isn't she? I plan on having her reach her "Teenage" years in the next couple chapters, so give me a suggestion on which of the lucky mechs is going to get a shot by cupid's arrow. ;) also i have a poll on my page, if you could leave your oppions on it, thatd be great. In the mean time, enjoy Chapter! :)

* * *

Ch. 11

Prowl chocked in mid intake. "W-what? Where did you hear that?"

Frost saw Prowl's wings flinched in embarrassment, which confused her even more. "I heard Sunstreaker and Uncle Smokescreen whispering about it."

"I'm going to kick those three in the a-" Prowl stopped in mid sentence, seeing Frost staring up at him with an innocent smile. "Into the Brig. Uh… interfacing is erm… uh… hm… let's have Ratchet tell you. Come on."

"Okay." Frost skipped into the base, humming happily while Prowl was plotting three deaths.

When they made it to the med bay, Ratchet was typing away on his Holo screen. The medic look up and with a smile, which quickly turned into concern when Prowl was shaking his helm with a deep frown. Then he got really concerned when Frost skipped up to Ratchet and placed her digits on his desk.

"What happened?" He looked at the older Praxian for his answer.

"Turns out my little youngling has as good audio receptors as Jazz. She overheard two certain lambos and another Praxian discussing a certain action between lovers." Prowl crossed his arms.

Ratchet looked down at the smiling femme. She nodded with a big grin, "And Sire said you told me that you'd tell me."

The medic looked back at Prowl with that look of 'oh really now?' He sighed and looked back at Frost. "Well how do I put this in terms you'll understand? When two Cybertonians love each other very much-"

"Sire loves me very much." Frost said as a matter a fact.

Prowl stumbled backwards and silently cursed to Smokescreen and the twins. Ratchet chuckled in amusement. "Well yes, but that's a different kind of love. When two Cybertonians love each other very much, they will… cuddle."

"Sire and I cuddle." Frost looked slightly confused at Ratchet's explanation.

"That's a different kind of cuddle. How about when you're older I'll explain it to you? Your Sire looks like he's about to have a spark attack." Ratchet pointed to Prowl laying his helm against the med berth.

Frost nodded, "Okay. Where's Bumblebee? And the others?"

"They're all in their quarters recharging. And Prowl, I'll have a stern talking to with those three." Ratchet smiled reassuringly at Prowl.

"Thank you, Ratchet. How is your tank level?" Prowl went over to Frost and lifted her up in his arms.

"Their at fifty percent, but I'm not hungry. I want to go to Cybertron." Frost bounced in his arms excitedly.

"Frost, sweetspark, you know the deal. Be good for the whole week and then we can go." Prowl reminded.

Ratchet stood up from his seat, "You're taking Frost to Cybertron? I would recommend taking either Preceptor or I with you, we don't know what the atmosphere will affect her systems."

"I'd imagine not at all, I mean she seems to handle Earth's just fine. The only problem is the Decepticons, I'm taking Omega Supreme and a couple others. But if it'll prevent you from using percentages and graphs, I'll have you come also." Prowl rubbed Frost's wings gently.

Frost was quiet until her helm whipped to the right, and a pair of heavy steps were headed in their direction. Optimus Prime and Trailbreaker were walking past. She climbed out of Prowl's arms and ran for the two passing Autobots. "Hi."

"Hi Frost." Trailbreaker patted the top of her helm with a smile.

"Hello Frost." Optimus said formally.

Frost turned to Prowl and perked her wings up. "Can I go play?"

"Yes sweetspark, but stay close to the ARK." Prowl smiled as he watched her squeal happily as she ran down the hall. Then he remembered something and peeked around the corner, "And no simulator without someone!"

Frost turned slightly and waved behind her. "Okay!"

When she made it outside, occasionally stopping to say hi to the Autobots she passed. Frost looked around for something to do, and that's when she saw Omega Supreme in his multiple alt forms, sitting near the ARK. "Omega Supreme, hi!"

"Omega Supreme acknowledges small Autobot. Omega Supreme senses Prime coding. Vector Prime." Omega Supreme transformed and looked down at the femme.

Frost lifted her arms up, and the giant Autobot understood what she wanted, and lifted her up to his face. "Omega Supreme, how do you that I'm like Optimus Prime and Vector Prime?"

"Omega Supreme has been active since the Golden Age, when the Prime Council were still online. After the deactivation of the Prime before Optimus Prime, Omega Supreme deactivated for centuries. Then onlined when Optimus Prime became a Prime." Omega Supreme explained as he walked in a random direction.

Frost looked around in amazement, she saw everything from up at the giant's height. "Wow! This is so cool! I can't wait to tell Sire. Omega Supreme, can you set me down now?"

"As you wish." Omega slowly sat his claw like servo on the ground.

Frost smiled up at him, "Thank you!" Then she ran back in to find someone else to play with. It didn't take very long for her to find Blaster chilling in front of Telatraan I. "Hiya."

Blaster turned and had a dorky smirk plastered on his face. "What's crackin lil miss?"

"I'm trying to find someone to play with. Can I play with Steel jaw and the others?" Frost walked up to the red mech and begged.

He awed and couldn't help but release his partners. Raindance and Grand slam combined into Slamdance. Steel jaw and Ramhorn ran over to Frost, accidently knocking her over. She pushed away the two Cassetticons as she went back and forth from screaming and laughing.

"Steel jaw, no! No more, that tickles. Your glossa's like sandpaper!" She squealed while pushing Ramhorn away. He was typically not fun or liked to play around, but he honestly loved Frost to pieces, and it only made his partner happier to know that all of his creations adored the small femme. "Ramhorn, that tickles!" The rhino was rubbing his horn on the side of Frost's face, as gentle as he could.

"Okay fellas, dat's enough." Blaster said with a smile. Eject, Rewind mind helping meh?" The two bipedal Cassetticons nodded and rushed over to Blaster.

He popped open the base of Telatraan I, moving the frame to the side. "Ah'm not getting clear readings, and dah systems seem tah be short circuiting."

"And you need us to find the problem in the bundles of wiring?" Rewind pointed out the obvious before him and his twin crawled underneath.

Slamdance as tossing Frost up in the air, and was happy to get giggles from her. Frost took deep intakes after he sat her on the ground. "Do you want to see what Bumblebee taught me?"

"Sure lil miss." Blaster answered as he turned his attention to Frost.

She walked over to a wall, and walked her legs up it until she was putting all the weight on her servos. Frost took a couple steps foreword until she was away from the wall. Slowly she lifted her right servo up off the ground and looked at the gawking mech and Cassetticons.

"Wow dat is amazing. Want tah sweetspark something really cool?" Blaster took a couple steps away from the mega computer and flipped onto his servos and did a few push-ups.

"Woah, you're really strong!" Frost sat on the ground and was patting the metal mane of Steeljaw, he purred softly as he laid his helm on her lap. "How did you meet Eject and everyone?"

"My Cassetticons? Ah met them dah day they were sparked. Ya see Ah'm a special species of Cybertonian, when we are all grown up we start having little versions of our sparks separate from our spark. Once dose sparks are done growing and dah frame is down growing we sort of… hm… spark em. Dah Minis depend on meh tah take care of em, and Ah depend on em to make sure Ah'm healthy tah take of all of us. It's sort of like Prowl and ya, you depend on him and he depends on ya tah stay safe and growing up." Blaster explained as he placed a servo on Slamdance's shoulder. "And Ah have special coding dat gives meh dah ability tah care for each and everyone one of my Minis. Soundwave is dah same way, he can't harm any of his Cassetticons, if he physically hurts his Minis by his own servos he will shut down."

"Oh, so it's like the earth rhino and bird relationship? The birds eat the bugs off the rhinos back and alerts it when danger is nearby, and the rhino is bug free." Frost had recently learned that from watching a documentary on animals in Africa.

Blaster nodded, and completely forgot about how smart Frost was. "Yer right, it's a Symbiotic relationship dat we all share."

"Did you know that another good example of a Symbiotic relationship, is the crocodile and Plover bird? The Plover climbs into the reptiles mouth and eats any food stuck in its teeth, and the crocodile gets its mouth cleaned. The bird trusts the crocodile so much that it knows it won't get eaten." Rewind slipped that bit of information in.

"Touchdown!" Eject shouted before climbing out from under Telatraan I. "That was an awesome game!"

"And we lost him tah the sports station. Eject, did ya find anything?" Blaster knelt besides his dusty blue Cassetticon. He picked the webbing off of his body. "Well looks like we got cleaning duty tah do."

"I think Eject cleaned most of it already." Rewind teased his brother.

"Oh, I found this connected to the mainframe. I was going to tell you, but then a game came on and I got distracted." Eject handed Blaster a small golden chip, it was about the size of the Cassetticon's servo.

Frost pulled Blasters servo down so she could see what it was. "What's that?"

"Don't know. Yo Telatraan, can ya tell meh what dis is? Or what it was downloading into yer systems.?" Blaster stood up and replaced the metal sheet.

Telatraan I scanned his systems and came up with an error message. "No new data. Data transferred from my systems."

"What was it?" Blaster felt all his partners form a semicircle around him and Frost.

Again the computer scanned his systems and pulled up a file on Frost. "All data transferred was on Prime Praxian neutral, Frost; adopted by Autobot third-in-command and strategist Prowl."

"Do ya know who was transferrin dah data?" Blaster looked at his partners. "Steel jaw, Eject go get dah big bot."

They nodded and ran off. "The recipient was Third-in-command and communication officer, Soundwave. Brother of Autobot communication officer, Blaster." Telatraan I pulled up Blaster's and Soundwave's files.

"Why did he want to know about me?" Frost held onto the red mech's leg.

Blaster tapped a digit on the computer in thought. "Was he with ya when dah CONS kidnapped ya?"

"Mhm." Frost whimpered and pressed her face against his cool leg.

He knew what that meant, and knowing his brother that 'error' in the coding would soon be taken care of with a few adjustments. "Remember when Ah said dat we couldn't hurt our Cassetticons?" She nodded, "Well sometimes there'll be a coding error dat makes our programming glitch, and we can't harm anything dat's dah size of a Mini. So when ya got hurt his programming glitched and he saw an 'orphaned' Cassetticon dat needed him."

"But I'm not a Cassetticon." Frost looked up with a confused expression.

"Yes, but when we have a glitch we can't tell dah difference. We see a small bot hurt, we need tah take care of it." Blaster explained as he lifted her up on his left shoulder. "So how's dah coding messages goin?"

Frost smiled, "Good. Uncle Jazz still has to make me one."

"Ha ha, dat sounds like Jazz." Blaster said as Optimus Prime, Prowl, and the two Minis hustled in the room. "Prime we got a problem. Seems dat Soundwave has a glitch in his Symbiosis coding."

"Could you please elaborate?" Optimus folded his arms in front of his waist.

"Sometimes we get a glitch in our Symbiotic coding, which makes us tah go tah our basic and number one coding. Care for any Cassetticon dat is tah weak tah care for itself. Soundwave is going through one, and he is lookin for any information on dah Lil. He probably wants tah correct dis glitch before it gets worse. Ah don't think dat Frost should be left alone." Blaster lifted Frost up off his shoulder and sat her on the ground.

Frost saw that the three Autobots were concerned about this new found information. "I wish I was older." She stomped her ped on the ground and crossed her arms with a pout.

Prowl and everyone watched Frost throw a tiny tantrum. The white mech put his servos on his hips with a deep frown. "Frost, you can't throw a tantrum. You'll be an adult soon, don't worry."

"But I can't be an Autobot when I'm little, and I want to help you." Frost looked at the ground, still frowning.

"Frost, you'll be able to become an official Autobot when you're older enough to make a decision like that. But we all know that your spark will tell you what path to take." Optimus knelt down in front of her, and put a servo on her shoulder.

The young Praxian calmed down. And looked up at the taller mechs. "Okay." Then she remembered the question that she was not yet answered to satisfy her. She turned her attention to her Sire, "Did Ratchet talk to Uncle Smokescreen and the twins?"

"Oh not this again. Sweetspark, Ratchet said that he'll explain it when you're much, much older." Prowl groaned as he slid a servo down his face.

And of course Blaster and Optimus Prime got curious. Blaster was more curious than the Prime, and asked the question that was almost literally Prowl's undoing. "Explain what?"

Frost hopped a ninety degree angle, a big smile on her face. "Uncle Smokescreen and Sunstreaker were whispering about interfacing earlier, and I asked Sire what it is and he said that Ratchet would tell me, and the. Ratchet said he'd tell me when I'm older. So can you tell me?"

Prowl groaned once more in despair, Optimus fell silent, unsure how to take this, and Blaster was doubled over laughing. And Frost stood there in confusion, trying to figure out why it caused her sire to react this way. Blaster soon got control of himself, and gave her a vague answer. "Interfacing, is when two Cybertonians, who don't know each other, become close friends. And once dey are close friends, dey start tah create feelings for each other. Once dose feelings are made day… play fun, adult games."

Frost made a small 'o' with her mouth. "Oh okay, that makes more sense than what Ratchet told me."

"Yer welcome Prowl." Blaster smirked at Prowl's relieved expression.

"Thank you, Blaster." Prowl sighed in relief. "Well Frost, we're going to go to the city, and if you want to come with us, you better go refuel."

Frost grinned and her wings stood up out straight. "Really? I get to go to the city with you!? I'll be right back!" She ran out of the room to go get some energon, and quickly drink it.

She ran back to the room and saw that Jazz, Bumblebee, and Tracks were gathered around Prowl and Optimus Prime. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Is it really a good idea to take the kid?" Tracks casually threw a digit over his shoulder.

"Frost knows to be good. And I think she should get some time to learn about Earth besides reading about it and watching documentaries on it." Prowl explained as he saw how confident Frost was. Then he saw something strange about his adopted sparkling. "Frost, has your wings colorings been growing again?"

Frost turned her helm and saw the glittery gold markings were slowly curling in on itself. "I don't know. I didn't see that."

"Hm, has Vector Prime been visiting lately?" Optimus interrupted Prowl's question, though it was going to be the same question.

"Not sense I told you about him coming to see us." Frost looked up at him with a slight frown.

"Well as fun as it is to play two hundred questions with Frost, we probably should get going." Tracks transformed where he stood.

Everyone turned to give Tracks that 'Really?' look. "Ah think yer lookin for twenty questions?" Jazz pointed out.

"Whatever. Are we going or not?" He grumbled annoyingly.

Frost waited for Optimus to transform before climbing into the trailer and say in the far right corner. She pulled her knees to her face with a sad expression. "I don't think Tracks and Red Alert don't like me very much."

"That's not true Frost, they like you. Red is just a very paranoid mech. As for Tracks, he was upset because he didn't get to recharge." Optimus reassured the sad femme. "What are you going to do while we're in the city?"

"Hm, I'm going to ask all the humans what it's like to have that stuff on their helms. Erm, hair? Yeah hair, like how do they get it to grow on their face? Oh and to be smaller than a tree. I'm also going to ask why they scrunch up their face and release air and water from their nose and mouth." Frost forgot about Tracks' snippy attitude.

The ride was rather long, and they half way there when. Optimus commed Prowl that Frost had fallen into recharge. Prowl knew that these naps wouldn't last forever as Frost grows up, so be made sure she got outside one whenever he can. ::Thanks Prime. Did the gold stop growing?::

::Yes, I wouldn't worry about it Prowl. Frost is growing up." Optimus tried to reassure Prowl, but he knew how Praxian wings were, and they never stopped getting coloring for a few months and then start up again. He suspected Vector Prime had something to do with this, and he would ask him next time he saw him.

::Tracks, can you try being nice to Frost?:: Prowl drove up next to the blue corvette.

::Yeah, yeah I'll try. No promises, I'm running on fumes and a certain Prime thought it'd be cool for me to come after an eight hour shift!:: Tracks shouted loud enough for Optimus to know who he was talking about.

::Well you were the first one I saw, so there's no need to get your pulleys in a twist, Tracks.:: Optimus turned right and slowed down when they came upon a luscious green park. ::We're here, Tracks best behavior please? Bumblebee can you get in my trailer and wake Frost up?::

Bumblebee transformed and walked in the trailer. He knelt besides her and gently shook her shoulder. "Frost, Frost wake up. We're here."

Her optics onlined and she sat up rubbing her optics. Frost arched her back as he stretched, her wings stood out straight and shook while she was stretching. "We're here?"

"Yup, come on I'll carry you." Bumblebee lifted her up and held her as he walked back out. Frost rested her helm on his shoulder as she looked around tiredly. "Wow it's so pretty."

Prowl transformed and followed Optimus to a wooden platform, where a group of men stood, wearing suits and had guns resting on their waists. In front of the armed men was an older man wearing a suit. "Optimus Prime, so great of you to come. We really appreciated that you accepted our invite for the unveiling."

"Thank you for allowing us to come Mayor Gunther. This is my third-in-command Prowl, and this is one of my warriors; Tracks. And over there by the pond is one of my best scouts, Bumblebee. We would like to inform you that we have a… younger guest with us. She came from our home planet." Optimus Prime explained as Bumblebee turned and made his way back to the others.

"Frost, want to say hello?" Prowl walked on the side that Frost was laying her helm. She nodded and leaned over to Prowl. He took her and sat her on the ground.

"What's this?" The mayor looked in awe and confusion as Frost and Prowl walked over to the platform. She had a tight grip on Prowl's digits.

"Mayor Gunther, this is Frost. Frost this is Mayor Gunther, he's sort of like the human version of a Prime." Prowl said calmly to get Frost to release her death grip.

Frost pulled away and got closer to the platform, and knelt down. "Hi." And then she ran back behind Prowl's leg.

"She little thing isn't she?" The mayor teased.

"Frost hasn't met many humans, this is a new environment for her also. She's what you call a child." Optimus explained to the man.

"Optimus, can I go get some recharge before whatever it is we're doing here? I'm going to crash if I don't." Tracks had a servo on his hips as he put all his weight on the opposite ped.

The Prime nodded, getting agitated with the whining from the grown mech. "Prowl, remind me not to bring Tracks to anything after a shift."

"Got it Optimus." Prowl nodded and rubbed the back of Frost's helm.

Frost looked around in awe and fear. She didn't realize how scary it was, and she knew that nothing was going to hurt her, but she had never been far from the ARK before. She heard Sirens off in the distance, and a police car, ambulance, and firetruck drove past. Frost perked up , thinking that those vehicles were Inferno, Red Alert, and Ratchet but then she realized that it wasn't them. She then saw a falcon flying over head, but she thought it was Laserbeak, and hid behind her Sire. Prowl sighed sadly, and knelt beside her.

"It's okay sweetspark, it's just an Earth bird. It won't hurt you, promise." He rubbed the back of her wings to reassure her.

Frost nodded as she calmed down. She looked around and saw a group of white daisies flowing in the small breeze. She walked over to them and laid down in front of them, and giggled when they skimmed her face. The humans were in awe by the cute scene before them.

"As the mayor of this beautiful city, I should probably tell you what exactly we have underneath this cover." The mayor gestured behind him. "This is a new statue to show tourists that we are allied with you, the Autobots, visitors from another planet. The people of the city brought this idea to me a few months back."

"That is generous of you, but you didn't have to do this. We are merely visitors to you world, and only staying until we can get the Decepticons off this planet." Optimus gave his typical 'We're just refugees' speech.

"Yes, but we believed that it was the right thing to do, after you saved my daughter from those scoundrels." The mayor clenched his fists as he recalled the memory.

In the distance, on top of one of the buildings, stood Megatron and the Stunticons. He laughed darkly as he watched Frost play in the water. "I will have you, my little sparkling."

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed! Thank you everyone for the review, I really appreciate it :)


	12. Chapter 12

I would like to apologize for any and all grammar and spelling errors i have made in the previous chapters. I'm typing this on my phone, and the autocorrect is botj good and bad to have. Haha. Again I plan on having doing the next couple chapters with Frost in her teenageer years, so give me a sugggestion on what her alt mode should be, and remember this is in the 80s, so old school vehicle models please. In the mean time, enjoy Chapter! :)

* * *

Ch.12

The unveiling of the marble statue of a human looking up to Optimus Prime, his digit extended to the human and his hand gripped the tip of his digit. The humans were excited for the showing of their visitors the statue. Frost met some human children, and they had the time of their lives in the small wooded area near the pond. When the Autobots returned back to the base, Frost told everyone about her day, and how she played with the humans. The Autobots all chuckled at the enthusiasm the little femme had.

"I had so much fun Sire! Can we do it again?" Frost was splashing in a puddle of water that had collected in the corner of the wash rack. Prowl was laughing as he tried to rub cleaner behind the chevron and in between the rotators on her back. He couldn't believe how dirty Frost had gotten when she was playing. The humans had a mud fight, and Frost had gotten in the middle of the mini fight.

"Frost, Frost sweetspark hold still. Ha ha, I can't get you cleaned if you're splashing dirty water all over the place." Prowl said behind a series of laughs. Frost stopped and stood still long enough for Prowl to get all the small spaces. "There, now go stand under the water. As for going again, I don't see why not, but we'll be going to Cybertron in a couple days."

Prowl helped rinse her off and then grabbed a towel for her, and wrapped it around her. He let her do most of the drying off, but he helped her dry her wings off. Frost jumped into his arms, only to be sat on the counter. Prowl grabbed a red rag and a container of wax. "Sire, how come you're not cleaning yourself?"

"Well I'd say I got one, wouldn't you agree?" Prowl teased Frost as he scooped some wax and applied it on her wings, gently evening the coat on them.

Frost covered mouth as she giggled. "Yeah. Sire, are you nervous to meet Vector Prime?"

Prowl stopped for a mere second before turning her around to face him. He pressed their chevrons together and smiled softly. "I'm never nervous, and Vector Prime isn't going to change that."

Frost nodded, satisfied with the answer, and Prowl went back to applying the wax to her. After five minutes of applying it and another ten minutes of letting it dry, Prowl and Frost were laying on the berth ready for a well deserved recharge. Morning rolled around, and the strategist rolled onto his side and tossed an arm over Frost. Well where Frost was suppose to be anyways. Fully online Prowl sat up, and threw the thermal blanket off him.

"Frost, where are you?" Prowl checked the wash rack, and saw that it was empty and he opened the closets and both were empty. He rushed out the room, and looked down the hallways. "Slag."

He tapped his comlink. ::Jazz, have you seen Frost?::

::No, why?:: Jazz sounded like he was in an empty room.

::I onlined from recharge, and she's not in our quarters.:: Prowl walked down each hall, trying to find her.

::Okay Prowler, Ah'll help ya find her.:: Jazz said calmly. They disconnected the connection.

Prowl made his way into the Rec room, and saw the twins and Ironhide sitting around a table. They had their backs turned to him, and Prowl sighed in relief when Frost was kneeling on the table with a paint brush that was covered in gold glitter.

::Jazz, I found her. She was in the Rec room with Ironhide.:: Prowl informed his friend before confronting his adopted creation. "Frost, why did you leave the room? I nearly had a spark attack when you weren't there."

Frost sat the brush back in the paint and frowned, obviously sorry for what she did. "I'm sorry Sire, you were really tired, and I was getting bored. But doesn't Sideswipe and Sunstreaker look cute? Uncle Ironhide told me that I got to paint them because they were saying naught things around me."

Prowl looked at the embarrassed twins, and their matching gold flowers and butterflies painted on their chests and arms. Sunstreaker's glitter had red mixed in to help the designs pop out against his already yellow armor. "They do look… ha ha… sparkly."

"When can we wash this off? I can't let the Cons see me like this!" Sunstreaker stood up angrily from his chair and gestured at himself.

"At the end of the day. Next you'll think twice before talking that kind of language around Frost." Ironhide tried to be tough, but he couldn't take them serious.

Frost perked her wings and giggled happily, and something on the corner of her right wing caught Prowl's attention. An Autobot insignia. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe did you paint on her wing?"

They shook their helms, "No."

"Frost did anyone paint on your wing?" Prowl touched the insignia, silently praying to Primus that it was just paint.

Frost shook her helm also. "No Sire."

"Why are you so interested in her wing, Prowl?" Ironhide closed the paint cans and handed them to the twins.

Prowl turned her slightly for the old weapon specialist to see. "The coloring just started forming again. I've never seen anything like this before, it made a perfect insignia."

"Does that mean I'm an Autobot like you, Sire?" Frost hopped onto the ground with a big grin on her face.

"I don't know, you're still too young to fight this war. But yes, you're an Autobot just like us." Prowl said sorrowfully.

Frost squealed excitedly and hugged Prowl's leg. "Yay, can I go show Uncle Jazz?"

"Sure sweetspark, I think he's in the security room with Red Alert." Prowl saw the smile falter at the mention of the security director. He knelt in front of her, and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about Red, he's just good at his job."

"You mean he's got a few bolts loose in his processor." Sideswipe jokingly said as he popped the side of his helm.

Ironhide and Prowl looked up with death glares. "You're not funny Sideswipe." The strategist said with disappointment.

Frost tuned out the rest of the conversation and made a mad dash for the security room. She knocked on the door, he wings twitching nervously. "Hi Red Alert, I was wondering if I could come in?"

"Why?" Red Alert said through the speaker next to the door.

"Is Uncle Jazz in there?" Frost took a deep intake, feeling extremely awkward right now.

A whispered conversation came through the speaker, and then a loud reluctant groan. "Fine you can come in, but only for a minute."

The door slid open, and Jazz as reclining in a chair next to Red Alert. The white and red mech looked peeved and his glaring optics were aimed at the smirking Polyhexian. "Hey there Frost, what can we do for ya?" Jazz asked with a couple small bobs of his helm, which told Frost that he was listening to music.

"Looks what I got on my wing. Sire said that I'm like you now." Frost ran up between the two, and placed the tips of her digits on the edge of the control console.

Jazz and Red Alert leaned forward and gawked at the gold Autobot insignia staring at them with the blank face. "Did ya do dis?" Jazz asked and was answered with a shake of Frost's helm. "Yer gold markings just did dis?"

"Uh huh, and Sire said that Vector Prime probably did it. Sire didn't seem very happy about it, but I'm an Autobot like you all now!"

"So you're saying that you onlined from stasis, and it magically appeared there? I'm not buying it." Red Alert sat back and crossed his arms with a deep frown.

Frost sighed sadly and looking at her peds. "B-but I-I wanted to be like you."

"Oh Red, dat's not nice. She just wanted tah be like everyone else, better than wantin tah by dah C-O-N-S." Jazz whispered the spelling, though he knew that it was useless when Frost was right there.

Red Alert shook his helm, still unconvinced. "I don't care, once the coloring stops it stops. Not stop and then starts again."

Frost felt something in her spark, and her servos clenched as her optics narrowed. She shook her helm aggressively before turning on her heels and running off, not caring about Jazz yelling for her to come back. Frost ran down to the Brig, and hid in one of the empty cells, which was now used as storage space. The bars were big enough for her to squeeze through and hide behind the giant crates. She sat in the far corner and pulled her knees up to her face, tears streamed down her face.

"I wanted to be like everyone else." Frost said behind ragged intakes. "Why does he not like me?"

The Brig doors slid open and the sound of peds walking in, caused Frost to quiet down. She peeked through the gaps in between the crates. She saw a flash of red and white. 'No, I don't want you.'

"Frost, come out please. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things." Red Alert stopped in the middle of the room and looked around, trying to find her.

"You don't like me." Frost cried into her servos.

Red Alert sighed and shook his helm, "No I don't hate you, it's just that I… I'm very… paranoid. And I tend to jump to conclusions, I jumped to a couple big conclusions with you, and I'm sorry."

Frost peeked through the gap again and sensed the regret and sincerity in the mech's voice. She went to climb out, but then tell ground shook underneath them and a loud explosion. Frost screamed and retreated back in the corner; Red Alert tapped the side of right arm, where he kept a second way to do work when he was out of his "office". He swiped through all the cameras trying to figure out what was going on.

::Red, the volcano is erupting, ya gotta get out of there.:: Inferno came through the comlink.

::Not, not until I get Frost out.:: Red Alert hacked into the Brig cameras, and quickly found Frost curled up in the first cell. "Frost, we have to get out of here."

"I can't, the boxes are moving." Frost tried to stand up, but the crate beside her rocked back and forth.

Red Alert nodded and rushed over to the cell, and entered the code. He quickly removed the boxes, he looked down at Frost and was in the middle of lifting her up when the volcano shook again. He fell backwards, Frost landed on top of him, and the boxes collapsed in the empty space.

"Are you okay?" Red Alert asked as he stood up. Frost nodded and looked up at the ceiling. Rocks and dirt shook out of place.

::Red Alert, get out now!:: Inferno shouted over the explosion.

::We're on our way.:: He said as they ran out of the Brig. "Hold on."

Frost wrapped her arms around his neck as he sprinted through the crumbling base. He saw the entrance of the base, and made a mad dash through the door. When they were close enough Red Alert activated the door and energy shield. As the door was slowly closing the security director dove out the door. Everyone stopped, unsure what happened with the dust in the air.

"Red, Frost? Red, are you guys okay?" Optimus shouted.

A figure stood up from within the dust cloud and walked through it. Everyone cheered with excitement when Red Alert and Frost were safe. Prowl rushed over and took Frost in his arms, nuzzling her and purred to express his happiness. Inferno ran to his partner and lifted him off the ground as he hugged him.

"Ferno, Inferno too tight." Red Alert tapped his shoulder.

The red mech released him and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Red."

Prowl examined Frost to see if she was okay. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Frost nodded and looked at her savior. Prowl knew what she wanted to do, and he sat her on the ground. She walked up to him and hugged his leg. "Thank you for saving me Red Alert."

He smiled and picked her up, and returned the hug. "You're welcome. I hope you can forgive me for my mistakes."

"Mhm." Frost perked her wings and hummed happily.

Once again everyone cheered as the two continued to hug. Frost turned to face her smiling Sire. "I want Red to come to Cybertron with us."

"That's up to him, sweetspark." Prowl took Frost back and wiped some dirt off her face. "Looks like it's cleaning time again for you."

Red Alert looked up to his partner, who was nodding for him to accept the youngling's offer. "I'd gladly accept your offer, Frost."

She grinned happily, "Yay!"

The team watched the volcano erupt viciously, lava flowed down the sides and in front of the shield. The sound of sizzling filled the silence, as the hot liquid hit it. Frost watched in a mix of fear and awe. She was amazed at how they lived in this dangerous thing, and now it was also a danger to them.

"It'll stop soon, don't worry Frost." Ratchet looked over at the staring femme.

Another explosion erupted, but this time not from the volcano, but the sky. Everyone looked up, and saw a ball of light flew across the sky. Jazz pulled out his rifle and Preceptor transformed and zoomed in on the object. They couldn't get a clear view of it, but it had a fixed destination. Which was also the same spot that Frost landed.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed! Thank you everyone for the review, I really appreciate it :)


	13. Chapter 13

I would like to apologize for any and all grammar and spelling errors. Haha. Again I plan on having doing the next couple chapters with Frost in her teenageer years, so give me a sugggestion on what her alt mode should be, and remember this is in the 80s, so old school vehicle models please. In the mean time, enjoy Chapter! :)

Disclaimer: Don't own the Bot that will be in this chapter, only one I claim is Frost, along with the plot.

* * *

Ch. 13

"What is that?" Hound asked the obvious question.

Frost didn't seem to understand what was happening, but she knew that the others were unsettled. When the object hit the ground Frost's personality changed. She slid out of Prowl's arms and walked a couple feet. "Sire."

"What is it?" Prowl walked behind her.

She shook her helm, "No, Sire. He's here."

"Wait, Vector Prime? He wasn't due for another week." Ironhide looked at Optimus with clarification.

"He's here, he's here!" Frost clapped her servos as she jumped up and down.

Prowl's wings dropped, wondering why the Prime came early. He was jumping to conclusions that he was going to take Frost away, or to a yell at him for not keeping her safe. Jazz and Prowl's brothers put supporting servos on his shoulders and wings. He looked at them and gave them a thankful smile.

Optimus watched at the crash site, unable to decide what to do. He was about to send a team to retrieve the Prime, but a bright light appeared in front of them. Out of the bright light came a white mech with gold markings on his shoulders, legs, and arms. He had light blue wings that were edged with a maroon color. In the center of his stomach was a red orb surrounded by teal glass. And strapped to his hip was a long crystal sword with matching gold markings.

"Prime, who is that?" Trailbreaker glanced at his leader.

"I am Vector Prime, Trailbreaker. Guardian of time and space, once a Prime before Primus gave me another duty." The mech looked down at the black mech; we was a mere two inches taller than Skyfire. He felt tiny arms wrap around his leg, and he looked down with a smile. "Hello young one, had quite the adventure I see?"

"Mhm." Was all that Frost could say.

"Why are you here so early?" Prowl stood where he was, but really wanted the comfort of his youngling.

The Prime turned his attention to the mech. "Do not worry Prowl, I have not come to take the child away. And you have down amazingly well with caring for her needs. The reason for my early departure, was that Megatron has been planning on taking Frost and turning her from the light."

"But we took the chip out from her spark?" Ratchet took a step forward.

Vector Prime nodded as he knelt in front of his followers. "You are right Ratchet, but Megatron planned one step ahead. He knew that you would quickly find the chip, and he had Shockwave do some experimenting on Frost. I do not know what, as I was blocked off from her when she was under the mech's 'care'."

"Can you tell us what he did now that she's safe?" Prowl couldn't handle not knowing what may be happening inside Frost.

He shook his helm with a small frown. "No, he has buried it deeply in her programming. It could take mega cycle to a vorn to figure out what it is."

"How did Frost know it was ya?" Jazz released his friend's shoulder.

"Because she is a part of my spark, Jazz. As long as I'm online and in the same area as her, Frost will always know that I am close." Vector Prime explained as he looked down at his smiling creation. He saw the cooling magma covering the base, he sighed sadly. "I see that you are having troubles. Let me assist."

Vector Prime turned and arched his long wings until they stood up straight. The red orb in his chest lit up and shot a beam at the volcano, and blue light shit out from his wings. The magma heated up and flew back up the mountain. Once the magma was back inside Vector Prime shot the red beam at the mouth of the volcano, and rocks fell into it.

"How, how'd you that!?" Huffer looked a little shell shock.

"I am the Guardian of time and space, Huffer, so I have gained some abilities that enable me to do what is required of me." Vector Prime explained. He lifted Frost up to his face. "I see you got my gift."

Frost saw that he nodded at the gold insignia, and she smiled happily. "Yeah, it's so pretty."

"Why did you give her an insignia so early?" Prowl stared at the taller mech.

"My reason for the insignia, was to bring happiness to my creation. I heard her wishes to be part of the team, wanting to be like her adopted family, and be like the one else who raised her." The Prime said as he rubbed the side of her cheek. "She always looks up to you Prowl, even when you are crossed with her. Learning from her mistakes, Frost always asks what her Sire would do. She may not say it as much as you may want, but she loves you with all her spark."

Hearing that made Prowl's spark swelled with happiness. He did love it when Frost told him that she loved him, and it saddened him when she wouldn't say it. "You said you had to tell Optimus something once you came to Earth?"

"Oh yes, but I must speak to him in private. And it requires Frost to be with us." He sat her back down.

"We can talk." Optimus looked at the team of Autobots, who were secretly planning on trying to listen in on the conversation. "There are patrols and training to do, so keep yourselves busy until we are done."

They all said "Yes Sir." As the two Primes turned and head in. Frost looked at Prowl for an answer. All he did was nod and smile. She ran to him and jumped into his arms, and hummed happily. "I love you Sire."

"I love you too sweetspark." Prowl kissed her chevron before setting her back down.

Frost ran off to follow the Vector Prime and Optimus Prime. The three went into the main room where Telatraan sat. Optimus locked the door so none of the others could walk in.

"It is an honor to meet you, Vector Prime." Optimus sounded almost like a fan boy.

"You have done well leading the Autobots to successful victories. The rest of the Primes are proud of their successor." Vector Prime put a servo on his successor's shoulder as he smiled. "But I didn't come here just for Frost, I came here to tell you that the Primes are dying."

"What do you mean?" Optimus looked at him in confusion.

"With so little bots in the world, and the others scattered across space, the Primes that have joined the Allspark cannot choose a successor for you. And none of those that follow you here on Earth, are not qualified to relieve the Matrix of Leadership after your time comes." The white and gold mech explained. "But we have felt the presence of another Prime, but he is not on Earth. He is in stasis with others, when his time comes to join the fight only then will you know which of the group is your successor."

Optimus nodded, understanding what he was told. "Heat about Frost? Is she not eligible to protect the Matrix?"

"No, she has another path she will take. Which is why I have come to her." He explained as he knelt in front of her. "Frost, you are going to Cybertron soon. I that correct?"

"Mhm, Sire is taking me home in a couple solar cycles." Frost nodded with a bashful expression.

"When you are older, I will bring you to my dimension and train you to be my successor. Do you wish to know why you have been wanting to go home?" Frost nodded as her wings twitched nervously. "I have left a part of you, of sorts, back on Cybertron. It's safely hidden in Iacon, in the Prime towers. Your connection with your Sire and me are the keys that will show you where the object is. Once you find it, you will acquire new gifts."

"Does that mean I have to leave Sire?" Frost looked up sadly.

"Yes, but that won't be for some time. I won't be able to stay for long, as me being here could destroy the balance on Earth." Vector Prime said calmly.

"If she was going to be your successor, why did you bring her on Earth?" Optimus crossed his arms in a friendly manner.

"I wanted Frost to learn from personal experience, rather than watching. And she seems to enjoy this planet, right?" Vector Prime looked down at Frost, who was nodding happily.

Frost looked back and forth at the Primes, and then remembered that her tanks were getting low. She patted her Creator's leg to get his attention. "I'm hungry. Can I go find Sire now?"

"Of course, can't keep your Sire waiting now can we? I'll just be a bit longer with Optimus." They smiled at each other before Frost ran off to find Prowl.

Frost ran through the base, and found Prowl sitting impatiently with Jazz and Bumblebee. She ran up to him and hopped up onto Prowl's lap. "Frost, you're back."

"Mhm, Vector Prime told me why I want to go to home. He said that he left me something there, and he said other Autobots are coming to Earth soon." Frost's expression changed from a smile to bummed and thought expression. "But he didn't say when though. Do you think they'll want to be my friends too Sire?"

Prowl nodded with a smile. "I think they will love to be your friends. So when Vector Prime landed, did you know that you called him Sire?"

Frost looked at him in confusion. "No I didn't, you're my Sire."

"So you don't remember you saying Sire, and me asking you what was wrong, and then you said no not you?" Prowl saw Frost's face twist in confusion.

Frost shook her helm furiously. "No, no you're Sire."

"Okay, okay calm down sweetspark. Are you hungry?" Prowl decided to change the subject, not wanting to upset her.

She nodded, happy for the change of topic. "Mhm." Prowl sat her down in the empty space beside him so he can get her energon. Frost stared at Bumblebee as he looked at a datapad. "How are you Bumblebee?"

"I'm doing better now. What's Vector Prime like?" Bumblebee leaned forward on the table slightly.

"He's as tall as Skyfire! And he's really nice like Optimus." Frost smiled childlike. "When can we play hide and seek again?"

"How about after you're done refueling I have nothing to do, and Ratchet said that I can return to duty." Bumblebee was barely in his adulthood, but still retrained his curiosity and playful personality.

Prowl returned and handed Frost her energon as he slid back in his seat. Frost took it and took a few sips before nodding with a blueish-pink energon mustache. The three all laughed at the site. Frost wiped it off before drinking more. She leaned her body against Prowl's arm as she looked around the room in thought. A sharp pain hit her chest, where her spark was.

Frost dropped her energon on the table before grabbing at her chest. "Ow, owie that hurts."

"What's wrong?" Prowl turned to look at Frost.

Frost tapped on her chest as the pain increased slightly. "Owie it hurts."

"Bee go get Ratchet. Frost I want you to lay down. Okay?" Prowl tried to soothe Frost as she plopped on onto her side. He rubbed her wings softly as she cried into his stomach, going on and on about how her chest was hurting.

Bumblebee returned with Ratchet hot in his tailpipes. "What happened?"

"Frost was trust refueling when she started to complain about her chest hurting." Prowl explained as they moved everything off, and laid Frost on the table.

Vector Prime and Optimus came walking in, having a casual conversation when the ancient Prime fell to his knees, holding his chest also. "Agh, what is happening?"

"I need to take Frost to the med bay, Vector Prime are you well enough to walk?" Ratchet cradled Frost in his arms and knelt in front of the hurting mech. He nodded and stood up, following the medic.

Frost onlined after going into stasis a few kliks ago. She looked around and realized she was in the med bay and Vector Prime was sitting on a berth with a few cables connected to his arms, legs, and chest. "You're online, that's good. How are you feeling?" Ratchet walked over to her and scanned her real quick as she registered what he had said.

"Okay I think. My chest doesn't hurt anymore." Frost rubbed her chest thoughtfully. "What's wrong with Vector Prime?"

"While you were hurting, he began to feel the same pain. Though it was not as bad as yours." Ratchet explained as he tapped her chest and examined her spark. "Hmm, nothing indicates that your spark came into contact with anything foreign."

Frost looked around and saw that Sparkplug was here repairing Gears' arm. He stopped what he was doing and looked over at them. "Did you try checking other parts of her? Since you guys are similar to humans, it might be another part of her that's affect her heart… erm I mean spark? Sometimes when I get chest pain I'll take medication and it'll turn out to be a headache."

"You are very smart human, it was Shockwave that was with Frost and while I was in the other dimension, I watched him insert strange codes in her system." Vector Prime stroked his chin in thought.

Ratchet nodded and sat Frost up, and gave the back of her helm a light tap. It retracted to show her processor, everything was connected and working properly. Except for another chip that was connected to the main cortex, and was slowly embedding its webbing throughout her processor. "Primus, I should've done a complete overhaul. If I had, I would've been able to remove this before it got this bad. There was a second chip, and the webbing is embedded in her processor."

"That could explain the pain she's having, but what about him?" Sparkplug pointed his wrench at Vector Prime.

"She is my creation, straight from my spark. Whenever she is in pain, I experience the same pain. But while I was in my dimension, it was just as if you were to touch a sharp object. Now that we are in the same world, our connection as increased and so does the pain." He explained a he continued to rub his chest. "I'd use my abilities to extract the device, but I am both weak from earlier and it has gone in too far for me to do it without hurting her."

"Wait you said the same spark, could we return her spark to you until we remove the chip?" Ratchet suggested, and before the Prime could give the medic the bad news, Prowl rushed in, with Jazz and Wheeljack falling onto the ground.

"What's happening? Is Frost okay?" Prowl stood where he was, looking like he was on a balance beam.

Everyone was silent, even Frost, and she didn't even understand what was going on. The only thing she knew, was that her Sire was going to be very mad at the Decepticons. "The bad guys put something in my processor. And Ratchet wants me to give my spark back to Vector Prime until he gets the thing out."

"What do you mean 'thing'?" Prowl turned his attention to Ratchet, he took a couple stiff steps towards them.

Ratchet sighed sadly, "Megatron had Shockwave insert not only a chip in her spark chamber, but also in her processor. I'm guessing that whatever coding he had used was a backup when we found the first one."

"What are you saying?" Prowl looked at the old medic in defeat.

"What I mean Prowl, is that if we don't figure something out so, Frost will become a Decepticon." Ratchet also looked defeated.

The room was soon filled with sorrow and silence. The tension was so thick, not even Vector Prime's sword could cut it. Prowl clenched his servos and sped out the room, transforming in the wall. He was heading for the area where the Decepticon sighting was. Prowl was ready to take down the entire crew, even if he deactivated while doing it.

"Megatron will pay for this, I promise."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Thank you everyone for the review, I really appreciate it :)


	14. Chapter 14

I wouldIke to know what you all think if I were to make a sequel? But through a different Era, the only ones that I will refuse to do are the Bayverse and Beastwars/Beastwars machines era. Also towards the end is a little cutesy, so be sure to keep reading. I appreciate the reviews that I do and/other get, it means a lot.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Bot that will be in this chapter, only one I claim is Frost, along with the plot.

* * *

Ch. 14

Prowl swerved into the abandoned factory, the empty energon cubes were collecting dust by now. He transformed and began looking around for clues. All he could think about was Frost turning into a Decepticon, and he swore to Primus that we was not going to let that happen. As he walked to the middle of the factory, lights flipped on and the roof of the factory was opening up. Swiftly Prowl transformed and backed up under a sheet as the familiar sound of a transformation entered his audio receptors.

"Lord Megatron will be pleased to hear that the chip has been activated." Starscream cackled.

"Starscream, it will take time before the chip takes complete control over the sparkling. All we can do now is hope that Ratchet is smart enough not to attempt to remove the chip." Shockwave said expressionless.

Prowl had to force himself not to review his engines as anger boiled in him. Starscream seemed unconcerned by the remark his ally gave him. The Seeker went over to a dusty computer, wiped the dust off and turned the computer on. He needed to know what the two were doing here, but how without them seeing you?

"Starscream, Shockwave you better have some good news for me." Megatron's face appeared on the monitor.

"You will be pleased to hear that my chip has successfully activated." Shockwave said confidently and bowed to the monitor.

Megatron had a stiff expression on his face as he gave his second in command a death glare. Then an evil yet satisfying smile slid across the tyrant's lips. "Good, very good. And I certainly hope that the newest member of my army will soon being joining our ranks?"

"Well yes, but I don't know how well the connection between the two is. We need to capture both in order to gain the proper-" Shockwave was interrupted by Megatron's snarl.

"I don't care about the Prime, I'll deactivate him and gain his power. All I care about is the sparkling. Will it or will it not work?"

"Yes, if we give it a solar cycle. But this is a youngling we are talking about, and their moods are not always the same. So it will be difficult to get an proper results if we had waited until she was older." Shockwave explained.

Prowl watched as another Decepticon, Soundwave, flew down from the sky. He now had to be very still to avoid getting caught. Soundwave released Laserbeak and inserted her in the computer to show video footage of Vector Prime's arrival. The four watched in silence until it was over, and then another footage of Frost crying in pain. And footage of Ratchet discovering the chip. 'They were there! Why do didn't I sense them? What am I talking about, this is Soundwave. Not even Jazz can sense him, and he knows when a bottle moves out of place without even being in the same room!'

::Glitch error: Corrected. Probability of reoccurrence: 23.11%.:: Soundwave mentioned.

'That's right Blaster did mention a glitch when Frost was under the watchful optic of Soundwave and his team.' Prowl slowly rolled on his to front wheels, he soon realized his mistake.

Megatron looked behind his three officers and saw two car headlights. "You led an Autobot here!?"

Not seeing any point to hide Prowl transformed and threw the cover off. He had his blaster out, and digit on the trigger. "You're under arrest for preforming illegal experiments on a sparkling."

"Last I checked, Autobot, you were outnumbered." Starscream hi pulled out his blaster.

Soundwave released Frenzy and Rumble, each grabbing their blaster. Shockwave transformed and aimed his cannon at Prowl. ::Autobot's survival: Minimal.::

"Yeah minimal Autobum." Frenzy charged at Prowl.

Prowl lifted Frenzy up in the air and gave him a couple spins before throwing him at empty crates. "I will not let Frost become another lackey, Megatron. I'll deactivate ate first before that happens."

"Well if that's what it takes. Finish him." Megatron commanded before the screen turned black.

Shockwave charged his blaster and Starscream tried to shoot him with his null rays, but missed. Soundwave and Frenzy charged Prowl. The Autobot pulled Rumble off only to get his other arm pulled on by Frenzy. Soundwave took the opportunity and started to punch him in the stomach and then the face. Prowl pulled back and kicked Soundwave back to throw the twins at their partner.

"Soundwave get out of the way." Shockwave ordered as he shot the laser at Prowl.

Soundwave barely missed the large blast and Prowl didn't dodge fast enough. He went flying through the wall, and into the street. The Decepticons walked out to make sure that he didn't or wouldn't get up. Prowl groaned in pain as he rocked side to side, holding his middle.

::Autobot's survival: minimal. Demand: Hand over sparkling.:: Soundwave pointed the barrel of his blaster at the center of Prowl's helm.

"Thought you didn't care about her? She's not a soldier for Megatron's entertainment or even an official Autobot, Frost is a sparkling." Prowl said in between short vents.

::Glitch: Corrected. Soundwave: Does not care.:: He said stiffly.

Prowl revved his angrily as adrenaline pumped through him. He quickly stood up and punched Soundwave into Shockwave, as he tried to shoot him once more. Starscream shot at him, but missed once more as Prowl dodged them. Feeling energon sliding down his legs and chest Prowl transformed and raced back to the ARK. Starscream managed to get him a few times with his null ray. The three Decepticons chased after him half way back to the Autobot base before Megatron called them back. When he made it back, Prowl's last bit of strength depleted. He could barely transform before losing consciousness.

"Get her out! Losing…. Don't care... There won't…. Gentle." Prowl heard quiet voices say as he was coming in and out.

Prowl groaned in pain as he rolled onto his side. He felt something warm beside him, but he was in too much pain to online his optics and see what it was. A cold servo touched his chest as something hot came in contact with an energon line near his neck.

"What we're you thinking Prowl? You're lucky that you are needing repairs or I'd dismantle you myself." Prowl registered that the voice was Ratchet.

Prowl onlined his optics and looked at the angry medic. "I-I didn't know that they would r-return."

"That's not excuse to leave and have everyone try to comfort your sparkling. While you were having a dance with the Decepticons, Frost was crying her optics out because she thought you were mad at her. It took Jazz and Vector Prime to bring her out of this small cave that she had found." Ratchet explained harshly. "And when Frost found you leaking energon on the floor, Bluestreak had to carry her out."

Prowl looked at the door in defeat. Then movement from the warm object beside him, made Prowl turned his helm and saw Frost curled up beside him with a thermal blanket wrapped around him. "I found some interesting things before I got spotted. Shockwave made the chip in order to control Vector Prime, but then Megatron said that he was planning on taking his powers once he was deactivated. Shockwave said that the chip will take complete control of Frost within a solar cycle."

"That doesn't give me enough time to remove it. And Vector Prime can't remove it without hurting her." Ratchet said worriedly as he moved on to repairing loose cables on his legs.

Frost stirred even more and gave a high squealing yawn before nuzzling her face against Prowl. "Sire." She mumbled in her recharge.

"Shockwave also said that they wouldn't know if it worked since she is a youngling." Prowl mentioned and saw Ratchet nod as he agreed with the Decepticon scientist.

"Sparklings' and younglings' personalities and emotions are sometimes unpredictable. It's not until they reach their teenage and adult stages that they start to really gain a personality that is permanent, and emotions are predictable." Ratchet explained.

The door slid open, Jazz and Prowl's brothers walked in quietly. "Ah see yer awake dumb aft. How could ya do dat tah yerself?" Jazz was clearly not pleased with him.

"Yeah, Jazz is right. How could you go on a suicide mission! Did you lose a few IQ points before going?" Bluestreak crossed his arms and wings flared angrily.

"Frost was so upset, she wouldn't even talk to us." Smokescreen glared at Prowl.

Prowl sighed sadly as he could clearly see how much he worried them. "I am sorry for causing you all to worry. I wasn't even planning on fighting them, I was simply going there to find clues. Which I did, just not the way I wanted to find them."

"Alright you're all repaired, I want you to stay here for a day or two so that we can get as much energon back in you as possible. You were running on fumes when we got to you." Ratchet said as he put all his tools back in their toolbox.

Frost yawned and arched her back as her optics flickered on. She looked around tiredly, the first things she saw were her uncles all looking at her. It took her a second before she realized that she was in the med bay. "I was in Sire's quarters, how did I get in here?"

"After Red Alert and I got Sire fixed a little bit more, we had you brought in to keep him some company while his welds cooled." Ratchet's tone changed entirely as he talked to the confused youngling.

"Is Sire okay?" Frost clearly didn't see that he was laying there watching her ask the medic.

Ratchet chuckled and nodded at him. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Frost turned sharply, accidently kicking him in the side, Prowl winced in pain. Her wings flew down when she saw the pain she accidently inflicted upon him. "Are you okay Sire?"

"Yes I am. And I am sorry that I made you think I was angry with you. I wasn't angry at you, I was angry the mech who did this to you. Can you forgive me?" Prowl asked softly.

Frost was silent for a few nanominutes before smiling and hugging Prowl. Her wings were perked up when Prowl hugged her back. "I forgive you Sire."

"I love you with all my spark." Prowl kissed her helm before giving her a nuzzle.

Frost squealed happily and hugged him tighter. "I love you too."

"Frost, Ah think ya should release yer hold. Gonna knock Prowler out cold." Jazz tapped on her arm.

Frost squeaked and pulled away with a small frown. "Sorry."

Prowl shook his helm with a soft smile. "It's okay sweetspark, how about you go get us some energon?"

"Mhm, mhm. Uncle Bluestreak and Uncle Smokescreen can help, right?" Frost looked at her smiling uncles.

"Sure." Smokescreen lifted his niece onto his shoulders and made sure that she was secure before leaving with his brother.

Prowl laid his helm back as he sighed as he tried to relax. He moved his back and grimaced in pain as he felt a sharp pain. Jazz watched his friend struggle to relax, and thought that he'd help.

"Somethings poking me." Prowl complained to Jazz as he helped him sit up.

Jazz carefully touched the top edges of Prowl's wings, which he viciously flinched and they flew down. "Now Ah can see."

"You could've just asked me to move my wings." Prowl grumbled.

"Oh bit what fun would dat be?" Jazz teased as he slipped a few digits in rotary nubs, and something skimmed them. "Ah found what it is."

Prowl rolled his optics, "Well can you pull it out?"

Jazz nodded silently and gripped the object with his digits, and pulled a decent sized rock out. The visored mech laughed hysterically at the situation. "Here's yer sharp object, Prowler."

He showed Prowl, and the white and black mech was not amused in the least. Prowl grabbed the rock and sat it in the table of tools beside him. "Well you sprout door wings, and get back to me once something gets jammed in there."

"Calm down my main mech, Ah was only teasin'." Jazz chuckled awkwardly, and there was a heavy awkwardness between them. "Okay what's on yer mind?"

Prowl shook his helm with a deep, thoughtful sigh. "Has Frost… acted different since I left or before I onlined?"

"Besides dah now stop crying or dah moments of silence? Naw. Why?" Jazz asked as he hopped on the berth beside Prowl. "Does dis have tah do with Megadork?"

This time Prowl nodded and looked at his shaking servos. "He was… is wanting to use Frost as a soldier. Change her into the one thing that she is afraid of, and I can't handle the thought of him winning this battle."

"Well if ya keep thinkin like dat he will. Prowl, she's stronger than ya think." Jazz saw a smirk slide on his friend's mouth, so of course he bumped him in the shoulder with his shoulder. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just never called me Prowl before." He continued to smile as he laughed for a second before groaning in pain. "Oh, that hurt. And you're right, I shouldn't let Megatron get in my processor so much. Thanks Jazz, you're a good friend."

Jazz smiled sadly, "Yup, dat's what friends are for. Ah should be goin, got patrol with Bee tah get tah."

Prowl nodded, "Okay."

As Jazz was leaving the med bay, Frost stood at the door with two energon cubes stacked up beside her. A big yet confused smile was plastered on her face. "Uncle Jazz, do you like Sire?"

Jazz jumped back as if he was caught by surprise, which in all honesty he was. "W-what naw. What makes ya think dat?"

"After Sire called you a friend, you looked sad." Frost continued to smile.

"Ah see dat being with meh during trainin is teachin ya how tah spy on private conversations. Don't worry we'll keep dis tah ourselves, okay?" Jazz put a digit in front of his lips and Frost mimicked him. "Now about meh and yer sire, ya keep it tah yerself okay? Ah don't need him tah get weird around meh."

"Okay. Bye, bye Uncle Jazz." Frost lifted the cubes up and walked in the med bay.

Prowl looked over and watched Frost carry the cubes over to him. He grabbed them both before half helping Frost onto the berth with him. "What happened to Uncle Smokescreen and Uncle Bluestreak?"

"Uncle Bluestreak had to go help Ironhide and Hound get energon, and Uncle Smokescreen had to help Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I asked them what they were doing, and they said 'adult stuff.'" Frost turned serious and pointed at the air as she tried to mimic Smokescreen's voice.

Prowl laughed at Frost's reenactment of what had happened. "Well guess what?"

"Hm?" She looked up slightly as she drank her energon."

"Your spark day is coming up, and Ratchet gave me strict orders to rest for the next couple of days. Which means-" Prowl already saw the destroyed expression on her face. "I know you wanted to go to Cybertron, but how about we go on your spark day. Maybe I'll even show you where I lived?"

Frost awed in disappointment. "But I want to go home tomorrow."

"I know sweetspark, but Sire is too damaged to take you there." Prowl tried to say calmly.

She crossed her arms and pouted "But I don't want to wait!"

"Frost stop with the tantrum." Prowl said angrily, trying to scold her.

She revved as hard as her little engine could. "No! No! No! I want to go home now!"

Prowl watched her pound her tiny fists on her kicking legs. Her wings flared up as she threw her tantrum. The only thing he could think of was a punishment, but he didn't know how to punish a youngling. "Frost if you don't stop, I'll-"

"I want to go home!" She could hear him over her yells.

Prowl knew how to punish soldiers but younglings were a whole different story. She did want to go to Cybertron, but she needed to go there anyways so telling her she couldn't, was out of the question. Frost also wanted to be an Autobot, and Prowl was an expert on punishing disobeying Autobots. The Brig. "Frost if you don't stop, I will have no choice but have you sit in the Brig."

That caught Frost's attention. She immediately stopped and looked up at Prowl with leaky optics, trying to determine if he was serious. And by the droop in her wings meant that she knew he that was very serious. Frost still crossed her arms, but the kicking and yelling was over. Prowl drank his energon in silent and sat the empty cube on the table before laying down. He went to pull her to him, but she pushed him away and pouted.

"Frost, Sire's getting tired so if you want to recharge here you can. Or you can go to our quarters and recharge there."

Frost's face scrunched up and tossed her half empty cube on the ground before continuing to pout. Prowl sat up quickly and looked at her is distraught. "Frost! What are you- why are you-?" He was unable to form a logical sentence. ::Jazz can you take Frost to the Brig? She has to stay in there for five Earth minutes.::

"No, I'll be good. I don't want to go in there! I'll be good, I promise." Frost's personality changed dramatically, she looked sad and ready to vent, but Prowl had to stick through his punishment

"No, you had your chance now you have to face the consequence. Maybe next you'll listen when I say stop." Prowl said sternly as Jazz came in and looked at his niece with disappointment, which made Frost even sadder.

"Don't worry Ah'll be watchin from dah surveillance cameras." Jazz explained, though Prowl knew he was aiming that statement towards the near crying Frost.

He nodded anyways and laid back down with a stressed sigh. Prowl could hear Frost cry as they turned down the hall towards the Brig. Vector Prime walked in and Prowl mentally groaned in annoyance, wanting to get some recharge. The Prime laughed deeply, holding his stomach for a dramatic affect.

"If you wanted to recharge, maybe you should've avoided the fight? And I heard that you sent Frost to the Brig?" He sat on the berth in front across from Prowl.

He nodded with a grim expression. "I see news travels fast."

"No, I was on my way to see how you were doing and I heard her cries." The Prime half chuckled as he looked at his own knee. "I know that you're constantly questioning why I chose you as the caretaker for my sparkling, but I don't entirely know myself. I examined everyone on this team's qualities and personalities to conclude who would be better suited. I had initially five Autobots in mind, but you were better suited for what I was about to bestow upon you all."

"Who were the other four?" Prowl looked at him in curiosity.

Vector Prime looked up at the ceiling and then back down before answering. "Ratchet for his sternness, you for your intelligence and loyalty, Jazz for his laid back personality, and Ironhide for his knowledge and loyalty."

"Why didn't Optimus make the green? And what caused everyone to be unqualified except for me?" Prowl was thinking of a hundred more questions as the Prime began to answer.

"Well this is a war, and having the medic care for a sparkling was not the most logical choice. Jazz… I wouldn't say unpredictable, but sort of a wild card. And Ironhide is the weapons specialist. I chose you, because you think logically of what would happen, you are gentle but stern, laid back yet strict. You also think of things as a puzzle, trying to figure out how it,in this case she, work. As for Optimus Prime, he would have jump to the conclusion that Frost was the next Prime, and would be stirred off her destined path." Vector Prime stroked his chin after explaining.

Prowl needed to know what her 'destined path' was. It was killing him that he didn't know. "But Frost isn't a puzzle for me to solve, she is a living Cybertonian like you or I. And what's this 'destined path' you're talking about?"

"Isn't she a puzzle though? A strange and mysterious sparkling crash lands near your base, it could've landed anywhere in the world but it landed right at your doorstep, she has a strikingly resemblance to you, and she has been growing up wanting one thing."

"To go home." Prowl finished his thought. "You still haven't said what her path is."

He shook his helm and stood up from his spot. "That is something only Primus knows, I am merely the mech that followed the wishes of our leader."

Prowl got angry at the unanswered question he got. "Can you at least tell me if she survives the war? You are the Guardian of time and space, so I'd imagine you can go back and forth in time."

He laughed as his servos rested on his hips. "You are so much like your Sire. Stubborn. If I answer this question, will you rest?" Prowl nodded. "Frost will indeed survive the war, and the more that may come."

Slightly relieved Prowl laid back down and watched the Prime leave before falling into recharge. While he was recharging Frost was just coming out of the Brig, Jazz couldn't leave his spot right outside on fear that Frost was going to hurt herself with all the kicking she was doing. When he unlocked the door the crates were pushed over and a few had holes in them. Frost was in next to a pile of smashed crates venting as tears were running down her face.

"Why are ya so angry lil Frost?" Jazz crouched next to her.

"I-I don-on't kno-ow. I ju-ust want-t to-oo go ho-ome." Frost said between intakes. She wiped her optics trying to dry them, but fresh tears kept coming.

He sat beside her and pulled her close beside him. "Well throwin a fit like a lil sparklin ain't gonna get ya there faster. Did Sire tell ya dat ya wouldn't be going at all?"

"N-no." Her voice cracked.

"Ya know dat yer Sire is tah wounded tah take ya home, right?" She nodded and Jazz nodded with her. "Did he say once he was better?"

She nodded and her vents slowed down. "He said on m-my spar-ark day-ay we would."

Jazz massaged the back of her helm gently until she calmed down more. "Okay, see he was compromisin with ya. He's tryin his best tah make ya happy and safe. Is there anythin else dat ya want tah talk about?"

"Nuh uh. Can I get out now?" Frost wiped the last of her tears away before looking up at her smiling uncle.

"Of course, Ah think ya owe someone an apology though." Jazz hinted as they stood up.

Frost frowned and dug the tip of her ped in the floor, her wings drooping. "Is Sire going to be angry?"

"Of course not, he will be disappointed Ah'm not gonna lie, but he wouldn't be angry with ya." Jazz gave her wings a reassuring massage. "How about we go see if he's still awake or not? If he is ya can stay with meh until he onlines. Sound like a plan?"

"Mhm." Frost held onto Jazz's servo while they walked back to the med bay.

When they walked in Ratchet was leaning over Prowl, scanning him as he entered the results into Prowl's medical datapad. "So I'm going to take a shot in the dark that you made this mess?" He didn't need to look up to know it was Jazz and Frost.

"I'm sorry Ratchet, I didn't mean to make a mess." Frost said sadly.

The medic gave a curt nod, "Yes well I expect you to clean that up. Prowl fell back into recharge after his Visit with Vector Prime."

"Really? What dah Prime have tah say?" Jazz asked as he helped Frost get the cleaner and rag. "Here's a cool trick Ah learned back on Cybertron. If ya spray dah cleaner clockwise and then wipe it up counterclockwise, it cleans the energon up faster."

"Do I want to know how you discovered said trick?" Ratchet looked up at the mech.

"Ah'm not gonna say a lot, but it had tah do with lots and lots of parties." Jazz chuckled.

Ratchet shook his helm in disbelief and threw his arms up in the air. "Why am I not surprised?"

Frost finished cleaning up her mess, and some of the spilt energon ended up on her arms and knees while she was wiping it up. She dropped the rag in the basket labeled 'Needs cleaned' and placed the cleaner back in the cabinet. "Is Sire going to be okay?"

"Yes, he really just needs rest. He has been worried about you lately since the Decepticons first took you. Your Sire doesn't want it to happen again." Ratchet tried to explain, but it was putting Frost down.

"So Sire got hurt because of me?" Frost frowned.

"No, no, no that's not what I meant. What I meant was that Prowl.. hmm.. got hurt because he was protecting you and everyone else. Us, Autobots fight to protect the ones we love. And everyone here loves you very much."

She walked on the other side of Prowl's recharging body and leaned forward, whispering softly. "Even the Dinobots?"

Ratchet nodded and leaned in also with a smile. "Even the Dinobots."

Frost giggled at the thought of the five Dinobots giving her affection. "That'd be silly. Hey Ratchet? Can I stay here with Sire?"

"Sure, but don't move too much. He needs to heal." Ratchet hooked a cable, that was attached to a bag of energon, to an fueling line in Prowl's wrist. "This will make sure that he gets plenty of energon when he's in recharge."

Frost nodded as she laid next to Prowl. Ratchet dimmed the lights and made his way out, Jazz went to follow but Frost shot up with bug ice blue optics. Jazz looked behind him and saw only her optics, he could barely make out the gold lines on her wings. "Can you stay with us?"

He nodded and pulled a chair up beside them, "Of course lil Frost."

She smiled at Jazz's pet name for her. She laid back down and grasped at the two dimensional Autobot insignia. "I want to do what Sire does." Frost said in a whisper.

Jazz whispered back, "What's dat?"

"Protect the ones I love." She tried to whisper, but a yawn came out.

"Get some recharge, Ah'll be here when ya online." Jazz said as he watched Frost stroke the insignia while she was falling into stasis. It didn't take long for Jazz to get drowsy too. He slid forward and rested his helm on his arms, that were folded in front of him. Jazz slowly fell into stasis with a smile spreading across his lips.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Thank you everyone for the review, I really appreciate it :)


	15. Chapter 15

This will be the second toasthma chapter of youngling Frost, *sniff sniff* this will be hinting at her alt mode for the rest of the story, so keep an eye out. Also if you would like to know what it looks like (once you find it) just Google search it, or pm me that you want a link, and I'll get you it.. I appreciate the reviews that I do and/other get, it means a lot.

Disclaimer: Only one I claim is Frost, along with the plot.

* * *

Ch. 15

Frost onlined and looked around the room. She saw that her Sire was still recharging, and when she looked over to where Jazz sat, he was also in stasis. Looking closer she saw that Jazz and Prowl's arms formed a protective circle around her. She hummed happily as she sat up. Prowl onlined when he felt Frost move around.

"Uh? Frost, you stayed with me?" Prowl was astonished even though his facial expression didn't match his tone of voice.

"Mhm. I'm sorry I was being naughty. I won't be naughty anymore, I promise." Frost laid her helm on Prowl's chest. "I cleaned up my mess."

Prowl smiled and rubbed the back of Frost's wings. "Good girl." He turned his helm and saw Jazz laying beside him. "Why's Jazz here?"

"I wanted him to stay. Are you still hurting?" Frost turned and looked up at Prowl.

"Not as bad as before. I need you to do something for me though." He watched her nod as she sat up before continuing. "I need you to promise me that you won't let the bad bots win, okay?"

Frost looked slightly confused, "But I'm just a youngling, I can't fight the bad bots."

"Yes you can. When you were playing in the simulator, it was actually training you to follow a pattern and reach an objective. And when you were copying our exercise trainings, you were strengthening your body to fight. Another thing that helps you fight the bad bots, is that you have a family that are willing to help you, so you don't have to fight them yourself." Prowl explained softly. "When you are older, you can choose if you want to fight along side us or if you wish to stay out of it. What ever path you want to take, just know that I will always love you."

She didn't completely understand what he meant by all that, but she did know that he had given her a choice. And from watch all those documentaries Frost knew what it commonly called. Fight or flight. "I want to be just like you."

"Okay. How about you go get some datapads and start your lessons? I'm going to wake Jazz up, I need him to do something for me." Prowl helped Frost down and waited for her to leave before poking Jazz at the tips of his horns.

Jazz jumped two feet into the air and onto the floor. "Dah slag. Why'd ya do dat?"

"Well as I recall Jazz, you do it to me quite frequently. I need to tell you somethings."

"Aight, hit meh." Jazz put the chair back up and sat back in it.

Prowl sat up with a painful groan. "It turns out Vector Prime had a list of possible Autobots to raise Frost. And you made the cut, but you were quote "unpredictable". He also said that Frost has to go to Cybertron in order to complete her destiny. When I asked him what her destiny was, he didn't answer me."

"Well Ah got tah agree with him on dat. Ah am pretty unpredictable ha ha. Well maybe if ya go tah Cybertron, ya'll get some answers." Jazz suggested as he leaned forward in thought. "Frost's smart, she'll know what she wants tah do."

Prowl sighed in defeat and laid his helm against the wall. "I guess."

"Ah guess tah an ancient Prime Ah'm a mystery, but tah a youngling Ah'm pretty easy tah read." Jazz chuckled at his remark.

Prowl looked over, wanting Jazz to elaborate on what he meant. "What?"

The visored mech shook his helm with a smile. "It's nothin, just Frost discovered one of my secrets. And she seemed pretty happy tah tell meh dat she knew."

"And what's that?" Prowl was slightly interested now.

"Now if Ah went around tellin my secret, Ah wouldn't be good at my job." Jazz stood up as Frost came back with a stack of datapads. "Did ya get lost?"

Frost shook her helm, "No I was on my way back and Vector Prime wanted to talk to me. We were talking about my spark day."

"Oh?" Prowl grabbed the datapads so Frost could climb up. "Thanks for keeping me company Jazz."

The visored mech nodded and saw Frost quietly giggle in her servo. "Bye ya two."

When Jazz left Prowl saw the smile stay on her face. He needed to know what the secret was, and Frost knew what it was. "Sweetspark, can you tell Sire what this secret is that you know about Uncle Jazz?"

"No, Uncle Jazz told me not to tell anyone." Frost looked around and got closer to Prowl, and whispered. "Not even Blaster."

"Aw, please?" Prowl was going to find out one way or the other.

Frost shook her helm, "Nuh uh. I promised." She grabbed the top datapad and turned it on. "Can you help me with Cybertonian nanotechnology?"

"This is pretty advanced Frost, are you sure you don't want to do something else?" Prowl scrolled through the lesson.

"Yes, can you help me?" Frost whined.

Prowl sighed with a nod, "Okay. Nanobots are generally used by medics for spark transplants. Do you know what a spark transplant is?"

"Mm, a spark transplant is when the frame is beyond repair without hurting the spark, and the medics moves the spark to a temporary frame."

"Good, so what medics do is that they activate millions of Nanobots to protect the spark from the environment, and they remain with the spark in the temporary frame until the original frame is repaired." Prowl explained as he pointed at the sigils.

Frost looked at the pictures of the millions of nanobots that were surrounding a spark. She looked up at Prowl with a curious expression. "Does Ratchet or First Aid have nanobots?"

"I'm afraid not, he had a few cases bit they cracked and what they did have broke when we landed on Earth." Prowl said sorrowfully. "And Earth isn't that advanced to have nanobots."

Frost made a small 'o' with her mouth and they continued with the lesson. "Nanobots were used to special… um what's this word?"

"Specialize, it means to concentrate on improving a skill." Prowl explained. "Keep going."

"To specialize mechs and femmes that were in the military. Medics would in-infuse?" Frost looked up at Prowl, who nodded. "Infuse them with nanobots, and the microscopic machines would enhance or create abilities within the spark and processor."

"So what this means is that medics like Ratchet would receive patients that fought in the war and inject them with millions of nanobots, and these nanobots would go to the spark and processor. Once they latched onto their destination, they insert special coding that gives the bot special abilities. For example… Mirage, he can turn invisible. And Trailbreaker creates force fields."

Frost looked at the picture of a teal femme touching an iron pole and the next picture was the same iron pole rusting away to nothing. "Oh, so is that why some of the others need special antivirus updates?"

"Mhm, sometimes the nanobots can go a bit haywire." Prowl explained.

They continued on through the lesson until the quiz at the end of the pad. Frost entered a twenty minute timer before going through the questions. Prowl quietly watched her enter all the answers. One question she was having a hard time answering the last question. He wanted to help her, but he knew she wouldn't learn to solve things on her own.

"When nanobots are inserted into a mech or femme there are "blank" nanobots. They tell the other nanobots what to do. What are they called?" Frost looked at the options as the time flashed at five minutes. She was struggling until she thought of Optimus and Vector Prime. "Prime. Like Optimus Prime."

After the last question, a green checkmark flashed on the screen. Frost shook the datapad up and down excitedly. "I got them all right! Did you see Sire?"

"Yes I saw sweetspark. So how did you answer the others? I saw that you compared the question from Optimus." Prowl turned the datapad off.

Frost tapped her chin as she thought about it, which made Prowl chuckle. "I connect certain words with each Autobot. Like Ironhide's words are 'grumpy' and 'guns' and Uncle Bluestreak is 'shy' and 'funny', and Uncle Smokescreen is 'loud' and 'crazy'."

"What about me?" Prowl was interested in what words his youngling thought of him.

"You are 'strict' and 'caring '. Because your strict with everyone because you want to keep them safe." Frost explained as her wings flickered happily.

Prowl nodded and pulled Frost into a tight hug, nuzzling her face with his. "That's right, and you are one of the bots I care about. You are my world."

"Sire, that tickles." Frost said behind a giggle fit.

"No, I love your laugh. It's cute." Prowl teased as he continued to nuzzle her.

The door opened and Ratchet walked down on the two Praxians laughing as the had a tickle fight. He flicked the lights on, the two ticklers stopped to look at who turned the lights on. "Oh Ratchet, we didn't hear you."

"I can hear that. I came to see how you're doing, but I can see you're feeling better." Ratchet said as he made his way over to his patient. "And I see Frost is doing fine also."

Frost nodded and slid beside Prowl as Ratchet examined him. "Sire was helping me with nanotechnology."

"Really? That's pretty advanced for you." Ratchet had that tone in his voice when said that. "Well your self repair system kicked in and finished the process. How are you feeling?"

Prowl knew that Ratchet was only being nice because Frost was here. If she wasn't he would receive the beaten from the wrench. The medic was also refrain from using profanity around the intelligent youngling. "I feel better. When can I leave?"

"I think you're well enough to leave the med bay now. I better not have you in my med bay for at least a cycle." Ratchet warned as he helped Prowl stand up.

Prowl nodded as he picked up the datapads. "I'm going to stop by later today and discuss some things."

Ratchet looked confused at the lack of details he was receiving. "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later." Prowl casually said as he herded Frost out of the med bay.

Frost looked up at Prowl once he stopped nudging her. "What you are going to talk to Ratchet about?"

"Well it's a secret, and I can't tell you what it is. Come on we do whatever you want, within reason of course." Prowl chuckled as the made a pit stop at their quarters, and dropped off the pads. "Okay what do you want to do?"

Frost tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Can we go to the city? Spike was telling me about this place called a drive-in movie. Can we go to one?"

"But sweetspark it's the middle of the day. They don't start playing a movie until later tonight." Prowl explained. Frost frowned and sighed disappointingly. "But there is a charity race going on, maybe we can get Uncle Smokescreen and Bumblebee to come with us?"

Frost nodded with a big smile. "Uh huh, uh huh can we go now?"

"Okay let's go see if they're busy first. I'm pretty sure that they are just got back from their patrols. And that means they are in the Rec room." Prowl said out loud as they past some Autobots.

They said quick hellos before making their way to their destination. Frost looked around and saw the familiar yellow Autobot and the red and blue Praxian chilling in the corner refueling. She ran up to them and gave them hugs.

"Hey Frost." Bumblebee gave her a hug and gave the tip of her right wing a light touch.

Smokescreen lifted Frost up in the air and gave her loving touches on the sides of her wings. "How's my sweet niece doing?"

"Good. Sire and I are going to Earth vehicles race, do you guys want to come?" Frost began bouncing up an down in Smokescreen's arms in excitement.

"Sure, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe won't be back for awhile." Smokescreen sat Frost down and then looked at his older brother with a questioning look. "How exactly are we going to get there? I mean Frost doesn't have an alt mode, and ours are too small for her to sit inside."

"Oh Primus I forgot." Prowl face palmed when the realization hit him.

"My seats fold down, she can ride with me." Bumblebee pointed out. "I have plenty of room."

Frost smiled as she whipped her helm up to her Sire. "Can we go? Please."

"Okay, okay we can go now." Prowl rubbed the top of her helm before the walked to edge of the entrance to the ARK.

The three older Autobots transformed, and Bumblebee folded all the chairs in his alt mode. Frost was unsure at first, but climbed inside. She sat very still, the tip of her wings barely touched the velvety top. They drove off for the races, they didn't see Omega Supreme and Vector Prime talking as they drove past. They drove for the race track that was on the other side of the city. When they arrived, Frost climbed out of Bumblebee to let him transform. The three Autobots transformed and sat on the outside of the fence, near an empty parking lot. The opposite side of the track was filled with bumper to bumper of cars.

Frost stared in amazement as she watched the cars drive around the oval track. She heard some humans making bets on which car was going to win. And then she saw that the cars had numbers on the doors and hood of them. "Uncle Smokescreen, they're just like you! You have numbers on your wings and they have numbers on theirs!"

"You're right, except these cars don't have wings. They're just doors." Smokescreen explained as he flicked his wings. "Ooh, he turned to wide. That's gonna cost him."

Everyone looked up at the mech in confusion. And their question was answered when a black and green muscle car crashed into the fence. Frost saw that the humans were too shocked to get the driver out. She saw that the human was trying to kick his way out, but his shoe couldn't get out. Prowl and the others were ready to go rescue him, but the on sight medics were there and got the driver out. The driver's pit crew pushed the car out of the way.

"Wow the humans are still driving. Why aren't they worried about the driver?" Frost looked at the slowly sitting Autobots.

"Well they are sweetspark, but as the human saying goes 'the show must go on'. Back on Cybertron, in Kansas, there were the gladiatorial pits. They were way more brutal than this." Prowl explained as he pulled Frost onto his lap. "Don't worry, he'll be alright. How about we play a game?"

Frost twisted around to face him. "What kind of game?"

"A guessing game." Prowl looked at the other two Autobots and then back at Frost as he explained the rules. "We all guess which car is going to win first place, and who ever wins get to have an extra ration of energon."

Everyone agreed and made their choices. Frost saw a white and blue striped 1966 Mustang Fastback Shelby G.T. 350CR. It had a few dents in the doors and the number thirty-three on the hood. She watched it cut in front of Smokescreen's car, which was a maroon Datsun 280ZX. Prowl picked a green corvette, an Bumblebee picked a red a orange Datsun 280ZX.

Frost was amazed at the color and style of the car she had chosen. It was one of the big reasons she picked it. She watched it spin round and round, not even paying attention to the fact that the race was coming to an end and her car was racing for white flag, before it became the checkered flag. Prowl saw that she was moving closer to the fence and was really into the race, her wings moving up and down excitedly and she was on the tip of her peds.

"This was a good idea Prowl." Smokescreen leaned over and whispered into Prowl's audio receptor.

"Yeah, it's the least I could do when I told her we had to wait until her spark day before we could go to Cybertron." Prowl whispered back, watching the yellow scout going over to Frost and was talking to her.

"Oh yeah, how's that whole thing going? Did Vector Prime tell you why exactly she's going there?" Smokescreen gestured at Frost with a nod.

Prowl shook his helm with a frown. "No, Frost did tell me that he was going to go with us, so she can find it. He didn't tell me much about why exactly he created her, other than Primus and the other Primes told him to."

"Well whatever it is, we won't have to worry about her being a Con." Smokescreen tried to get his brother to stop think about the Prime, and it worked. Sort of.

"But the chip is still in there. And I don't like not knowing if there'll be a way to remove it." Prowl clenched his servo in the dirt. His wings flipped up and down angrily.

Frost turned around and flashed a smile at Prowl. Her and Bumblebee made their way back as the humans celebrated the win of the Mustang. "Sire, Sire. I won, I won!"

"You did?" Prowl asked excitedly, as Frost continued to jump up and down. "Well guess you get that extra ration, but we'll make it energon sweets."

Frost gasped happily and nodded happily. "Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you." She jumped onto Prowl, knocking him onto his back as she hugged him.

"You're welcome sweetspark, but we should get going. It's getting late." Prowl hinted at the other two, who transformed.

Frost climbed back into Bumblebee. She was so energized that Prowl didn't know if she would recharge that night. He didn't care though, all he did care about was the face Frost had fun and they could almost forget the recent events. Hovering in the sky, away from the view of the Autobots stood Megatron. He watched as Frost peeked through the window of Bumblebee's alt mode, her optics flashed a deep purple. Megatron knew that his plan was working, and he just needed to wait patiently for Frost to lead her real creator right into his servos.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Thank you everyone for the review, I really appreciate it :)


	16. Chapter 16

This will be the second to last chapter of youngling Frost *Sniff sniff*. Also Primus slagging Autocorrect. I appreciate the reviews that I do and/other get, it means a lot.

Disclaimer: Only one I claim is Frost, along with the plot.

* * *

Ch. 16

Today was a special do for one femme, it was sixth spark day! Frost was super excited, and she knew something was up when the twins were guarding the Rec room, not letting her in. Prowl walked in the room with a box and when Frost asked him what he was doing, all he said was that he was helping Blaster. He told her to go play with Vector Prime until he came to get her.

So Frost was on the hunt for her creator. She stepped outside the ARK and walked over to Omega Supreme to see if he was over there. Frost couldn't see him, and she was getting bored. "Omega Supreme, have you seen Vector Prime?"

"Negative." The huge Autobot transformed into his bipedal mode. "What is sparkling of Vector Prime out here by herself?"

Frost shrugged with a frown. "Sire told me to go find Vector Prime. I can't go in the Rec room, and I want someone to play with."

"Omega Supreme can entertain." He gently scooped Frost up into his servo.

She laughed as Omega Supreme walked around to the back of the ARK where there was a place Omega could hide under during sand storms or rain. He lifted Frost onto a platform that Wheeljack, Grapple, and Hoist built for any repairs that the giant Autobot needed. Frost sat down and slide her legs through the bottom railing.

"Omega, can you tell me more about Cybertron?" Frost asked as she kicked her legs

"Omega Supreme approves." He said with a nod.

Back inside Prowl, his brothers, Blaster, and Jazz were busy decorating the Rec room while the others were getting ready. Prowl was staring at a blank tan colored banner, trying to figure out how to design it. Jazz and Blaster were contracting a Playlist, and Smokescreen and Bluestreak were building a tower of energon sweets. Prowl sighed for the third time, trying to figure out what to write.

"Just keep it simple. Maybe ya could write half in Cybertronians and dah other half in English?" Jazz suggested as he picked out another song. "Dis Playlist is goin tah blow everyone's processors when dey hear it."

Blaster nodded as his bipedal twins and Slamdance were dancing to music that was most likely playing through their separate comlink frequency. "Dah Minis are goin be poppin and lockin soon."

"Hey Prowl can we bring out the high grade for everyone?" Smokescreen asked as he finished stacking the tiny cubes.

Prowl took the paint brush and sat it in the blue paint with a silent hum. His wings flapped up and down as he thought about the consequences that may possibly occur. "Fine, but I don't want to anyone to getting overcharged."

"What's overcharged?" Spike asked as him and Bumblebee walked in.

"No one will be getting overcharged, hopefully. Smokescreen was wanting to bring high grade to the party, and I was telling him that I didn't want to deal with overcharged Autobots."

Spike was lifted up onto a table near his yellow friend. "So you guys get drunk?"

"Yeah, it happens if we drink too much energon or drink high grade. Though drinking normal grade takes too long." Bluestreak explained as he snuck a sweet energon cube. "Some get overcharged easier than others though." He hinted as he glanced at Smokescreen and Blaster.

"Hey no need tah point digits at meh!" Blaster said with a chuckle.

The door slid open and Vector Prime walked in with a his servos covering an object. Prowl grabbed the paintbrush and started to write 'Happy Spark day Frost' in Cybertronian. He then wrote it again but in English for the few humans that were going to come. "I'm going to assume that Frost didn't find you?"

"That is correct, I had to go to my rely and retrieve something I created for Frost." He uncovered his top servo to reveal a white katana with a light blue design going up the hilt of the sword. Carved into the blade was Frost's name.

Prowl was amazed at the design of the weapon, but he couldn't help be cautious about the idea of giving a youngling a weapon. His wings flicked worriedly as he stared at it. "Isn't she a little young to be receiving-"

"Don't worry, she won't be using it until much later. I am giving it to her as a gift from me before I have to leave. I can sense that I am shifting the balance, and I must return to my dimension after she receives her other gift on Cybertron." Vector Prime slid the katana back inside it's white and gold sheath. "This is made from the strongest metal known on Cybertron. Nothing can break it, except for another weapon made from the same metal."

Jazz whistled in amazement. "Wow, dat must be pretty strong. So what exactly is Frost lookin for back home?"

"That Jazz, I cannot reveal. Only Frost will know once we get to the Towers." The Prime said with little else to say before setting the sheathed weapon in the table next to the stack of energon. He turned his back to the Autobots, his optics narrowed as they flashed red. The anger disappeared as fast as it appeared. "Somethings is off, I will be back." Then he left stiffly.

Prowl went back to hanging the banner up, he stepped back with an accomplished smile on his face. "There, what do you think?"

Everyone stopped and examined the banner. "Good job bro, I know Frost will love it." Bluestreak gave Prowl's shoulder a comforting touch.

"She will be super happy to get everyone's attention today for sure." Smokescreen teased Prowl.

"Smokescreen, I don't want to hear that you've been teaching Frost how to be a diversionary tactician." Prowl glanced at his youngest brother with a serious expression.

"Okay I won't tell you that." Smokescreen smirked and playful you pinched the tip of Prowl's wing. "I'm going to go clean up."

Prowl nodded, "Alright be quickly though. I'm going to clean this up and then go find Frost."

As Prowl cleaned up the mess he made, the Autobots were piling in the Rec room. He left to find Vector Prime and Frost in the entrance of the ARK. The sun was setting and their bodies were mere shadows except for the gold designs sparkling against their armor. Frost had her arms folded behind her back and her wings were sticking straight out. And Vector Prime was kneeling in front of her, occasionally nodding as they spoke quietly.

He took a couple steps toward the two, Frost looked over and smiled at him. "Hi Sire, I've missed you." She ran to him and hugged his leg.

"I missed you too. I have something to show you, but you have to cover your optics." Prowl lifted her up and kissed her forehead.

Frost looked confused but covered her optics anyways. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Prowl said as he walked into the room, everyone was quiet except for the occasional shifting of the minibots. "Okay open in three… two… one."

Frost removed her servos and everyone shouted, "Surprise! Happy Spark day!"

The femme gasped excitedly, she could barely speak. Prowl went to set her on the ground, but Frost quickly turned around and gave him the biggest hug she could give him. Her wings were nonstop moving. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Sire."

"You are most welcome sweetspark, but it wasn't just me. Everyone helped me with the decorating." Prowl hugged her back and sighed happily at how happy Frost was. "Uncle Jazz and Blaster made the music."

Jazz nodded at Blaster, who pressed the rewind and then the play buttons on his chest. Music blasted through the speaker on him, almost everyone got into the dancing spirit. Frost giggled at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe dancing with Smokescreen. Vector Prime and Optimus Prime were drinking energon in the corner, clearly not the dancing type. Bumblebee, Spike, and Carly were dancing in their little area. Frost looked up and Prowl with a big smile, she laid her helm on his chest and revved her engines softly.

"Thank you for being the best Sire ever." Frost whispered as Prowl swayed to the rock music. He wasn't one for dancing to earth music, but he was okay with swaying to it.

Prowl's spark swelled with happiness and pride. He purred and nuzzled her helm. "And thank you for being the best youngling ever. Do you like it?" Prowl looked down at Frost.

"Yeah, it's amazing." She exclaimed and then she saw the sweet energon towers. "Ooh, can I have some?"

Prowl laughed and moved over to the table. "Of course, it is your spark day."

Frost took a small servo full and popped one in at a time. Each time squealing at the melty goodness. "It's so good!"

"I'm glad you like them. Your uncles Bluestreak and Smokescreen did them." Prowl said as he took one of the cubes of high grade in his free servo.

Frost tilted her helm in curiosity. "What's that?" She looked at the deep purple cube.

"This is an adult drink, you can have it once you're older." Prowl told her before drinking from it.

The white and ice blue femme saw the lone katana on the table, and pointed to it. "What's that?"

Prowl looked at Frost and then at the direction she was pointing. "Oh, Vector Prime brought that back from his dimension. He said that you can have it once you're older."

"How much older?" Frost flicked her wings with curiosity.

"I'd say once your into you teenage years." Prowl said near her audio receptor. "Why don't you go tell him thank you? I have to go talk to Jazz about something."

Frost nodded, Prowl sat her down and made sure Frost made it to the Primes before going to his black and white friend. He watched him dance Jazz dance with the Cassetticons once he made it to them.

"Oh hey Prowler, what brings ya here?" Jazz vented lightly as he continued to dance.

"I just came over to see if you needed anything." Prowl hesitantly said.

Jazz stopped dancing, still venting slightly. "Did Smokey crack out dah good stuff? Ya know meh so well Prowler. Where's Frost?"

"Thanking Vector Prime for the gift." Prowl answered as the two walked over to the table.

Jazz picked up the high grade, and took a small sip of it. "Oh Primus, dat's good."

Prowl laughed at his friend as they drank their energon. Frost bunny hopped over to their sides. She looked up at Jazz and the Prowl, she had a big and devilish smile on her face. Jazz looked down and saw this smile on Frost's face, he knew she was up to something. Frost quickly smiled sweet and innocent like once Prowl looked down at her.

"Hey sweetspark, did you tell Vector Prime thank you?" Prowl lifted her up in his arms.

Frost nodded, "Yeah. Sire I want to dance."

"Okay." Prowl sat his cube down and went to go to the dance floor, but Frost shook her helm.

"No, I want Jazz to dance with us too." Frost said as she reached down and grabbed ahold of Jazz's servo.

Jazz realized what his sneaky niece was trying to do, and honestly it made him proud. He knew she would make a great addition to the special forces. "Can't disappoint dah spark day femme."

Prowl was oblivious to what was really going on, but he agreed anyways. The two mechs took a couple side steps. Prowl sat Frost on the ground and took her servo, Jazz did the same. Frost giggled at how well her little plan was going. She dropped their servos and made them hold servos before grabbing their servos and danced in place. Jazz was trying hard not to heat up, and Prowl was slightly confused at what his youngling was doing.

Frost saw that Jazz was smiling at her little mischievous act. Her wings flared out proudly. "Best spark day ever."

The party came to an end, and a few Autobots had to be escorted to their quarters after consuming more high grade than was allowed. Jazz had tried to scold Frost for that little act she pulled, but he couldn't get himself to do it. Prowl and the few Autobots that were still sober were cleaning up the mess that was made. Frost was sitting at the booth where her katana sat. She folded her arms on the table, and laid her helm on them. Frost yawned tiredly, as it was way past the time her and Prowl would be going into stasis. Frost soon fell into stasis.

Prowl sighed as the Rec room was soon back to the way it was. He walked over to Frost and saw her recharging peacefully. He smiled at the sight before carefully lifting her up into his arms. Jazz saw Prowl trying to carry both Frost and the katana, he rushed over and grabbed the weapon.

"Thanks. I see that you managed to stay online. Smokescreen was one of the first ones to be escorted out." Prowl said trying to joke.

Jazz half chuckled, but was hiding the fact that he was a little overcharged. "Yeah, weird. Well it looks like Frost had a lot of fun."

"Yeah I think so too. We're going to Cybertron tomorrow. Hopefully I can get some answers." Prowl admitted as they slowed their stride to a slow walk. "Jazz, are you okay?"

Jazz looked up and shook his helm. "Meh? Of course, just thinkin about what Frost's reaction is goin tah be when she sees Cybertron."

Prowl nodded in agreement, unaware of the partial lie his friend gave him. "Yeah, all she knows is what everyone else remembers before the war." They stopped in front of Prowl's door, Frost stirred in her recharge. "Well here we are. Thanks for making Frost happy earlier."

"Oh yeah, no problem Prowler." Jazz mentally slapped himself as he entered Prowl's code. They walked in the room, Jazz looked around in thought. "Where do ya want dis?"

Prowl looked up from tucking Frost into the berth. "Oh over there by the desk."

"Aight. Good night Prowler." Jazz casually waved as he made his way back to the door.

"Night Jazz." Prowl said before the door slid shut.

Prowl turned the lights off and climbed into the berth, he pulled Frost close to him and hummed happily. He was proud that he made Frost's spark day a success. He was also proud at how much she had grown, he wondered what sort of Autobot Frost would want to be once she was old enough to want to join the team officially. He yawned into a servo, and fell into stasis as he gave Frost's chevron one last kiss.

"Happy spark day, sweetspark."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Thank you everyone for the review, I really appreciate it :)


	17. Chapter 17

Well say good by to youngling Frost, this is the last one of her. Now onto the teen Frost, PM me or review on which Autobot you think Frost should get a crush on? I was kinda think Bumblebee, so then for a sequel she can... Oh erm... never mind spoilers. There will be a sequel for Frost, I won't tell you what universe this will be except it won't be from the Beast wars and Beast Machine, or Animated universes. I appreciate the reviews that I do and/other get, it means a lot.

Disclaimer: Only one I claim is Frost, along with the plot.

* * *

Ch. 17

Morning came and Frost onlined from a good night's recharge. She stretched her back and arms with her wings flinching at the cool air in the room. Frost looked around and saw Prowl laying beside her laying on his stomach.

"Sire wake up." Frost gently pushed on his wing closest to her.

Prowl onlined and tiredly turned onto his back. He sat up rubbed his optics. "What is it Frost?"

"Do we get to go home now?" Frost asked after climbing onto his lap.

It took a few minutes for Prowl to register what Frost had said before he answered. "Wha-? Oh yes, yeah we are going to Cybertron. Let's go refuel and get Ratchet."

Frost gasped in excitement and slid off the berth. She clapped her servos and bounced on her peds excitedly. "Yay! Yay! I get to go home. Will you show me where you and Uncle Smokescreen and Uncle Bluestreak lived?"

"Yes, of course. Now go get cleaned while I go get us energon." Prowl told her as he stood up.

"Alright, what about Red Alert? Are you going to get him too?" Frost asked with a tilt pf her helm.

Prowl chuckled at how cute she looked when she tilted her helm. He nodded, "Of course, now go clean up."

Frost hugged his leg before jogging into the wash racks. Prowl left the room to go get energon and get the bots that were going with them. Frost did a quick wash, and was drying off when Prowl returned with energon.

"Did you get your rotary nubs?" Prowl asked as he handed her one of the cubes.

She nodded as she took a drink. "Mhm." Frost sat her cube on the desk beside her. "Sire, home's not going to be like how everyone told me it was. Is it?"

Prowl sighed sadly before kneeling in front of her. Their wings moved down in sync. "Honestly no. I wish it was, but it won't be that way for a very long time."

"How long? Will I get to see what home was like before?" Frost asked as she dug her ped in the floor.

"Hopefully when the war is over. It will take time to rebuild Cybertron." Prowl tried to cheer her up. "Why don't we get going?"

Frost looked up with a smile and nodded slightly. "Okay."

They finished refueling before leaving their quarters. Prowl and Frost found Ratchet and Red Alert waiting outside with Omega Supreme and Vector Prime. Omega Supreme transformed and opened the door on the rocket ship.

"Omega Supreme destination: Cybertron. Coordinates input location: Iacon city, Prime Towers." Omega Supreme said before blasting off. The rest of him flying inside a subspace at the base of the rocket.

Frost looked out the small circular window with a big smile. "Wow, earth is so small from here."

"In my dimension, I see all of the planets throughout this solar system and hundreds more. All planets contain life, some civilizations older than others. Earth is a young planet, barely a few centuries old." Vector Prime explained as he sat beside his creation.

Prowl sat in the pilot seat next to Red Alert, who sat in the copilot seat. He watched the two talk about the different planets that Vector Prime has been to. Prowl was not one to get jealous, but he was feeling a hint of jealously towards Vector Prime. His wings stiffly twitched to express his silent jealously.

"What's got your energon boiling?" Red Alert looked over at his friend. He watched Prowl stare at the smiling Prime. "Oh, you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Prowl harshly said.

"Yeah and I'm not paranoid. Why are you jealous?" Red Alert leaned over the arm of his seat.

Prowl shrugged, "I don't know. It's probably because I practically raised Frost, and then he showed up."

"So you're worried because you think he'll try to take Frost back?" Red Alert asked

"It's not so much that I think he will, I know he will. He was telling me, well sort of told me that he came here to make sure Frost was following her destined path. And if she was going to be a Prime, then Optimus would be the one teaching her, but she's not going to be a prime. Primus, Vector Prime was right. Frost is a puzzle, I just want to figure out what her purpose is, but the pieces don't fit."

In the cabin Frost continued to look out the window. Her digits were casually sitting on the rim, and then something rippled in her. Her digits gripped the rim, and her optic flashed purple. Vector Prime's optics flashed purple also, and he clenched his servos. Omega supreme slowed his pace when he sensed something was off with the Prime and the youngling.

"Omega Supreme picks up Decepticon life forms aboard. Activating defense system." His interior defense systems were activating when Frost and Vector Prime returned to normal. "Decepticon life forms disappeared. Deactivating defense system."

"Omega, there are no Decepticons nearby." Ratchet said as he reorganized his tools box.

Vector Prime could sense that Frost was being affected by the chip that remained in her processor. He prayed to Primus that the gift he made for her would work. While creating Frost he knew that the Decepticons would try to get her, as he was told by the other twelve of his brothers. So as a precaution Vector Prime created a orb that was similar to his, except hers was a dark blue. It was designed to help Frost harness the powers she would have when she reached her teens. It would also do an overhaul, cleaning any foreign objects within her. But he had designed a safety feature so only Frost could find it.

"Frost what means the most to you more than anything in the whole universe?" Vector Prime asked, watching Frost move her Praxian wings in a slow motion. He knew that their wings were similar but they were very different. He was a Seeker, which had very different sensitivity nodes than a Praxians, but they worked just the same. Same expression signs and sensitivity.

"My Sire. I want to be just like him. I want to be an Autobot, I want to help rebuild Cybertron the way it was so I can see it." Frost looked over at him with ice blue optics. "Why are we going home? What am I looking for?"

"It's has long changed form so that Decepticons don't find it, but it is an orb just like mine. Only you can find it." Vector Prime explained.

Frost looked down at the red orb and then back up at her creator. "How will I know when I find it?"

"You will know, because it will disguise itself in the form of something you care about. Your Sire and I are here merely to protect you from any Decepticons that may try to steer you off your path." He said in the same tone as Optimus did when he tried to be spiritual.

"Arriving to destination." Omega Supreme said as he landed in the middle of the world ground in front of the crumbling tower where the original thirteen Primes called home. Given it was home for every Prime after them. In the front of the tower was a big statue of the original wearing robes with their servos holding a statue form of the matrix of leadership.

Frost walked up to it, she looked at the serious faces of Primon and Prima. She then saw the same serious expression on Vector Prime. "That's you!"

"Yes it is. These were all my brothers in arms. We served to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. But in the end it was us who needed saving." Vector Prime said sorrowfully.

Prowl stuck close to Frost as they all walked through the rubble. "Stay close, I don't know how stable this is." He warned her.

"Okay. Did Optimus Prime live here also?" She spun around at the rusted iron that was embedded in the concrete walls. She imagined them all shining, reflecting off each other like a river reflecting the moon light.

"No, Optimus Prime was still known as Orion Pax. One day his statue will be in the hall of the Primes along with those before him and those after him." Vector Prime said as he pointed down a long hallway that was blocked off. He stopped in the middle of the room with a content stature. "This looks like a good enough spot to try."

"Try what?" Prowl asked as the group stopped, except for Omega Supreme who was sitting outside for protection.

Vector Prime looked down at Frost with a smile. "Concentrate. Think about what is most important to you. Your spark will lead you to your reward."

Frost nodded nervously as she offline her optics and took a deep intake, releasing it slowly. She dropped Prowl's servo and went completely still. A flash of two blue optics appeared in her processor. Frost gasped from the shock, but then calmed down to see a bigger image. She recognized the top half of an Autobot insignia, but then it zoomed out more and the bottom half was a Decepticon insignia.

"Spark jolts are increasing." Ratchet kept a constant scan going on Frost.

"Frost calm down, you're going to lose your concentration." The Prime said calmly. "I know the Decepticons didn't bad things to you, but you're stronger than you think. Your Sire knows this, your family of Autobots and humans know this, and I know this."

Frost nodded and gripped Prowl's digit as she concentrated once more. The Autobot and Decepticon insignia changed slowly into a metallic version of the flower her Sire had gotten her after being gone for so long. It made a booming sound like a human's heart, just like she learned from Spike. Then the flower in her processor made a soothing sound, like the one time Jazz was playing soft music to help Frost go back into stasis after a bad memory. Frost smiled at the vision she was seeing.

"It's so pretty." Frost onlined her optics. Everyone was staring out her with confused expressions. "You guys didn't hear the song?"

Prowl and Red Alert shook their helms with frowns. Vector Prime had a small smile on his face. "Only you can hear the song, this will be how you are led to the orb."

"I think I'm going to stay here, I don't like how easy this is. No Decepticon activity is making my circuits uneasy." Red Alert said, still paranoid about this whole situation.

Prowl nodded, "Keep your comlink on. This shouldn't be long."

"I'll be with them also." The medic said as he followed the other white and red mech.

This time Red Alert nodded as he walked out to the entrance with Omega Supreme. Prowl and Vector Prime looked at Frost, who was spinning around in place. "Frost what is it?"

"I can hear it. The song, I can hear it." Frost stopped, facing the Hall of Primes, and pointed at the blocked door. "There. It's in there."

"Are you sure?" Prowl looked at the rubble, he didn't know what was behind that door. He sensed no danger, but his protective creator self was kicking in.

Frost nodded and walked towards the blocked door. "It sounds like the song Uncle Jazz would play for me when I was having troubles recharging."

"Oh? What does the object look like?" The Prime didn't know what to expect, but this was interesting.

"It looked like the flower Sire got me when he came back. I always look at it when he has to go." Frost said cheerfully. She looked around the knocked over pillars and ceiling, finding a big enough hole for her to crawl through.

Prowl saw the same hole, and he knew what she was thinking. "Frost no, we don't know how stable that is."

"Let her, she needs to do this." Vector Prime said with a whip of his helm. "Frost, go up ahead. We'll move this over and meet you on the other side."

Frost nodded and crawled through, and Prowl was clenching his fists angrily. His wings flared angrily. "Are you a Slagging idiot!? We don't know how stable that is! What if it crumbles on top of her?"

"Calm down, Frost is in no danger. She will make it through. Now will you help me clear a path for us?" Vector Prime suggested as he moved a chunk of the ceiling.

Frost walked down the hall of the Primes, or what was left of it. Statues of the individual Primes were damaged, some were just the legs or a ped. The only thing that helped Frost identify the unidentifiable Primes were the golden plates with their names inscribed on them. She found the one for Vector Prime, the only piece left of him was his helm. As Frost got further into the hall, the song grew louder and louder.

She began running towards the song until she came upon two statues, as big as Skyfire standing on top of Omega Supreme. Both statues were mechs. The mech on the left was slightly bulkier than his friend on the right. His optics were that of a Decepticon. Frost turned to look at the mech on the right, she noticed that this one was more like Omega Supreme in the build. He had yellow orbs on his shoulders and arms, and a blue orb in his chest. His optics were a welcoming yellow. In between the two's servos was a giant metal flower. It was floating a mere inch above their digits, just like the one on Earth in the glass case.

"Ah, ha ha ha. I found it! Sire I found it!" Frost ran up to the two statues, but the one with the red optics caused Frost to freeze.

"Does a statue of Unicorn scare you?" A scratchy voice came behind her.

Frost turned around, her optics widened when she saw Megatron and Starscream and his trine smirking. She whimpered and backed up against the base of the giant statue. "How did y-you get in h-here?"

"We're Decepticons, we can fly." Starscream quipped.

"Shockwave has been on Cybertron for some time now. And he was kind enough to comm me and tell me about a small group of Autobots walking into the Prime Towers." Megatron said with a dark chuckle. "And how's my little Decepticon doing?"

Frost shook her helm aggressively, "I'm not a Decepticon. I'm an Autobot!"

"Oh but haven't you ever noticed how you black out after a bit of random anger?" Megatron stepped closer and Frost grew more worried.

"I'm not a Decepticon! I'm not a Decepticon!" Frost repeated before scrambling on top of the platform. "Leave me alone! Sire! Sire! Help!"

Outside the room, Prowl had finally moved the last rock when his wings twitched nervously. He heard the familiar scream of Frost. "Frost, I'm coming!" Prowl pushed the door open and ran down the hallway. He saw Frost pulling against Thundercracker. "Megatron! Let… her… go."

"Make me Autobot." Megatron transformed, getting caught by Skywarp.

Vector Prime teleported behind Prowl. He pulled put his sword and teleported behind Skywarp. He swung his sword downwards, cutting the edge of the Decepticon's wings. Skywarp dropped Megatron and grabbed ahold of his damaged wing.

"You clipped me!" Skywarp screamed in pain.

Prowl ran up to Thundercracker, but Starscream appeared behind his brother and began shooting at Prowl. Frost kicked the blue Con in the knee and then right in between his legs. Thundercracker cried in pain as he fell to his knees. She covered her audio receptors and screamed in a high pitch, Starscream transformed and covered the sides of his helm. Megatron planned ahead of time, he turned his audio receptors off when he watched Frost covered hers. When she finished screaming he turned them back on.

Vector Prime teleported in front of Megatron. "You dare come into a sacred room, and expect a welcome. Prepare to meet Unicorn in the Pits."

"You will perish!" Megatron activated his purple energon mace. "And I will become the most powerful Decepticon!"

Frost stood near the yellow optic statues ped. She was too afraid to do anything. "Sire I'm scared."

"Frost, I know this may not make sense, but I want you to climb to the top and get that flower. Understand?" Prowl said as he punched Starscream in the face

She looked up at the flower and then back down at her Sire. "But I can't climb that high."

"Yes you can, I believe in you." Prowl saw the fear in her optics, then an idea came to him. "Think of it as a simulation."

Before Frost could reply, Thundercracker and Starscream pounced on top of him. Quickly she climbed up the cold rocky leg of the statue. Frost's ped slipped, and she screamed in fear. She recovered and looked down at Vector Prime and Megatron having a melee fight while Prowl and the two remaining Seekers were having a blaster fight. Frost looked back up and continued to climb up the side. Megatron saw her out of the corner of his optic. He growled and attacked his target harder.

"Don't let her reach the top!" He ordered his soldiers.

Skywarp finally stood up and shot at her with his lasers that were attached to his arms. A few blasts hit just an inch above or below Frost. "This would be easier if I didn't have my wing hacked off!"

Prowl needed back up. ::Red Alert where are you?::

::We're kind of busy ourselves!:: Red Alert shouted over laser blasts. ::We have Stunticons and Constructicons."

"Slag now what?" Prowl mumbled to himself as he took cover behind The statue's leg. He peeked around the giant leg and waited for one of them to pee from behind the other's leg.

Nearing the shoulder Frost took cover behind the mysterious mech's neck. She watched the red lasers fly past her. "I'm not a Decepticon, I'm an Autobot. Autobots protect those they care about. Protect those that can't protect themselves. I'm an Autobot." Frost took a deep intake and sped walked across the outstretched arm.

She was almost near the flower when a bad shot hit a weak spot in the ceiling. Frost thought she was safe until the ceiling collapsed and hit at just the right angle on the mech's arm. It began falling off. Frost gasped and quickened her pace to the edge of the digits. She felt the arm finally fall, but she wasn't falling. Looking around Frost saw that she was being drawn closer to the flower, an ice blue and golden glow surrounded both of them.

Everyone below stopped to watched the youngling float in front of the flower. The flower was literally transforming into an dark blue orb. It moved to the center of her chest, and filled the room with a bright golden light. Frost curled in on herself until she lost the ability to fly. Prowl gasped at the realization that she was falling. Quickly he ran underneath her, and caught her.

"Your plan has failed Megatron. I suggest you retreat before I finish you." Vector Prime saw the anger rising in the Decepticon tyrant.

Megatron shouted in rage as his well thought out plan was once again a failure. He looked at the smiling Prime. "You may have won today, but I will deactivate you and have that femme. Deceptions retreat!"

Thundercracker and Starscream ran towards their brother. They all transformed, Skywarp used the others' wings to support him. Megatron jumped into the air and flew out threw a hole in the ceiling.

::Prowl, the Decepticons. They're retreating, does that mean Frost got it?:: Red Alert asked through the comlink.

Prowl looked over at Vector Prime. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, she is just downloading the rest of her coding. The orb will also remove the chip in her processor. We better take her back to Omega Supreme though." He said tiredly. "I have spent too much time in this realm."

"What are you saying? Are you leaving?" Prowl watched the Prime sit on the ground.

Vector Prime sighed sadly and half nodded. "Yes, I used the last bit of strength and need to return to my dimension."

"But Frost needs you-" Prowl was interrupted by the half laugh the Prime gave him.

"She needs you. I will return when she is old enough." He said before laying his helm against the wall behind him. "When she onlines tell her that was right." Before Prowl could ask what he meant Vector Prime disappeared.

Prowl looked down at Frost who was holding onto the orb that was now infused onto her. His wings moved up stiffly before he ran out to Red Alert and Omega Supreme. Ratchet rushed over and scanned the unconscious femme.

"What happened in there?" Ratchet asked in a demanding voice after they got inside Omega Supreme's rocket alt form.

Prowl sat in front of Frost, holding onto her servo. "I'll explain back at the ARK."

"You better. How damaged are you?" Ratchet asked as he scanned the shocked mech.

"Physically or spark wise?" Prowl said coldly.

Frost stirred in her recharge, and instinctively reschedule for the warmth of Prowl's spark. Smiling softly Prowl climbed on the med berth am with Frost. The femme hummed and nuzzled into Prowl's chest. "I'm an Autobot."

"Yes, yes you are sweetspark." Prowl said with a smile

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Thank you everyone for the review, I really appreciate it :)


	18. Chapter 18

There will be a sequel for Frost, I won't tell you what universe this will be except it won't be from the Beast wars and Beast Machine, or Animated universes. I appreciate the reviews that I do and/other get, it means a lot.

Disclaimer: Only one I claim is Frost, along with the plot.

* * *

Ch. 18

"Frost! Frost! Frost where are you!?" Prowl stepped out the ARK, he was mentally getting tired of this game of hide-and-seek his adopted sparkling played. Even in her teen years Frost would find the best places to hide until Prowl gave up. "Frost, I am not in the mood for games!"

A light playful smile came behind him. Prowl spun around and saw Frost standing beside a boulder that was bigger than her. Frost had grown into a beautiful, young femme. Her frame had become more curvy, and her arms and legs slimmed out. She had three inch heels on her peds, and her wings were the same length as Bluestreak's. Frost's chevron also grew to be an inches smaller than her adopted Sire's.

"Oh you're no fun Sire. You wanted me to perfect my skills as I recall. I wanted to join the special forces so I can keep an optic on Uncle Jazz for you." She teased her Sire.

Frost was still trying to get them together, but Prowl just never seemed to understand why. He finally caught on after the tenth time Frost tried to get Prowl to hold Jazz while they watched the movie at the drive in movie theater.

"Frost why are you so keen on us being together?" Prowl groaned as they walked back inside.

She shrugged before turning on her heel to face her Sire. "Because you both are awesome, and you'd be cute together. I mean Inferno and Red Alert were best friends and now their mates."

Prowl still hated that he was forced to have the whole mating talk with Frost when she walked in on Hound and Mirage kissing in the Brig. "Yes, but they both returned their feelings. And I'm not saying I don't love Jazz, it's just that I love him as a friend."

"-I love him." Prowl's voice came from down the hall. There stood a smirking Jazz, he had a datapad in his servo that was repeating the same three words. "Ah love ya tah Prowler."

Prowl groaned and drug a servo down his face. "Jazz, you know what I meant. And Frost you are worse than him. What happened to you wanting to be like me?"

"Oh I still want to, but if I learn these strategies and what you learned I can be as good as you. Besides I still love that simulator, I can finally kick Con aft." Frost sighed happily.

"Frost, have you been hanging out with Ironhide again?" Prowl looked at her with a frown.

Frost half heartedly laughed, "No I was with Gears and Brawn."

"Primus, I almost wish you were with Ironhide." Prowl sighed. "You still need to get an alt mode, so you go to Telatraan I and get one. After that you and Bumblebee and Cliffjumper are going to patrol the East sector of Tranquility."

Frost slowly smiled at the idea of getting an alt mode and going on her first patrol. "Finally! Thank you, thank you."

Prowl nodded and smiled when Frost kissed his cheek before running off to get scanned. Jazz turned to Prowl and put a supportive servo on his friend's shoulder. "She's grown into a fine Autobot. Oh Prime wanted meh tah tell ya dat dah new bots are arriving tomorrow. Dah group leader is named Hot Rod."

"Okay, well I'm going to go get some energon. Want to come with?" Prowl asked.

"Can Ah really?" Jazz knew this was opportunity to pull a little stunt, which Prowl would probably never truly recover from. Prowl nodded, and Jazz smiled. "Thank ya, thank ya!" Jazz kissed Prowl's cheek before running up ahead.

Prowl stared at nothing, in shock of what has happened. He sighed with a shake of his helm. "It feels like I have two Jazzes."

Frost had Telatraan look at all the Earth vehicles, so far none interested her. Until Frost remembered the races that Prowl took her to when she was younger. "Telatraan, pull up a 1966 Mustang Fastback Shelby G.T. 350CR." A plain black Mustang was pulled up, Frost knew the picture wouldn't matter, because she just needed through vehicle. She smiled at the vehicle, "Perfect."

"Scanning Autobot: Frost." Telatraan I said as a small Orange ball of metal came down from the ceiling and scanned Frost. "Scan complete."

Frost smiled and chuckled at the thought of going on patrol. "Thank you Telatraan." She ran off to find the two Minibots. She eventually found them chatting away in the hall towards the wash racks. "Hey Bee. Hey Cliff."

"Oh hi Frost. Prowl told us you were going to go on patrol with us." Bumblebee had to look up at Frost now.

Cliffjumper just crossed his arms and looked away from the two. Frost tilted her helm with a small smile. "What's wrong Cliff?"

"Nothing." He snapped.

Bumblebee laughed in disbelief. "He's just angry cause Brawn beat him in an arm wrestling match."

"That slagger cheated." Cliffjumper huffed angrily.

Frost chuckled and then tried to get serious, but the smile kept returning. "I'm sorry Cliff, it isn't funny."

"Whatever let's get going." Cliffjumper walked ahead of the two grumbling.

Frost and Bumblebee quietly chuckled and followed. She flickered her white and gold wings playfully, but stopped when she saw her yellow friend acting strangely. She couldn't figure out what it was, but the way he kept looking back at her and then the ground caused her to grow curious.

"What's wrong Bee?" She touched his shoulder when she asked.

"What? Oh nothing. Spike and I were thinking about showing you the city later today." Bumblebee said nervously, he may not have heard it in his voice but Cliffjumper and Frost could.

Frost decided not to pressure him anymore, but maybe she could ask Spike and Carly. She remembered the first time she met Carly. Frost was just transitioning into her teens, and came out of her room that was connected to Prowl's room. She was on her way to the simulation room, and accidently bumped into Carly's car that she had parked near a wall. Carly came out when her car alarm went off, at first the blonde freaked out over the tiny dent in her door but got over that and freaked out on Spike for not telling here about Frost. Frost and Carly became friends, the human was willing enough to talk about the life of a human girl because when the white and blue femme tried asking Spike and Sparkplug their answers were a bunch of stumbling words.

"Okay." Was all the femme said when they reached the entrance.

Cliffjumper and Bumblebee transformed first. Frost was super excited about showing off her alt mode, that she had to get whacked in the ped by The irritable red buggy to concentrate on transforming. Frost took a deep intake and just let it happen. Her legs twisted around and bent forward, her arms folded around her stomach. Her helm folded backwards and she fell forward. The rest of her circuits and systems calibrated to the new form.

"Woah." Cliffjumper said.

"Wow. It suits you, Frost." Bumblebee said as he rolled onto his front wheels. "We should get going."

They took off, Frost drove close to them and watched how they drove. Their comlinks beeped, and Cliffjumper answered it. ::What?::

Frost quietly giggled at the grumpy mech. The mech on the other end was Optimus Prime. ::I just got word that the group of Autobots will be arriving today, so be sure to keep a an optic out for any capsules while your out there. And Frost, this is your first patrol so be sure to listen to Cliffjumper.::

::Sure thing Optimus.:: Frost mentally saluted at the Prime.

::Keep an optic out for Decepticon activity also.:: Optimus said before ending thee connection.

The three arrived in the downtown area. They sat in the curb in front of a few empty dance clubs. A few suspicious characters walking past the three; Frost adjusted her mirror on her doors, they were peering into cars behind them. They looked into Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, when there wasn't anything of value in them the bald guy kicked Bee's tire.

Frost went to transform but Cliffjumper moved his front tires to tell her sit still. She quietly sat as the bald man's partner looked in the window. The bald man patted his friend's chest. "Hey this is a '66 Mustang, this could sell this beauty for quite a bit of money."

The other guy nodded and took out a knife from his coat pocket. He knelt by the driver side door. Frost tried to resist a shiver when the humans touched her wings. She felt the knife slide into the lock. She couldn't handle it anymore, so she activated her car alarm. The alarms scared the humans, and they ran down the street without a second glance.

"Are you okay Frost?" Bumblebee and Cliffjumper pulled up along Frost.

"Yeah I'm fine, they didn't break anything." Frost casually said. "We should get going."

They continued their patrol until a loud scream coming from the streets caused them to slam their brakes. A group of humans were huddling around the sidewalk in front of a tall building. They transformed and hustled over.

"What's happening?" Bumblebee looked at the police trying to push the humans back.

"We got a jumper. He's at the third story window." The cop pointed at the open window where a suited man stood at the edge.

Frost looked up at the man with a confused and worried expression. She saw the tears on his face, and she felt that he really didn't want to jump. Frost climbed up the side of the building to get to the man. When she made it, the man stumbled backwards into the building.

"You, you're an Autobot?" The man stumbled over his words.

"Yes, I was curious as to why you are wanting to take your life?" Frost asked with the same tilt of her helm.

"You wouldn't care, you guys don't have feelings." The man snapped as he continued to cry silently.

Frost nodded with a frown, "We do, well most of us anyways. When I was younger I used to get upset a lot, but when I talked to some of my friends and bots I loved it made me feel better."

"Yeah well no one would care about me." He stood up and dusted his slacks.

"Well I'll be your friend." Frost reassured with a flicker of her wings.

The man looked at her with a shocked expression. "Really? Why?"

She shrugged, "Because I like making friends, and because it looks like you need one."

He nodded and wiped his snotty face. "Okay, yeah sure."

"So why were you wanting to jump?" Frost asked again.

The man frowned again. "Well I'm a single dad, I have a baby boy that depends on me to make money, and I was just fired."

"Well taking your life because of something like that is illogical. What do you think would happen to your baby if you died?"

This caught the human by surprise. He looked at the ground shamefully. "I-I haven't thought about that. It's just that Conner has been my world since his mother past, and the idea of not having money, killed me."

"Yes, but taking your life will leave Conner by himself, wondering why his father took his life. As my Sire… erm father told me 'Be the best I can be.' So be your best." Frost held her servo out.

"You're right, thanks-" He looked at Frost with a questioning look.

"Oh my name is Frost." Frost introduced herself.

The man nodded with a smile as he climbed onto her opened servo. "Paul."

Frost smiled as she climbed down the building slowly. "Well it is nice to meet you Paul."

The humans cheered as Frost sat Paul onto the ground, on sight medics led him to a gurney. News reporters snapped pictures of Frost as she waved good-bye to the human. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper had their servos on their hips, which left Frost confused.

"What?" Frost's wings drooped, thinking she made a mistake, but they both smiled.

"You did well for your first rescue. Prowl and Optimus are going to be excited to hear how well you reacted to this." Bumblebee complimented her.

Cliffjumper nodded, "Yeah, the fire station's dispatch didn't arrive until you came down Another nanominute, and that man would've been a pancake."

"So you're both not angry?" Frost was confused.

They nodded, "You're becoming a fine Autobot. We should head back and report." Cliffjumper suggested before transforming.

Frost's wings held themselves up high as her spark swelled proudly. Her and Bumblebee transformed, and followed the little red car. They just left the city limits when they got shot at. The three transformed, the two Minibots pulled out their blasters and Frost pulled out her katana which was strapped to her waist. Floating above them was Ramjet, Thrust, and Dirge. The Coneheads transformed and began shooting at them.

"Well look at the pretty little Autobot." Dirge said as he landed in front of Frost. "Wait you're the femme Megatron goes on about."

Frost gagged mockingly, "Ew, that rusty bucket of bolt is still wanting me as a Con? Well I got some news, I'm a Bot through and through. So get it through his thick helm that I'm not interested."

She spun around and brought her katana down. It was quickly dodged by a step backwards. Frost stepped back and stared at Dirge with an unamused look. Dirge pointed his blaster at her chest. "Lord Megatron doesn't care if you're online, he just wants you brought to him."

"But if I'm offline, then what use am I? I mean do you really want to carry a carcass all the way to your base? That seems illogical on his part, maybe this war has gotten to his processor?" Frost spun her weapon in small figure eights by her side.

The Coneheads stopped fighting and stared at Frost in confusion. "What the slag are you talking about?" Thrust asked.

"Yeah what are you talking about?" Cliffjumper saw Frost turned her helm and wink at their direction.

"Well I mean what was the likelihood we would be coming out of City Limits, and we run into Decepticons? It's really too bad that we didn't have back up like the Arielbots or even more Autobots. But all well I guess three on three will work." Frost had her comlink on the entire conversation, the three Seekers didn't know though which was totally fine with the three Autobots.

"So you're saying that none of you called for back up?" Ramjet was just now catching on.

Frost face palmed with a groan. "Primus, you're so slow. We were on our way back from a peaceful patrol, and you three showed up before we can call for back up. Can we just get back to the aft kicking?"

"Is it alright if we join too?" A familiar laugh came behind the Coneheads. Behind them was Hound, Prowl, Smokescreen, and Brawn. "We got your comm for backup"

Dirge pointed a digit at Frost and scowled. "You tricked us!"

"Did I? Oops." Frost smirked as she lifted her katana to point at the three Decepticons. "Still want to try taking me to Lord Bucket helm?"

They looked at each other worriedly. Thrust also pointed at the smirking femme. "We will bring you to our master."

"Yeah as soon as Unicorn becomes a Prime again." Frost tightened her grip around the hilt on her katana.

The Coneheads jumped high into the sky and transformed, flying off. Frost slid the weapon into the sheath that horizontally rested on the back of her waist. She saw Smokescreen smirking with a shake of his helm. "Told you I can confuse a Con."

"Yes those diversion lessons paid off." Smokescreen laughed as he patted his niece's shoulder.

"Frost, are you okay?" Prowl asked worriedly as he tried to check her over. Frost stood their firmly and placed her servos on her waist. Prowl stepped back and nodded in realization. "Right, right sorry old habit."

Frost relaxed and smiled, "I'm fine, I saved someone today."

"Oh? What happened?" He asked.

"I'll tell you back home. It's going to rain tonight, I can feel it." Frost said as her wings flinched violently.

Another secret ability that Praxian's wings have is sense when something is changing in the environment around them. Whether it's a change in the weather or someone's personality, or even someone leaving or entering a room they are in. Everyone transformed and drove off to the base. While on the drive back Frost told them about Paul, which she was given big compliments for doing the right thing.

Bumblebee drove close to Frost to talk. ::So Frost how did you know that was going to work?::

::I didn't. I just remembered that the only smart Seeker in the Decepticons is Starscream, possibly Thrust if he was away from Dirge and Ramjet.:: Frost admitted as they pulled up to the ARK.

They transformed and went inside. "So you just went with the flow?" Bumblebee was confused.

"Mhm, it's kind of easy. I could probably do it on the Dinobots, but that wouldn't be as fun as messing with the Coneheads." Frost chuckled at the recent events. She stopped and moved her wings up and down thoughtfully.

Bumblebee stopped to see Frost looking behind her. "What's wrong?"

Frost snapped out of it and shook her helm. "Nothing, just thought someone was behind me. Let's go get some energon and go on that drive with Spike and Carly."

"Alright, I'm going to go report to Prime real quick." Bumblebee said as Frost nodded.

Frost went into the Rec room and grabbed energon cubes for them. She went over to her usual spot, the booth that had her painting hanging over the table. She disconnected the sheathed sword and sat it against the wall beside her. Ratchet was walking in, he saw her and smiled at her. She smiled back and saw him walk over to her.

"Hello Frost, how was your patrol?" Ratchet asked happily.

"It was eventful to say the least. Saved a human from jumping, ran into the Coneheads and confused them into retreating, and now Bee and I are going for a drive with Spike and Carly. What's got you all smiley?" Frost saw that the mech rarely smiled, and if he did something really good happened to him.

He shook his helm still smiling. "Nothing, just happy for the moment."

"Uh huh, does this have to do with the fact you don't have to repair anyone? Or a certain red mech that has a certain love for big guns?" Frost teased behind thee safety of her energon.

"You are worse than Jazz, you know that?" Ratchet said jokingly.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot. I'm a healthy mix of my Sire and Jazz. Still can't believe that my plans to get them together didn't work." Frost pouted playfully.

"Yes well if it happens, it happens. Don't force it, it's never good for either parties." Ratchet said.

Frost nodded, "Alright." Bumblebee came walking in and went straight for Frost. He hopped onto the booth beside Frost and thanked her for getting him his energon. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"It went okay, Prime wanted me to say good job for saving the human. Better not let all that praise get to her processor, or you'll end up like Sunstreaker." Bumblebee teased.

Frost gasped and put a servo on her chest playfully. "Me? Never."

The three laughed as they continued their conversation. Prowl walked in and saw Frost chatting with Ratchet and Bumblebee. He went over and looked at his daughter. "Can I talk to you real quick?"

Frost nodded and waited for Bumblebee to slide out of the seat so she could get out. They went over to the container that was full of energon cubes. "What is it?"

"Have Vector Prime visits you at all since Cybertron?" Prowl knew that one day he was going to come back down and take her from him and the others. And he was not ready for that to happen any time soon.

"No. All quiet on my end. He was probably too weak to stay in our world for too long. You remember how long it too for him to finally come to Earth." Frost pointed out.

"You're right, I'm probably worry about nothing. But if he does, let me know okay?" Prowl put a servo on the side of wing.

Frost nodded, "Okay Sire."

He watched her walk back over to the two Autobots and looked over at the yellow Minibot. "You ready?"

"Uh yeah, we'll stop at his house and pick Spike up first." Bumblebee said as he stood up and disposed of their empty cubes. He looked over at Prowl, "We won't be out for long."

He nodded with a quick swoop of his wings. "Don't do anything that'll get you all in trouble."

"Alright." The two said before leaving.

Prowl turned around and thought he saw a blue light out in the hall. When he went to check it out, there was nothing there. He shrugged it off and went on his way to check in on Blaster and Cosmos.

::Hey Prowl, want to hear the latest news in San Francisco?:: Cosmos asked.

::Not really Cosmos. I commed to see how you and Blaster are doing up there.:: Prowl leaned forward on Telatraan I.

::It's quiet out here, well aside from the tunes Blaster is blasting. No Decepticon activity on our end. We're coming back to orbit tonight, so keep the defense systems down this time?:: Cosmos said, obviously remembering the last time.

::We will, see you both soon. And I expect a full report on my desk before you recharge.:: Prowl said sternly.

::Yeah, sure thing Prowl.:: Blaster finally said before the ended the com.

Prowl stared at the screen in boredom. He had finished a fourth game of chess against Telatraan when his shift ended, and Gears took over. He hasn't gotten a call from the police chief or the mayor about his daughter, and Frost hasn't commed about being attacked by the Decepticons. He was on the border of concerned and relieved. Prowl knew that he could count on Carly, not so much Spike, to keep Frost in line.

He knew, along with more than half of the team, that Bumblebee had his optics on Frost. Though Frost probably didn't catch on to his advances. He realized that she was more like him than he thought. Prowl decided to comm and check in just to calm his nerves.

::Frost how is everything going?:: Prowl asked as he walked down the hall.

Frost sighed before answering. ::Everything is fine Sire. We're just at the bay watching the fishermen.::

::Fishermen? They go on boats out to the ocean. Are you in the ocean?:: Prowl's worries increased.

Frost laughed at her Sire. ::No, they are just now docking. We're watching them bring the fish on the shore. Don't strain yourself Sire, I know what to do and not what to do.::

:: Doesn't stop you from scare the scrap out of me.:: Prowl reminded.

::I will comm you if anything happens, okay? Ew, Spike! Humans eat that!? Why? No don't bring that near me. I got to go, Spike thinks hitting me with a fish head is funny.:: Frost disconnected in disgust.

"Well guess it's a good thing she has her own room." Prowl admitted to himself. Then a realization hit him. "Wait it's Sunday, the boats don't return until Tuesday."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Thank you everyone for the review, I really appreciate it :)


	19. Chapter 19

Let me know how you like teen Frost haha. I appreciate the reviews that I do and/other get, it means a lot.

Disclaimer: Only one I claim is Frost, along with the plot.

* * *

Ch. 19

Frost struggled against the restraints that was attached to her wrists and her wings. She could not believe that the Decepticons were waiting for them at the empty racetrack. And she hoped that her Sire caught her obvious mistake about the fishermen. If Soundwave didn't have Spike and Carly hung over a container of acid, she would tell the actual situation.

"Why can't you just leave us alone? I'm going to betray the Bots, and we're not going to tell you anything." Frost sneered.

"Oh we don't need to have you online to get what I want. Just your spark and that little orb on your chest." Megatron stepped closer and ran a digit down the orb with an evil smirk. "Though when I'm don't with these creatures, it might change your mind."

Bumblebee was chained up also hanging over acid. "She's an Autobot, she'd never defect!"

"Drop them all." Megatron ordered and Starscream hit a lever. The three were slowly being lowered.

Frost looked side to side frowning. "Stop! Stop it!"

Megatron signaled for his SIC to stop. The chains locked into place, and they were four feet closer to the bubbling liquid. "So will you give me the orb?"

"I can't, it's infused to me. I don't even know what it does!" Frost looked at him with a glare. "Let them go, I'm the only one you want."

"No, if their lives ensures your cooperation then I will keep them where they are." Megatron gripped her left wing, and squeezed it.

Frost grinned her denta in pain. "Stop it."

"I want to hear you beg." Megatron laughed sadistically.

She revved her engines angrily. "Go frag yourself."

A servo slammed across her face, sending her crashing to the ground. Frost vented as she pushed herself back up and glared daggers at Megatron. He stalked closer to her when Shockwave's image popped up on the giant computer in their hideout. "Lord Megatron, your presence is needed on Cybertron."

"Is it important? I have guests." He looked away from his victim.

"Very." Shockwave said with urgency.

Megatron sighed and looked at his prisoners in thought. "Come Soundwave, looks like we're going to Cybertron." He looked at Starscream sternly. "Watch them."

"But Megatron, I… I could be helpful on Cybertron. It's not like they can go anywhere." Starscream gestured at them as he whined.

"Don't defy me Starscream, or I will punish you." Megatron growled before him and Soundwave flew off.

Frost looked at the ground in thought, she needed to figure out how to free herself and the others. 'I can't turn invisible like Mirage, and trick the dummy into thinking I escaped. And I can't use a hologram like Hound, and trick Starscream either. So what can I do?' Frost looked up at the three struggling. She wished Vector Prime told them what the orb could do. 'Primus I wish he was here to help right now.'

"Frost, are you okay?" Bumblebee asked from his spot.

"Yeah, just swell." Frost said sarcastically. "For frag sake, Starscream quit pacing. You're going to drive me insane."

Starscream slapped Frost across the face. "Shut up or I'll send your friends in the pool of acid."

"Why are all Decepticons insane? I mean the only sane, logical ones are Soundwave, Shockwave, and Hook. Everyone else has a bolt loose somewhere." Frost said as a matter of fact. She felt the energon slide down her lips, but she didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was getting her friends out.

"Soundwave is not better than me!" Starscream threw a tantrum.

Frost smirked, finding his weak point. "Well if that was true, then why is Soundwave going to Cybertron with Megatron?"

"I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work." Starscream grabbed Frost by the arm and pulled her up to his face.

"And what exactly am I doing? I am merely pointing out the facts." Frost chuckled.

She stopped when she saw her sire sneaking inside. He went over to Bumblebee, Spike, and Carly. Frost needed to buy them more time, now was time to put her training to the test. "So, Skyfire tells me that you two were the best of friends before the war. He also told me you were a scientist? Why exactly is a scientist second-in-command?"

"You wouldn't understand, you're barely a teenager." Starscream sneered as he threw her to the ground, still staring at her.

Frost stood up and adjusted her wings to avoid tearing anything. "True, but I am not that young. I'm pretty smart, I studied nanotechnology as a youngling. And as you're a scientist, what would the chances of using nanobots to repair wounds, for let's say bots that are too damaged to do a spark transplant?"

"The likelihood of the patient surviving survives without a spark transplant is a one in a million. And the nanobots aren't typically used to repair wounds, they merely guard the spark until medics are done." Starscream crossed his arms. Frost could tell that she got his scientist version to come out.

Frost nodded, "Well yes but hey are programmed that way. What if say a medic programmed them to repair a bot? Would they be able to do it?"

"If they were programmed to do it, then yes. But like I said they likelihood of that is slim." Starscream said, completely unaware of the fact that Prowl had saved Spike and Carly, and was now saving Bumblebee.

"That makes sense I think. So what field of science did you do?" Frost made sure not to look at their direction, as Jazz explained during training. She couldn't stand the fact her wings were restrained, it wasn't like she could transform with her servos restrained. Do you think you could unlock the restraints on my wings?"

Starscream looked like he was contemplating on whether he was going to or not. "No, you are still a prisoner. Now shut up."

Frost watched Prowl and Bumblebee walked behind the unsuspecting Decepticon. Prowl nodded, "I'd say you're the prisoner now Starscream."

Starscream shouted as he jumped away. "How… where… you!" He pointed at Frost, "You tricked me!"

"Told you Bee, Seekers are so gullible. And I didn't trick you Starscream, I just distracted you long enough for my Sire to rescue them." Frost crouched slightly and kicked Starscream in the chest. "That's for hitting a femme."

Starscream scrambled up off the ground, transformed, and retreated. Frost stood up straight and wiggled in the restraints. Prowl ran over and hugged Frost, he was so relieved that he found them and saved their lives. Frost sighed happily and nuzzled his face.

"Sire can you remove these? They are super uncomfortable." Frost asked when she pulled away.

"Oh yeah, sorry I'm just happy that you're safe now. Did they hurt you? What did Starscream want with you?" Prowl asked about a billion more questions as he unlocked the cuffs.

Before Frost could answer them Prowl pulled her back into a hug. Frost sighed and hugged him back. "I'm fine, just a little beat up. And it was Megatron, he wanted to try and convert me. He also wanted my orb."

"Why would he need that?" Prowl pulled away with a look of confusion and concern.

She shrugged, "I don't know. And I'm so glad you caught on to my hint, any longer and I'd run out of distractions. I can only use reverse psychology."

Prowl chuckled, "Guess you need to have Jazz train you better. Are you okay to transform?"

"Yeah. I still can't believe they knew where we were going." Frost frowned. "I can't believe that I didn't sense them either."

"Don't beat yourself on that. It was a mistake, so what were you four actually going to do?" Prowl asked after the three Autobots transformed. Carly chose to ride shotgun with Frost, and Spike chose Bumblebee.

::We were going to the racetrack after out drive around the city. When we got there, after a few laps… I don't know what happened after that. I onlined and we were all captured by Megatron.:: Frost explained as she pulled up behind Prowl when they came to a red light.

They turned right when the light turned green. ::Soundwave took Carly and I as soon as Bee and Frost were knocked out. Starscream and Devestator carried them to that plant.:: Spike said through Bumblebee's comlink.

::Well we won't be seeing them for a bit. Do you want us to drop you both off at your house Spike?:: Prowl asked.

::Sure.:: Spike accepted the offer.

They turned down Spike's road. Frost instantly felt a ghostly touch on the orb that sat protectively in the hood of her alt mode. She stopped in the middle of the street, Bumblebee stopped fast enough to barely tap her rear bumper. Carly quickly climbed out, as did Spike. Everyone but Frost transformed.

"Frost, Frost are you okay?" Prowl asked worriedly.

Frost transformed at looked around with wide optics. "I felt it again."

"Felt what?" Carly asked her friend.

The femme looked around and the light touch went to a harsh shove on the blue orb. To Frost it felt like someone held her back and tried stuffing the orb further into her chest. She stepped back and cringed in pain.

"Stop it that hurts." Frost gripped the glowing orb. Her wings folded down in pain.

"Frost what's happening?" Prowl touched her shoulder, and pulled away when her armor burned him. "Don't touch her, she's overheating. Bumblebee go get First Aid."

"What about Ratchet?" Spike asked as the yellow scout transformed and sped back into the city.

Prowl shook his helm, "The base is on the other side of the city."

Frost sat down as the orb glowed brighter. The gold on Frost's wings slowly began to glow also. "No, stop it. I know it's you. I'm not ready for that."

"Frost calm down." Prowl tried to soothe her until Bumblebee and First Aid returned.

Carly snapped her fingers, and rushed over to a hose that was coiled beside the concrete steps, leading up to Spike's house. Prowl watched the human girl turn it on and drag it over to them. Carly saw the confusion on the Praxian's face. "If she's too hot for you to touch, then First Aid won't be able to get near her. So we got to cool her down."

"Okay, but we are in the middle of a street. Someone is going to get hurt." Prowl explained as Carly lifted the hose up, the water sprayed across Frost's legs.

Frost vented tiredly as the pressure lightened up. The blue orb and the gold stopped glowing. She was still overheating, and shook viciously. Finally First Aid and Bumblebee arrived. The medic transformed and quickly touched the hot femme. He pulled out a variety of tools and instructed her to show him her spark. When she did the orb flew straight to her spark and enclosed around it.

"That's unusual. Has that happen with Ratchet?" First Aid looked at Frost, for confirmation.

Frost shrugged, "Yeah a couple times. You can still get a spark reading from it." She explained as First Aid lightly poked at the hard shell.

"As long as it's happened before." He said before looking down at Carly, and nodded. "I think she's safe, her armor has cooled down. Good thinking on spraying her down until we got here."

Carly smiled as she took Spike's hand. "We're going inside now, will she be alright?"

The Protectobot medic nodded, "Yeah, she just needs a good recharge for a while."

Frost closed her chest, and the orb removed itself from her spark. She stood up and casually moved her wings. "Thanks First Aid. It was weird, it felt someone was pushing on my chest. And then I had this wave of power and energy surge through my circuits. It was electrifying. Then there was this softness and familiarity about it before the angry push."

"Do you think it was him?" Prowl asked her.

"I don't know, too early to tell." Frost looked up at Prowl with a frown. "Can we go home now?"

He nodded, and she just transformed without a single word. Prowl had to figure out how to talk to Vector Prime, and find out if it was him. He doesn't care if he is a Prime or not, endangering Frost as well as the humans was not going to fly past Prowl unnoticed. First Aid packed everything going up and said his farewells before transforming. Bumblebee transformed as did Prowl, and the three Autobots finally headed back to the base.

When they walked inside, Frost went straight to her room and locked herself inside. Prowl hated it when she locked herself in her quarters, as it wouldn't open with any override codes. He knocked on the metal door, "Frost can you let me in?"

"I'm just getting some recharge." Frost answered.

Prowl looked at the orange door with doubt. "With the door locked? Frost do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine. Quit worrying about me so much!" Frost shouted from in her room.

Prowl sighed in disappointment, "Well if you decide to talk to me, I'll be in my office."

In her quarters, Frost rolled her optics as he left. She looked into the mirror and touched the orb on her chest. It began to glow softly, and warm Frost's spark. Frost looked at her wings and saw the gold glow once more, the power surged through her circuits.

"What is going on?" Frost gently pushed on the glowing stone and its light filled up the entire room.

Frost covered her optics with her arm to shield herself from the light. When the light from the orb dimmed the gold lines on her wings continued to sparkle. "Wow, so pretty." She looked around and saw that the Holo screen that was constantly scrolling through pictures of her and the Autobots was frozen in mid transition. "What the-?"

She went over to it and picked it up. When she touched the Holo screen, it finished the transition. Frost gasped and dropped it. The screen froze again, but this time it was on a picture of her and Prowl playing in the water. Frost left her quarters, and saw Brawn frozen in mid step. Beside him was Hound, and he had a smile literally frozen on his face.

"How did this? I need to Talk to Telatraan I." She ran past everyone, careful not to run into them. When she made it to the main room, Frost saw Ironhide looking up at the frozen mega computer. Both frozen. Frost walked over and placed a servo on the computer's mainframe. "Telatraan, what is happening?"

"Unknown, everyone else is frozen. Except for us." He explained.

"I know that, who is frozen? How did this happen?" She folded her wings down sadly.

"The entire planet. Source of power: Autobot Frost; Adopted sparkling of Autobot Prowl; Third-in-command and the Autobot's Strategist." Telatraan confirmed what Frost already knew.

Frost sighed in irritation, "Thanks Telatraan I. Do you know how I can unfreeze everyone?"

"No." He simply said.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Thank you everyone for the review, I really appreciate it :) I am sorry if this chapter and for any future chapter is slower to come out than usual. I just recently got a job and it's been pretty hectic haha. But I'll try to get them out as fast as I can, so enjoy :)


	20. Chapter 20

I am So So So sorry for the long wait, Ivery been working and haven't had time to update. So here is the latest chspter. Please enjoy, and leave a review. :)

Disclaimer: Only one I claim is Frost, along with the plot.

* * *

Ch. 20

Frost frowned deeply as she slide to the ground, with her back against Telatraan. "Great now what? It's not like I know what to do? Oh Vector Prime why did you have to leave me? I don't know what to do!"

'Believe.' A faint voice entered her processor.

"It was you, the one that was pushing the orb. What do you mean believe?" Frost stood up and stepped away from Telatraan. She looked around with wide optics, trying to find the blue ball of light or something that resembled the ancient Prime.

Frost sighed in slight frustration when she didn't get a reply. All she wanted right now was to find out what happened, how it happened, and how to reverse it. "I wish everything would go back to normal." Frost vented into her servos as she slid down the wall next to the door.

While she wasn't looking, Ironhide and everyone else was slowly moving again. They had no recollection of them ever being frozen. Ironhide turned and saw Frost crying, he went over and knelt in front of her.

"Why are ya crying little warrior?" Ironhide asked softly.

Frost jerked her helm up and gasped in surprise and disbelief. "You… you're moving again! But how?"

"What are you talking about?" Ironhide looked in confusion.

Frost shook her helm and stood up quickly. "You don't remember being frozen?" He slowly shook his helm. "I need to find Ratchet."

She ran out of the room and went straight for the med bay, where Ratchet was repairing Wheeljack. "Ratchet, I need to talk to, now."

"Give me a nanominute, Wheeljack decided to conduct an experiment." Ratchet said as he glared at the mech.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go talk to Preceptor then." Frost turned to leave, but was interrupted when a wrench was thrown at her.

Ratchet was staring at her with a deep frown. "What's with the attitude?"

"Nothing, except that I literally frozen time and I'm the only one who knows." Frost jerked her arms out the sides angrily. "I don't know how it happened, but the crystal and the gold on my wings began to glow. And then the entire planet froze, and if I touch something or someone, it also unfreezes." Frost began to pace and her wings were moving up and down with agitation.

"Are you sure that you weren't recharging?" Wheeljack suggested as he sat up, finally repaired.

Frost revved her engines angrily. "I'm sure, Telatraan can confirm it. He's connected to the security system, and show you the footage."

"Ratchet went over to her and placed both his servos on her shoulders. "Calm down Frost, we're not saying we don't believe you. Just merely concerned."

"No, you don't believe me." Frost crossed her arms and looked away from the two mechs.

The scientist climbed off the med berth with a grunt. "Why don't we head over and talk to Telatraan?"

Frost nodded and slowly walked with the two to the main room. Ironhide was had since then returned to his spot in front of the computer. He turned and saw the trio. "Are you okay?"

"No. Telatraan, pull up all security footage from the last hour." Frost ordered.

The computer pulled up the footage. Everything was running smoothly, everyone was walking throughout the base, until suddenly everyone froze in mid step. The cameras were stuck at the time until Frost appeared in the room and talking to Telatraan, and there was a fifteen minute gap. And then another five minute gap when Frost was venting. "Power source of momentary time gap; Autobot Frost."

The mechs looked at Frost, who had her servos on her hips and stared at her peds. "You did that?" Ratchet asked in amazement.

"Yeah, and the rest of the planet. Then I heard a faint voice before everything returned to normal." Frost finally looked up terrified. "I don't know how this happened."

"How what happened?" Prowl asked as he walked in. Ratchet got him up to speed. "This is probably something to do with Vector Prime."

Frost shrugged, "What do I do? What if this happens again?"

"We'll figure it out. In the mean time we're going to have to run tests." Ratchet explained.

Frost's wings fell and her expressionless face faltered. "Does this mean I have to stay inside?" The silence from him answered her question. "I don't want to stay inside anymore, I was just able to leave the ARK."

"They need to know how exactly you were able to do this, and how to help you learn to control it." Prowl explained to her.

She hung her helm sadly, her wings stayed down. "I-fine."

Ratchet could tell that she wasn't a big fan of staying indoors, just like any Cybertronian with a ground alt mode. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her into a side hug. "Don't fret, we'll try to figure this out as fast as we can."

"Yeah, sure. Can we just go?" Frost crossed her arms in thought. She knew that she should be excited about this, but Vector Prime never told them about this nor why he gave her the crystal orb.

Prowl watched Frost leave with Ratchet and Wheeljack. His suspicion was confirmed that the Prime had something planned for Frost. He just needed to know what said plans was. Prowl decided to go and update Jazz about it. "Maybe he can help lighten up Frost's mood."

He went off to find his friend. It didn't take him long to find Jazz hanging on a giant metal bar that was drilled into the wall. He was hanging onto the bear with his legs. "Hey Prowler, what's happenin'?"

"Frost froze time, and it has to do with the orb that Vector Prime gave her. And she's really bummed because now Ratchet is having her under lock down in the med bay to do tests." Prowl explained after he walked down over to the Polyhexian. "How many are you at?"

"Um lost count at hundred-twenty-three. Ah'm goin take a lucky guess, and say dat ya need meh tah talk tah Frost?" Jazz pulled himself up and turned to face him for a second before falling back down.

Prowl nodded and watched Jazz flip off the bar. "So will you help?"

"Of course, but only if ya tell meh how awesome Ah am." Jazz smirked playfully.

"Jazz, ugh fine. You are an excellent friend." Prowl said unenthusiastically.

Jazz shrugged, "Close enough. Ah'll see what Ah can do."

Prowl smiled and flickered his wings thankfully. "Thank you Jazz, you are the best."

"Ah'm gonna clean up before Ah stop by, okay?" Jazz stretched his arms out.

"Alright, I need to talk to Prime also." Prowl left the training room with Jazz close behind him.

Frost was sitting on a med berth with a few cables attached to her chest and back of her processor. She was very gloomy, and her movements were very slow. "How much longer?"

"We're just getting a scan to check for any abnormalities in spark jolts or in your processor." Ratchet explained while watching the readings.

The femme rested her chin on her servo in boredom. Wheeljack and Preceptor were keeping busy with writing down notes and helping with repairing any mech that needed it. She huffed in frustration. "Frost, that isn't going to make time go by faster." Wheeljack pointed out when he looked over at her.

"I know. Is there anything I can do besides sit here and stare at charts?" Frost pouted at thee older mechs.

"I don't have anything for you to do, but I can let you go grab somethings." Ratchet suggested when he finally looked away from the datapad.

Frost perked up a little at the thought of finally curing her boredom. She hopped off the med berth and made her way to her quarters. After grabbing a couple datapads and a small bag of energon treats, Frost walked back to the med bay. She sat her things on the tray beside her before climbing back onto it.

"Tonight we'll keep you hooked up to this scanner, that's wirelessly connected to my wrist scanner. Don't worry though it'll just be on your chest. Either Wheeljack or myself will come check up on you every hour or so." Ratchet explained to Frost when he came in from the Rec room, as he had energon cubes in his servos. "Can you tell me what your were thinking just before time froze?"

Frost had a serious look on her face and he wings strained to both sides of her back. She thought really hard on the events that happened just before. "Well I locked myself in my quarters and Sire was wanting to talk, but I told him that I needed time to think. When he left I thought about wishing that I really had all the time in the world to think."

"Mhm, and then what happened?" Ratchet asked, letting her know to continue.

"And then my wings and the orb started to glow. After that, that's when time froze. Then I heard someone tell me to believe. When I thought everyone was frozen forever, I started to vent and wanted everything to go back to normal. And that's when time continued." Frost said slowly.

Ratchet tapped his chin and looked over at Preceptor, who was taking down notes. "From what you've just said and your processor activity, I'd conclude that your thoughts and emotions are tied to this ability to control time. Which is, as I recall, a similar ability that Vector Prime had."

"Does this mean that'd I'd teleport like him too?" Frost looked at the red mech.

"At this moment, I don't know. Maybe some time in the future we'd get an answer. But in the mean time, we'll try to train you to focus that ability to an area and not an entire planet." Preceptor told her as he leaned against a work bench.

The three stood in silence while Frost absorbed the news. She knew that this ability to freeze time had to have come from Vector Prime, as she was his creation, but she couldn't help but worry about what other abilities that the Prime had given her. Frost stared at one of the cabled that was connected to her chest in deep thought. The femme was in her own thoughts, that she didn't hear Jazz walk in and start talking to her until a light tap on her wing. She jumped in surprise.

"What? Oh Uncle Jazz it's you." Frost calmed down slightly, but just enough for her to control her instinct to punch.

"Ah'd say nice reflexes, but yer Sire wanted meh tah tell ya dat he's worried bout ya." Jazz hopped on the berth beside her. "Do ya want tah talk?"

Frost shrugged, "There's nothing really wrong, but I guess I'm just scared on what will happen when Vector Prime comes back. I don't want to leave everyone. I like living here, on Earth, even if there is a war."

"We all like Earth, some more than others. But one day when we win dis war, we're goin tah be goin back tah Cybertron. Prime said dat we'll still have a way tah come back tah Earth whenever we want, but dah repairs Cybertron needs are our number one priority when we defeat dah Cons." Jazz explained as he rubbed the back of Frost's right wing.

"I guess that makes sense. Do you think I'd get to choose to stay with Sire when he does come back?" Frost looked up with a worried look in her optics. Jazz wanted to tell her what she wanted to hear, but even he didn't know that answer.

Jazz took a deep intake and placed his servos in his lap. "Ah wish Ah could tell ya what ya want tah hear. Ah really do lil Frost, but Ah don't know."

Frost nodded before laying her helm on his shoulder. "You're right. I just wish that I didn't have to worry about all of this. I mean what would've happened If I had frozen time forever? I'm afraid that I might do something and not do anything about it."

"Ratchet and Preceptor will help ya with dis. Ya just gotta hang in there." Jazz said, trying to comfort Frost.

"Frost. Frost stop it." Ratchet said worried.

"I'm not doing anything." Frost looked up with a confused look.

Ratchet pointed at a beaker that Preceptor had been pouring, except it was frozen in mid air and the strange green liquid was slowly pouring out. "This is amazing! Before you were freezing an entire planet, but now! Now you're slowing down on object." Preceptor touched the liquid as it poured onto the lab table beside him.

"But I-" Frost was interrupted by the beaker falling to the ground and breaking.

"What were you thinking about?" Ratchet went over to Frost and scanned her.

Frost's wings fell as she frowned. "I don't know. I was thinking about wanting to stay hear with my family? I don't know!"

"Frost, calm down okay? Ratchet was just askin' ya a question." Jazz tried to calm her down with light touches to the tip of her wing.

"Why is Sire not here?" Frost asked Jazz.

"Ah don't know. He had a lot of reports tah go through and turn into Prime. Ah can go get him if ya want?" Jazz smiled softly.

Frost shook her helm, "No, he obviously doesn't want to be with me." Frost laid down and curled up on what space she had. Before Jazz and the others could tell her that that wasn't true, Frost went into stasis.

Jazz didn't like seeing Frost so sad, and he was going to get Prowl in here if it killed him. The saboteur quietly got off the berth and marched out of the med bay. ::Prowler, where are ya?::

::In my office? You sound angry, what is it?:: Prowl sounded busy, but Jazz wouldn't let that stop him.

::Your daughter that's what. While she is getting tested like a cyber rat, yer in there workin'. She's real upset dat her sire isn't with her. Frost thinks ya don't want tah be with her because of her new abilities.:: Jazz Polyhexian accent got real thick when he got mad. Sometimes Prowl had to replay a recording in his processor to know what he said behind his slang and accent.

::Did you tell her I was working? And that isn't true at all, and you know that. I love Frost with all my spark.:: Prowl said sternly.

::It don't matter if Ah know, Frost is strugglin' with dis and yer hidin' away. Ah know ya Prowl, ya busy yerself tah distract ya from the problem.:: Jazz stopped in front of Prowl's office. ::Ah'm outside yer door, and if ya don't drag yer aft our of there Ah'll do it for ya.::

The door opened and Prowl was leaning over his desk. The metal desk was covered in the blue light of datapads. Jazz walked in and went over to his friend, the Holo screen that acted like a computer had old articles of Vector Prime, and the datapads had theories and hypotheses of Frost and Vector Prime. Prowl was mumbling to himself as he looking through another article of the Prime.

"Prowler, ya gotta stop dis. We can't change anything, ya gotta stop obsessing on their connection." Jazz turned the Holo screen off, which caused Prowl to review quietly. "Stop dat, worrying yerself on dah past isn't goin' tah do anything. Now come on, ya got a sad lil sparkling dat needs her Sire."

"But-" Prowl looked up and saw the unamused look on Jazz's face. He nodded and pushed away from his desk. "You're right, as always. Let's go."

Jazz smiled proudly and pushed the white mech out the door. Prowl downloaded the article of all of Vector Prime's life, and even the legend of him becoming the Guardian of time and space. He was in mid sentence when he tripped over his own peds. Looking up from the ground he saw Jazz with his servos on his hips and a deep frown.

"Ya think ya can pull a fast on meh? No more, or Ah'll lock yer office and change it's security code.

"Fine, okay I'll stop." Prowl said stubbornly as he pushed himself off the ground.

They finally made it to the med bay, and Prowl saw Ratchet trying to hook some cords to Frost's spark. He couldn't get to it when Frost was curled up tightly, her wings went back and forth from flaring put protectively and laying flat against her back. Prowl sighed and walked over to Frost. He sat on the edge, petting the back of her wings. Frost began to relax just enough for Ratchet to connect the cables.

"She may not even need help controlling her ability." Ratchet pointed out as he made sure all her vitals were good.

Prowl looked up at the medic. "What do you mean?"

Ratchet pulled up the video log of what occurred five minutes ago. "She didn't stop the entire world, just the beaker. Preceptor and I are still trying to figure out the best way to have her become aware of what she's doing, and keep it up while she's aware."

"We can't let Megatron know about this. If he finds out, I don't want to know Ow what will happen to Frost." Prowl flicked his wings nervously.

"Megs won't be gettin' Frost anytime soon. Red Alert and Ah boosted up dah defense systems with an extra four mile radius." Jazz admitted.

Prowl nodded, a little relieved. "That's good, I don't want Frost leaving the base without anyone with her."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. Frost wants to be an Autobot, and you're giving her a sparkling-sitter. You gotta trust her to defend herself." Ratchet said quietly as he examined and scanned the blue orb.

Prowl glared at the white medic, "She's my sparkling, and if I don't want her to leave without an escorted then I don't want her to. Megatron is a tyrant, and will do anything to get to her."

Ratchet remained silent, but shook his helm. Everyone knew how stubborn Frost could get, just like Prowl. She hated being treated like a sparkling, it took a whole month for Prowl to finally make her an official Autobot, and another two to convince him to let her train with the special forces. Frost was going to find a way to leave the ARK without Prowl's escort. And everyone knew it, even Prowl.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Thank you everyone for the review, I really appreciate it. But I'll try to get them out as fast as I can, so enjoy :)


	21. Chapter 21

Here is the latest chspter. Please enjoy, and leave a review. :)

Disclaimer: Only one I claim is Frost, along with the plot.

* * *

Ch. 21

Frost was surrounded in darkness, she could barely see in front of her. She moved around in a small circle, fear ran through her circuits as lights flashed on. The lights led to a path, which she followed hesitantly. Her servo went from her katana on instinct, except it wasn't there. Her spark jolts increased rapidly, thinking for sure that the Decepticons captured her.

"Hello!? Is anyone there?" Frost could hear the fear in her voice.

"Do not worry my creation. You are safe, you're safe with the Autobots. I have just merely taken your subconscious, and brought it to my dimension." A deep, familiar voice said trying to comfort her.

Frost stopped to look around her. No one in any direction, except when she turned to her right for the seventh time Vector Prime stood there. She jumped with a scream before falling to the ground. "You scared me. What do you mean your dimension? What is happening to me?"

"Exactly what I said. I brought you to my realm, so I can show you what you will have once you gain control over your new gifts. As for your gifts, you are my creation so it is natural that you have similar abilities as I do. I have watched you these past few years, waiting for the right time to show you how to control time and space. I was amazed that you froze the entire world, I saw the fear in your optics and knew that you needed help reverse it. Once you have been trained enough you will be able to focus your energy on one target, and reverse it. You will also be able to teleport, or at least what others call teleport." Vector Prime explained after he helped Frost up.

"I don't want this! I want to stay with my family. What if I reversed the entire planet to go to the Ice Age? Or the Jurassic!? I don't want to hurt anyone." Frost yelled as her wings strained against her back.

"Which is why we need you to control it. Frost, you may not like it but it's the way Primus wants it, and how destiny works. We don't always get what we want." The Prime said harshly.

Frost's wings fell, "I don't want to leave Sire or the others."

He sighed in slight frustration, "I know but this is how it is. Why don't we get started on your training while your frame rests?"

"One more thing?" Frost really had a billion questions, but she knew they both didn't have right now to have them all answered.

"And what is that?" He encouraged as the walked down the line of lights.

"Will I have to leave everyone?" Frost looked up with sorrow in her optics.

Vector Prime stopped and looked at their peds in silence. "I am a Prime and I am discouraged of lying, but for your safety all I will say is that when the time comes I will take you away."

Her spark cracked almost literally and her wings would've fallen even more if they could. "Oh."

They arrived to what looked like an apartment that was like how Jazz described them back on Cybertron. The rooms were lit up with deep purple and bright blue crystals. In the main room, which could've been a small rec room, Frost saw a small pond of water and lava spiraling around each other, but never mixing. There was a room that led to a small living quarters with a single berth. The Praxian was in awe at the serenity that she was feeling while in this building.

"This is my home, I rarely use it as I'm busy watching over the other dimensions. But this is where we'll train your processor and physically once I bring you back." Vector Prime explained as the walked back into the main room.

"Wait, wait other dimensions?" Frost didn't even respond to the rest of Vector Prime's sentence, just the first part.

The Prime nodded, "Yes, there are over thousands of different realms. Some I visit frequently, some I glance at to make sure no one is trying to break through to my realm, and others I even look at. But there are a few I watched over the most. Which are ones you'll watch over once you're older, and have trained properly."

"What will I be able to do?" Frost watched him sit on his peds and sit his servos on his lap. She quickly followed suit.

"As you can see, you have already begun showing your gifts. This certain ability is easy, your not really freezing time. You are merely slowing the particles around you so much, that it givens the illusion of freezing time. And how I can quote teleport, I am really just moving at a rate that it seems that way." He explained.

Frost nodded, trying to understand what she was being told. "But Skywarp can teleport?"

"Well yes he can, but that's because of the nanobots in him. We don't have nanobots." Vector Prime shook his helm to emphasize his meaning. "Now to begin your training. I want you to spin the water and lava in the opposite direction it's currently going."

They looked down at the two liquids in silence. Frost looked up at her creator with an unsure look in her optics. "I can't do that, I don't even know how I did the last two times."

"Sure you can, all you have to do is focus your thoughts on what you want to affect, and think to yourself what you want to do. Here watch." Vector Prime looked at the wall behind Frost and offlined his optics. The red orb in his chest and his wings slowly lit up. And sure enough the water and lava mixture slowly spun in a counter clockwise direction. "All you have to do is believe that you will get to it to move the way you want."

The liquids stopped and returned to its original rotation. Frost nodded and took a deep intake before staring at the spiral. She stared at it, biting her bottom lip in concentration. Five minutes into staring at the red and blue liquid, Frost groaned in frustration.

"I can't do it!" She dramatically fell onto her back, covering her face.

"That's because you're thinking too much. You have to think with your spark, believe that they will move. Try saying 'it will move' a few times aloud." He suggested.

Groaning one more time Frost sat back up, and took a couple deep vents. She offlined her optics and relaxed. "It will move. It will move. It will move." Frost said softly to herself as she imagined that she was rotating the pond herself.

Vector Prime watched Frost's wings and blue orb light up, the lights formed a beam that hit the pond. Sure enough the water began going in reverse as Frost turned back time. "Good, good. Now while still holding that concentration, online your optics and look."

Doing what she was told, Frost slowly flickered her optics back on. It took her a minute to register that the liquids were rotating the other direction. A big smile grew on her face, and her wings stood up straight, forming a 'V'. "I… I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!"

"You are, now when you want it to stop all you have to do is believe that it will stop. Believe that it will return to what it was before." He described the emotions and thoughts to her.

Frost nodded and did the same thing, and when she onlined her optics the pond returned to normal. "This is amazing! I actually did it. I can't wait to tell everyone." Realization hit her, and she carefully looked up. "I do get to tell them right?"

Vector Prime nodded, "I don't see why not. You'll tell them anyways, or I will end up explaining it once I return."

"Why did you wait this long to reappear?" Frost asked as she looked at the giant red orb in her Creator's chest.

"A big part of it was because when I had given you the time stone you were too young. Another reason is because you have no need to return to this dimension at the moment. I believe that when the right time comes you will know when you have to return." Vector Prime said flatly.

"So what is the, time stone exactly?" She looked up for confirmation.

He nodded, "It was designed by Primus to amplify my new abilities. It also acts like as a focus beam. The gold designs on our wings are the power of our gifts."

"So it's like using a piece of glass and sunlight? You use the glass to focus the sun's rays to one location. But in this case our wings' lights are focused through the stone." Frost watched him nod. "What if Megatron finds out? About me being able to do the things I can do?"

"He won't be able to make you do anything, as long as you do not remove the stone. Not only does it amplify your abilities, but it also acts like a controller of sorts if it ends up in the wrong servos." Vector Prime warned.

"I can't even remove it without exposing my spark, and even then my time stone shields my spark." Frost explained to him.

"It is an automatic internal defense system. But there is a way to remove it without exposing your spark." He revealed. "All you do is take the tips of your digits and twist the stone clockwise once and then counterclockwise once."

He took his digits and twisted his red stone in the directions to show her. After he removed it he simply pressed it back into the spot. Frost decided to do the same, just to see it in person rather than in a mirror. She easily removed the time stone and held it up to her optics. "Why are they different colors?"

"That I do not know the answer to." Vector Prime chuckled and sighed happily. "Well it is time that you return to your dimension. Though I recommend taking it easy when you online, when only a part of you leaves to this realm and returns to the rest of your frame, you might experience dizziness."

Frost nodded, "Okay."

Vector Prime walked over to her and placed his servos on the sides of her helm. Frost felt an invisible force push her into darkness. A few seconds of being in said darkness Frost quickly onlined, and leaned over the edge of the med berth. She purged her tanks all over the floor.

"Frost! What happened? Are you okay?" Ratchet ran over to her and checked her vitals once she stopped purging.

Frost coughed a few times, shaking hard. "He wasn't kidding to take it easy."

"He? He who?" The medic looked up in concern.

"Vector Prime. He brought me, well my consciousness, to his dimension and was teaching me about the whole time and space stuff. I… Ratchet there is so much to say. Vector Prime told me about the time stone and how it works. And… and-" Ratchet's servo covered her mouth. He removed it slowly once she calmed down. "Sorry. But I have to show you this. Can you get a fan or something?"

Confused still Ratchet just nodded, and Wheeljack brought over a fan. Frost nodded in focused on the spinning blades. Slowly her wings lit up a date the orb focused the light onto the fan. The blades stopped for a second before spinning in the opposite direction. Ratchet and Wheeljack gawked at the sight.

"This is amazing! What else did he teach you?" Wheeljack asked excitedly.

"What's a time stone?" Ratchet queried.

Frost lightly touched the blue stone that stopped glowing. "The orbs that we have. He told me that it's basically a focus for the light that the gold on our wings give off. It also acts as a controller, and I can't let Megatron or any Decepticon get ahold of it."

The doors opened and Prowl came walking in with a thoughtful look on his face. He looked up, and saw that Frost was awake. Prowl almost ran to her in relief. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her face. "I'm so sorry if I made you feel like I didn't care. I am so, so sorry."

"Oh." Frost said in surprise before laying her helm on his shoulder, and hugged him back. "It's okay."

Prowl pulled away with a smile. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Frost half chuckled as Prowl was continuing to worry about her. "Can I get some energon? I kinda purged on Ratchet's floor when I onlined."

"Purged? Are you feeling okay?" Prowl looked between the three, tough his gaze remained on the medic.

"It's not what you think, dumb aft. Frost told us how Vector Prime took her mind to where ever he lives, and when he sent her back she purged." Ratchet explained after hitting Prowl on top of the helm with a wrench.

Prowl rubbed the spot, "You didn't need to hit me."

"And you didn't need to jump to conclusions. Now go get her some fuel before I throw this." Ratchet warned.

"Okay." Prowl looked at Frost in thought. "I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded, "Mhm. Thanks Sire."

Prowl walked out and Frost sighed in slight relief. "He's not going to let this go, will he?"

"No, he won't, but that just means how much you mean to him. Give him some slack, Prowl wasn't and still isn't the perfect sire. Neither of us are, well with Blaster as the exception." Wheeljack pointed out. "So can you stop time again?"

"Well Vector Prime told me that we aren't really stopping time. We just slow the particles around us so much that it looks like time freezes. And he told me that when he gives the illusion of him teleporting, that he's really just moving his particles really fast." Frost explained as she kicked her legs. ""So what are we going to do if Megs finds out?"

"Well that's the thing…" Ratchet hesitated before he explained what Prowl was wanting to do.

Prowl returned and didn't even take a step in the room before a wrench hit him square in the face. He looked up at Ratchet and saw him pointing at a fuming Frost. "What?"

"What? What!? You don't think I can defend myself well enough, and you're wanting to give me a sparkling-sitter!? Don't you trust me!?" Frost hopped off the berth and clenched her fists beside her. Her wings flared behind her as her engines revved heavily.

Prowl slowly sat the cubes on the empty counter beside him. "You told her?"

"She was going to find out anyways, Prowl." Ratchet said.

"Frost, I was going to tell you after Ratchet and Wheeljack did their tests. And I do trust you, it's the Decepticons I don't trust." Prowl explained slowly.

She shook her helm viciously. "No, because if you trusted me then why let me help with anything out there? I'm not a helpless sparkling anymore!"

"Well, that's not what I saw when I had to come and rescue you and Bumblebee from Megatron." Prowl snapped, he saw that he hit a button.

Frost's wings flared for a second before falling. Her fists were still clenched, but her shoulders slumped. "I...I…"

Prowl's wings fell slightly as he calmed down a little. "Frost, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No. I don't want to talk anymore. All I wanted was to prove everyone, prove you, that I was an Autobot like everyone else, but the only one who seems to understand this is Vector Prime. You won't let me help with any missions, you've seen what I did with that human! Why won't you just give me a chance?" Frost vented as tears fell down the side of her face.

Ratchet and Wheeljack looked at each other, not entirely sure what to do. Prowl knew that his daughter was right. He walked over to Frost and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. "You're right, I'm sorry. I guess that I'm afraid of what this war will do to you. I wanted you to be safe and the little sparkling who wanted to see the crystal gardens when the war ended. I know how much being a true Autobot means to you, and I promise to let you be an actual member of this team."

Frost looked up at him with stains under her optics. "Really?"

"Really, but you have to promise me this, okay?" He waited for her to nod before continuing. "Promise me that you don't take on Megatron or any Decepticon without any backup."

Frost hummed and nuzzled his chest slightly. "I promise."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Thank you everyone for the review, I really appreciate it. But I'll try to get them out as fast as I can, so enjoy :)


	22. Chapter 22

Here is the latest chspter. Please enjoy, and leave a review. :)

Disclaimer: Only one I claim is Frost, along with the plot.

* * *

Ch.22

A week had pass since Frost's promise to Prowl, and every night since then Vector Prime would bring her to his dimension to train. And every morning Frost would purge her tanks. Frost loved learning new things, but she hated when she'd online and get sick. Today Frost and Bumblebee were going on patrol by themselves, and the two Bots were secretly excited. Frost quietly crushed on the Minibot, completely unaware that the scout crushed on her too.

::So… there's been rumors-:: Bumblebee started over the comlink.

Frost pulled back to drive beside him. ::Been rumors about?::

::There's been rumors that… um… never mind.:: Bumblebee sped up a little.

The white femme matched his speed. ::Oh no you're not. You brought it up, or I'll ask the twins, and you know how much they like to gossip. And believe their favorite topic is Smokescreen.::

::Fine. There has been a rumor that someone at the base, has a crush on you.:: The yellow buggy subtly told her.

Frost slammed on her breaks, swerving in the sand, she transformed. Bumblebee stopped and followed suit. "Really? Do you know who it is?" She stuttered when she asked 'who'.

"Uh.. yeah. You could say we know each other pretty well?" Bumblebee tried to say smoothly.

"Are you going to tell me?" Frost asked urgently.

Bumblebee froze, not entirely sure what to do now. Smokescreen and Hound tried to get the Minibot to mech up and just tell her how he feels. The scout knew that he had to tell her some time or the twins really will tell her. He nervously kicked the sand in front of him.

"Um... no." He saw the gears grinding in her processor.

"So you're telling me that you'll tell me that some mech likes me, but you won't tell me who it is?" Frost put all her weight on her left ped as her arms folded in front of her.

Bumblebee stared at her, entranced by the slow movements her wings did. "Uh? Oh yeah, yeah. He… uh doesn't want to tell you, unless you like him the same way."

"But how can I feel him the same way, if you won't tell me who it is?" Frost pointed out.

"Um… yes, that's exactly what I am saying." He stuttered also.

Still not convinced, but really wanting to go for that drive, Frost just shrugged and transformed again. ::We should get back on that drive, before Sire sends the entire team out to find us.::

Bumblebee quickly transformed. ::I don't doubt it either.::

They drove to the street where Spike, Chip, and Carly went to school at. Frost was confused why they were here. ::It's after school hours, why are we stopping here?::

::I know, but I thought we could take a break? Decide where to drive to?:: He really just needed a backup plan in case this plan fell through.

::Oh, I don't care. Maybe we could go to the racetrack?:: Frost suggested, which made Bumblebee internally sigh that her suggestion was his first plan.

He pulled out the parking space and waited for her to do the same before driving to the track. ::Saw your test scores on the simulator this morning, you're putting me and the others in shame.:: Bumblebee joked.

Frost laughed over the comlink. ::Can't help that I was trained by the best. I still haven't beaten Jazz's scores yet, he's too fast for me.::

::Can you use your time gift thing while in the simulator?:: Bumblebee suggested, having only seen her use her gifts a few times as training.

::Hmm I have not done that yet.:: Frost mentally put that idea aside for the next time she use the simulator. ::Hey Bee? Do you think the Cons will give up trying to capture me?::

They both slowed down when they made it to the track. ::Megatron probably will never, from what I've heard and seen he doesn't let anything go unless it's no longer important.::

::I wish that this war would end already, and we all lived in peace.:: Frost admitted before she transformed. "So what made you want to be a scout anyways?"

Bumblebee transformed, "Jazz actually. Cliffjumper and I were in the refugee camps, and Jazz was on his way to Optimus Prime when he came up and talked."

"Did he ask you to join the Special forces right away?" Frost asked as she folded her servos behind her back.

"No, not right away. He had come to tell us that he'd have a medic come and give us a look over. Jazz wasn't as friendly at the time, but that was because he watched the Decepticons bomb his night club." Bumblebee half laughed. "Nothing phases that mech, butt mess with his music and you may never see the light of day."

Frost nodded as she listened to Bumblebee talk about his life during the war. She discovered that he didn't official join Jazz's team until he was an adult. The femme and the scout were so busy talking that they didn't notice Soundwave taking pictures of them with Reflector off in the distance. Frost flicked her wings up and down flirtatious.

"Hey maybe we can practice… how did you say it? 'Time gift thingy'?" Frost teased.

Bumblebee laughed with her. "Yeah, sure what are you going to do?"

Frost shrugged and then an idea came to her. "Lasers. I'll stand over there and you start shooting, and then I slow them down long enough for me to dodge them?"

"Frost I don't know about that. That could be dangerous." Bumblebee tilted his helm down with a small frown.

"I can do it Bee, trust me." Frost took a couple steps backwards. "It won't slow you, just the lasers."

Finally giving in Bumblebee nodded, he pulled out his blaster. "Are sure this'll work!?" Bumblebee yelled to Frost from across the track.

"Don't worry Bee, I can do it!" Frost watched him shoot a few blasts. She waited for them to get closer to her before she concentrated on stopping them. Her wings flared up and began glowing. Soon the stone lit up, and the laser blasts stopped only inches from her face. Frost stepped back to look at the seemingly frozen red blasts. "I-I did it!"

Bumblebee came up and walked around them. He was amazed at the unbelievable sight before him. "This is amazing, Frost."

"The only question is how do I safely unfreeze it without it hurting anyone?" Frost looked at Bumblebee as her wings continued to glow.

"Me. We'll have them hit me." He stood up as tall as he could.

"What? No, I refuse to hurt you. The walls are strong enough to handle the blasts." Frost pointed at the taller concrete walls. "The lasers are directed at it."

Bumblebee licked his lips and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Frost took his servo as she stared at the suspended lasers. Slowly the blasts moved again until they returned to their original speed. The wall lost a few chunks of concrete and was marked black from the blast. The two stared in amazement and then they turned to face each other. They stared into each other's optics in silence before slowly leaning into each other.

A mere inch apart their comlinks beeped. ::It's getting late, and you two should've reported back seven kliks ago. Is everything alright?:: It was Mirage.

They jumped back and Frost answered. ::Oh… um… yeah we were just… we lost track of time. We'll head back now.::

::Better hurry, Prowl has gone through a dozen puzzles now.:: The blue and white noble joked.

The two looked at each one more time before transforming and drove back. Soundwave finally let Reflector transform. He looked at the dozen of pictures that the mech, well mechs, took. ::Relationship between Autobot scout and Prime Sparkling: In question. Importance for possible cooperation: 37% successful.::

The green mechs all looked up at Soundwave with the same questioning look. His voices overlapping each other. "Lord Megatron will be pleased."

Soundwave and Reflector jumped into the air, and flew off to their base that was located underwater. The blue mech went off to find his master. When he found him, Soundwave tossed the pictures on Megatron's lap. The tyrant went through them in thought, lingering on a couple of the pictures.

"So the femme and the yellow scout have little crushes on each other? Soundwave how successful will using him to get her to cooperate?" Megatron asked as he continued to look at the near kissing Autobots.

::Successful rate: 37% recommendation: Let relationship grow or use Sire to get a… 100% success.:: Soundwave told the grinning tyrant.

"No, we'll do the first one. Prowl is too intelligent for some Decepticons to keep in their sights." He looked at a gawking Starscream.

"What? How was this my fault? Soundwave was there also!" Starscream pointed at the emotionless mech.

Megatron tossed the pictures aside and stood from his makeshift throne. "And he was out there getting me information on the femme." He looked at his second-in-command with a stern look. "You will have one chance to find me a way to keep the Prime's sparkling under control. Fail me, and you will learn to be truly sorry."

"Y-Yes Lord Megatron." Starscream turned a stormed off grumbling.

Soundwave looked at Megatron. ::Starscream's success rate: 20%. Frost's cooperation: 15%::

"Yes, I know that Soundwave. Which is why I need to figure out how to keep her in control. Has Shockwave discovered anything from his time studying her back when she was a youngling?"

::Shockwave's progression: 50.632%:: Soundwave said monotonically.

Megatron rubbed his chin in thought. "Go to Cybertron and help him speed the progress."

::Yes Lord Megatron.:: Soundwave bowed before turning and leaving the grinning tyrant to himself.

"I won't stop until I have you under my control." Megatron laughed sadistically.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Thank you everyone for the review, I really appreciate it. But I'll try to get them out as fast as I can, so enjoy :)


	23. Chapter 23

Here is the latest chspter. Please enjoy, and leave a review. :)

Disclaimer: Only one I claim is Frost, along with the plot.

* * *

Ch. 23

Frost shot up from her berth venting heavily. She looked around with wide optics. "Good, it was just a bad memory." She quietly slid off of it and made her way out to the hall way.

The femme didn't know what she'd do to keep herself from remembering the bad memory of Megatron killing all the Autobots. She peeked around the corner into the main room to see if anyone was in there. Reclining in a chair was Sunstreaker, he had his peds propped up on Telatraan and the back of his helm rested on his arms. 'Recharging on the job, again I see.' Frost thought to herself before she tip toed past the room.

"The defense system is still active, I can't leave." Frost dipped her wings and then a smile slowly slid across her face. "But I can if I slow time down." She took a deep intake and concentrated on slowing down Telatraan systems down long enough for her to walk out without tripping the alarm.

Her wings glowed and the blue orb did its thing, and soon enough everything going slowed down. Frost walked through and returned Telatraan back to his original speed. She transformed and raced through the desert. Her spark jolted rapidly as her excitement grew. It was too early, and no one was awake except for the humans who liked to party. Frost found an empty drive-in theater, she transformed and sat on the ground. Her legs were stretched out in front of her, and she leaned on her servos.

"Sire won't be happy about me sneaking out." She told herself as she looked up at the pink sky. "Wonder if Bee has ever done this?"

Frost lost track of time as she kept watching the sky, until a red semi truck pulled up beside her. She looked over and then her internal clock, her wings dipped in realization of her mistake. Optimus transformed and had a disappointed look in his optics.

"I was only planning on being out for a couple hours. I swear." She stood up, and felt her pulleys strain when they finally moved again.

"Prowl had gotten worried when he went to wake you for your training." The Prime explained.

She nodded in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for causing everyone to panic. How did you even find me?"

"Omega saw you driving towards the city. And this was one of the few places you and Prowl went to when you were a youngling." He told her, lighting up a little.

"Yeah, I just needed to clear my helm. I had a bad memory, and I couldn't go back into stasis." She explained to him with a frown. "Are we going back now?"

He nodded, "Yes, and you be sure to give your Sire an apology when we get back."

"I will, I promise." Frost smiled at him before they transformed, and drove back to the base.

When they got there, true to the Prime's word, Prowl was pacing at the entrance of the ARK. He stopped pacing when Frost and Optimus transformed in front of him. He couldn't find his voice, so all he did was pull her into a hug.

"Don't do that ever again." Prowl whispered to her.

Frost nodded as she hugged him back. "I'm sorry, I was just wanting to go for a drive for a little bit. I lost track of time."

"Well next time you tell whoever is on monitor duty next time so we don't all freak out." Prowl suggested.

She pulled back and nodded. "Okay."

Satisfied with her cooperation Prowl smiled. "Now go to your training session. Next time I'll have you clean the Brig."

Her optics widened and wings moved slowly. "Are you serious?"

He nodded firmly. "That's the punishment I give the others. You wanted to be an Autobot, so I have punish you like one." His tone was light as he half joked.

"Oh, well I better hurry up to training then. Love you, Sire." Frost kissed his cheek before running off to the simulation room.

Prowl continued to smile even when she was gone. "I love you too."

Frost was the last one up to use the simulation. Everyone was worried if she'd pass the final test, because she was be charged by Deception AI's. She took a deep breath and offlined her optics, her wings arched upwards, Jazz stood up from his seat slowly as her wings glowed. He watched on the monitor in front of him as the glow showed up on the screen.

"Frost, what are ya doin?" He asked, but she didn't hear him. "Frost." Jazz said a little louder.

On the monitor the charging Decepticons were now frozen. Frost, in the simulation, took the computer generated weapon and swiftly knocked them down. She took them down with just ten seconds left. On the screen it flashed red, warning her that the last one was coming. She felt the thud of a big Decepticon behind her. Slowly she turned around and backed up when she saw Megatron.

"Wait how did he get in there? Jazz what's going on?" Hound looked over at Jazz, who was equally freaking out and trying to shut the simulation off. "Turn it off."

"Ah'm tryin' someone hacked into dah system." Jazz looked at the green mech.

Frost continued to back up as simulated Megatron grew bigger and bigger until he was bigger than Omega Supreme. His features slowly warped into Unicron. Her wings instantly fell and quivered in fear. She was frozen in fear, her servos felt heavy, and her spark was jolting rapidly.

"Bee get dah visors off of her now!" Jazz commanded as he was rapidly typing away. "Mirage help him."

Bumblebee and Mirage rushed over to her and quickly pried her off the simulation pad. The yellow mech took the visors off and scanned Frost over. Frost was online, but she was shaking with fear. Jazz stopped counter-hacking to go see if his niece was alright.

"Frost? Are ya okay?" Jazz took her from Bumblebee's arms.

She sat up slowly, "Define okay. When did we go from dummies to a Megatron transforming into Unicron?"

"Ah have no idea what happened. Dah system was being hacked." Jazz helped her up and looked at everyone. "Alright, new rule! No using dah simulator until Ah figure out what's happenin'. If Ah see anyone on it, Ah'll make ya clean dah entire base until it sparkles."

Everyone was silent, letting the visored mech know they knew how serious he was. Jazz nodded and looked back at Frost with concern. She smiled slightly, "I'm okay, really. Just a bit shaken up."

Everyone bought that chunk of lie, except for Jazz and Bumblebee. They saw how flat her wings lay flat against her wings. She turned and left the room with a quiet sigh. Her optics looked down at her peds as her processor kept repeating the memory of Megatron turning into Unicron. She couldn't figure out how it happened, because it was the same exact thing that happened in her bad memory. Then a certain mech came to her processor, and it started with an 'S'. Frost looked up with a deep frown. "Soundwave."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Thank you everyone for the review, I really appreciate it. But I'll try to get them out as fast as I can, so enjoy :)


	24. Not a chapter

Sorry guys for a long wait in chapter updates. I've been working on it off and on, thanks to both writer's block and work. But I will try to have chapter 24 up this weekend. Thanks for sticking with me, also I have a twitter page so check it out. It's Silenthuntress2. Thanks guys!


	25. Chapter 24

He guys, sorry for the long... long... long wait. I have been working and scrambling to catch up with school. I hope you all understand, and as always enjoy. :)

* * *

Ch.24

Frost transformed and drove to the city, she knew about Soundwave's telepathic ability but she didn't realize that he could get inside her processor while she was recharging. She felt that all her secrets were now in the servos of the Decepticon, even the ones where she visited Vector Prime.

::Frost, Jazz told me what happened. Are you sure you're okay?:: Prowl's voice came over the comlink.

::Yes Sire, I'm just driving it off. Don't worry so much, you'll end up like Ironhide.:: Frost teased.

::I may already be like him with the way you act.:: Prowl admitted. ::Okay just be sure to be back before the defense system goes up.::

::I know, I'll comm ya if I need anything.:: Frost said as she turned down the business district. ::Love you Sire.::

::Love you too Frost.:: Prowl said with a smile before they terminated the connection.

Frost sighed heavily as slowed down to a crawl when a light turned red. While she waited for the light to turn green, Frost watched Ratbat and Buzzsaw fly rapidly past towards the top of a building. Frost knew that she had to wait for the light, but she needed to get to where the two Decepticons were going.

"Come on you stupid light." Frost said irritably as it was still red after five minutes. "Primus come on!"

The light turned green, and Frost put the pedal to the metal after she turned down the road that Ratbat and Buzzsaw turned on. She stopped in front of a building where Ratbat and Buzzsaw was transforming and flew into the open compartment on Soundwave's chest. Frost transformed in mid swerve.

"Did you hack into Jazz's equipment?" Frost asked after Soundwave jumped off the top of the building.

::Affirmative.:: Soundwave said with a nod. ::Autobot Femme: Has strange memory lapses while recharging.::

"I knew it, you're the only one who can read my thoughts. Not cool." Frost crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

::Autobot: Surrender.:: He grabbed his blaster and pointed it at her.

She gasped quietly and took a step backwards. "You are making me doubt which Decepticon is smart. Do you really think I'll surrender?"

Soundwave was silently, and then he lowered his gun. ::Soundwave: Followed Autobots to race track. Observation: Training ability, stopped blasts. Advice: Quicken reflexes.::

"You were stalking me!? Primus what is up with all you Cons taking an interest in me!: Frost flicked her wings up angrily. Her servos moved to her hips as she glared at him. "Go stalk someone else for a change. Maybe Sunstreaker, he'd sure like the attention."

Soundwave tilted his helm in confusion. ::Query: Autobot would rather a fellow teammate get hurt. Action: Not very Autobot.::

"Oh geez. Primus it was a joke. Go away." Frost turned and transformed. She drove off towards the base.

::Uncle Jazz, did you get the simulator fixed?:: Frost asked as she made it out of the city districts.

::No, Ah'm still workin on it.:: Jazz said with a grunt. ::Whoever did dis knows dat my hackin skills have been lackin lately.:: He joked.

Frost mentally rolled her optics with a laugh. ::Well I found out that it was Soundwave. He told me that he was observing me.::

::Soundwave? Why did Ah think of dat? Did he hurt ya?:: Jazz asked in concern.

::No, Soundwave just wanted me to surrender. Obviously I didn't. I'll tell you more when I get inside.:: Frost said as she increased her speed when she made it to the desert.

::Aight Lil Frost.:: Jazz chuckled slightly before disconnecting the link.

Frost slowed down when the ARK came into view. When the distance decreased the femme slowed even more before transforming. The auto defense system activated once she was inside. Her wings flew up and down energetically when she saw Bumblebee chatting with Jazz.

"Hey guys." Frost smiled with a wave as she went over to grab a cube of energon.

"Oh hey Frost." Bumblebee waved back from his seat.

Jazz waved as he continued to drink his energon.

Frost flicked her wings flirtatiously as Bumblebee told him about his ride with Spike. She went to ask him if he had the night shift, but a light brush across the back of Frost's wings caused her to flinch violently. She turned around and saw Tracks standing behind her with a cocky smile.

"Yes Tracks?" Frost folded her arms in front of her mid section.

"I was going to go for a drive, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" The blue mech asked nervously.

Bumblebee tried not to let the other mech get to him, but he couldn't help but glare at the table. He felt Jazz kick him to get him to stop. Frost turned her attention to Bumblebee and then back at Tracks.

"Oh, I'm okay I actually just got back from a drive. Maybe next time?" She tilted herm helm slightly and folded her arms behind her back.

Tracks made a small 'o' with his mouth at being turned down by her. "Oh okay, yeah sounds like a plan."

The blue mech turned and left with his helm held up high. Frost sighed in relief as she turned around to face Bumblebee. "So Bee, I was wondering if you had monitor duty tonight?"

Jazz grabbed his cube and slide off the booth. "Ah just remembered dat Ah forgot my reports in my quarters."

The two looked at their friend in confusion, but simply nodded. Bumblebee watched the white femme slide into Jazz's old spot. They both smiled at each other in silence, before Bumblebee realized that he was 'drooling over Frost' as Spike told him. 'Say something for Primus sake.' He told himself as Frost stopped smiling to drink her energon.

"I…I… ahem… I do, why?" He completely forgot about his scheduled antivirus update.

"Well I thought you'd like the company. I mean if you want to." She twirled her digits nervously under the table.

"Yeah, sure that sounds fun." Bumblebee said eagerly, he watched her smile nervously and flickered her wings in a flirty fashion.

::Bumblebee, are you coming or not? I do not want to deal with a glitching scout, and neither does the rest of the team.:: Ratchet's voice came through the scout's comlink.

"Slag, I forgot about that. I got to go Frost, but I'll see you later tonight." Bumblebee hopped down, and they waved to each other as he ran out of the room.

Frost groaned and folded her arms on the table, hiding her face in them. "Why can't I just tell him?"

"Tell who what?" Bluestreak's voice came from beside the femme.

She lifted her helm up with a deep frown. The darker colored mech slid beside her, letting his niece lay her helm on his shoulder. "Bumblebee. I don't know how to tell Bumblebee how I feel about him."

"Oh? You're crushing on Bee? That's so weird, because he's been crushing on you for a while." Bluestreak admitted to her.

Frost sat up quickly with a surprise look. "Really? He likes me?"

"Jazz wasn't kidding, you are exactly like your Sire. Of course sweetspark, you two have been flirting back and forth for months. It's kind of cute watching you two flirt." He teased her with light, playful pokes on her shoulder.

"Where's Uncle Smokescreen at?" Frost asked.

"You don't want to know. Him and the twins have been locked up in their quarters almost all day." Bluestreak shivered with a look of disgust. "Ugh, makes my tanks turn just thinking about it."

Frost laughed at her uncle, "Well don't think about it."

"Easy for you to say, you don't a room next to them." Bluestreak laughed back, and then sighed happily. "I probably should get going, Optimus has me pulling a double patrol while he and Ironhide go to D.C."

The femme frowned, "Ah really? Okay, thanks for talking with me."

Bluestreak pulled Frost into a side hug and rubbed her the top edge of her right wing. "No problem sweetspark. Prowl is holing himself in his office, if you want to find him."

"Okay, thanks." Frost hugged Bluestreak back before he jogged off to start his patrol.

She sighed once she decided to go see Prowl. Jazz had most likely told him about the simulator malfunction, is worrying himself into a glitch. Frost stopped in front of the closed door, that led to her Sire's office. She put in the code for the office, and watched the door slide open.

"Frost." Prowl looked up in surprise when she walked over to him. "What brings you here?"

"I came to see how you were doing, and also I hear you've been cooped up in here all day." She spun around to look at the Holo screen to see what he was doing. "So whatcha doing?"

Prowl sat back in his chair as he rolled his helm around. "Oh nothing. I'm trying to work on some new strategies, but there's been a flaw in each design."

"Oh fun." The femme said with sarcasm.

"And Jazz told me about what happened during training." Prowl hinted for her to continue.

She nodded when she knew that her cue to explain everything. "I had a bad memory last night, which was why I was out most of the night driving. It was horrible, it Megatron and he kept growing and growing until he was the size of Unicron. Then his features changed into Unicron, I watched him devour Earth with no remorse. That's when I onlined. And while I was using the simulator, I guess Soundwave hacked into Jazz's equipment and replayed the memory."

"Oh, Frost I'm sorry." Prowl stood up and hugged Frost tightly, rubbing the back of her wings gently. "Do you want me to have someone take your morning shift?"

"No, it's fine. I'm fine." Frost smiled as she pulled away from her Sire. "So how do you feel about me being the sparkling of a Prime?"

Prowl looked at her with surprise. "Where'd this come from?"

Frost hopped onto the metal desk and sighed quietly. "You never really talk about it, and the only time it does come up is when I'm endanger, learning more about myself, or Vector Prime decides to pop a visit in my processor."

"If you were the creation of Unicron, I would still love you. Every sparkling and youngling, deserves a chance to be good. That's why if you ever decide to leave Earth to be with Vector Prime, I'll still love you." Prowl said, though it didn't entirely make sense, Frost knew what he was trying to say.

Frost hugged him tightly once more, "Thanks Sire. I love you too." She pulled away and looked at him with a smile. "And about Vector Prime, I'm still not sure if I even want to go. I know I may have to go one day, but I want to fight here. On Earth, with everyone."

"We all hope that that doesn't come, but that probably won't be the case. When that day does come, I hope you make the choice you feel is right." Prowl placed a gentle servo on her shoulder.

Frost nodded and sighed sadly, "You're right. Thanks for talking with me, I really needed the pep talk. Ha-ha."

"You're welcome sweetspark, is there anything else you needed to talk about?" Prowl asked casually.

She shook her helm with a slight movement of her wings. "Not really, that was everything. I'll see you later."

"No more sneaking out, okay?" Prowl said sternly as his wings moved with agitation.

The femme nodded with a smile spreading across her face. "Promise."

She left her Sire's office with the smile still on her face. Frost checked the time with her internal clock, and quietly groaned in disappointment. "Four hours until Bumblebee's shift. What am I going to do?"

On the other side of the ARK, Bumblebee paced his quarters. Jazz sat on his berth with a concerned look on his face. "Bee, yer makin meh dizzy. Why not just tell her how ya feel?"

"Like that worked for you with Prowl." Bumblebee stopped pacing and glared at the shocked mech.

"Woah, low blow there. Frost has dah biggest crush on ya, like as big as my love for Earth music." Jazz chuckled. "Prowler cares for meh, just not in dah way Ah care for him."

The yellow mech groaned into his servos. "But she hasn't said anything!"

Jazz face palmed with a frustrated smile. "Dat's because ya never told her how ya feel bout her!"

Bumblebee stepped back slightly with a small 'o' on his lips. "Oh. So you're sure that she won't reject me if I tell her?"

"Positive. Ya better go clean yerself off though. Yer a little dirty from dat football game earlier." Jazz teased his friend as he stood up. "Ah gotta go now. Just don't do anything stupid and hurt her feelings, or Ah'll make ya clean dah Brig for twelve solar cycles. And don't get meh start on what Prowler would do."

Bumblebee felt his tanks rumble nervously, as he heard the seriousness in his superior's tone. "You got it Jazz. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Frost."

"Good." Jazz personality instantly changed to his bubbly self. "Good luck Bee."

He left with a little perk in his step, leaving the scout in his quarters in worry. "Primus, why does he have to do that?"

* * *

Again I apologize for the long wait, about 6 more chapters and this is the end of this story. Working on others, one being a sequel to Prowl's Daughter. Also follow me on Twitter ( SilentHuntress2)


	26. Not a chapter also

Hey guys, sorry for the long... long... long wait. I have been working and scrambling to catch up with school. I hope you all understand, and as always enjoy. :)

* * *

Hey everyone, I posted a poll on my Twitter page, so go check it out and vote for my next story! Havery a good day/night :)

Again I apologize for the long wait, about 6 more chapters and this is the end of this story. Working on others, one being a sequel to Prowl's Daughter. Also follow me on Twitter ( SilentHuntress2)


	27. Chapter 25

Hey guys, sorry for the long... long... long wait. I have been working and scrambling to catch up with school. I hope you all understand, and as always enjoy. :)

* * *

Ch. 25

'He should be there by now.' Frost told herself as she quietly snuck through the halls. "Thank you Vector Prime." She whispered as she slowed the security cameras long enough for her to get passed without Red Alert noticing.

Slowing down as she made it to the room. Bumblebee was sipping on a cube as he stared at the many camera that Telatraan was connected to through the satellites. He looked away and smiled as Frost walked over and sat in the other chair.

"You came." He was a mix of surprised and relieved.

"Yeah, Bee there's something I need to tell you." She said slowly, trying to keep her composure but her spark jolted a million jolts a nanosecond.

"Me too, but you go first." Bumblebee felt his spark speed up.

Frost took a deep intake before staring at the ground. Her wings slowly moved up and down. "For a while now, I've kept a secret from you. And I'll totally understand if you don't feel the same. But I like you, like really like you."

Bumblebee sat up straighter, sat his energon done, and took both of Frost's servos. "I feel the same, that's why I wanted you to come here."

"Really?" Frost looked at him nervously, her wings reflected her happiness.

He nodded slowly and the two slowly leaned forward into each other. Their optics offlined as their faces inched closer, and they remained off as their lips finally made contact. The two were so caught up in the moment, that they didn't realize that they were being watched by everyone from the security room.

"Finally, that'll be two cubes of high grade Ironhide." Brawn playfully punched the grumpy red mech.

"Aw that's so cute, I remember when we used to sneak around the base." Smokescreen playfully winked at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Jazz was smiling at the monitor, and looked up when he saw Prowl looking at it with a stern expression. His wings were flared protectively. He threw an arm over his shoulder and chuckled. "Prowler they are fine, it's not like they're gonna interface. Ah told Bee dat if he hurts Frost we'll be there tah make him pay. Don't worry so much."

"But she's a teenager, you know how they get when they start to get curious about romance. I just don't want to see her get hurt. And if they don't work out, it's not like they'll never see each other again." Prowl looked at his friend as he expressed his fears.

"Yer right, but dah chances of dat are slim." Jazz tried to reassure his friend. "Yer gonna tah stop 'em aren't ya?"

"No. Maybe. Yes." Prowl flicked his wings and marched out of the room.

Red Alert stood up with a worried expression on his face. "Woah. Prowl I'd stay out of there if I were you."

Prowl rushed back in and looked at the monitor, worried that the inevitable happened. He watched the camera freak out and freeze on Bumblebee pulling away. "She must've found out some how? Now I need to go and make sure they aren't doing anything dumb."

"I'll go with." Bluestreak followed his brother.

In the room, Frost stood up with a nervous smile. She couldn't stop smiling at how much she liked kissing the scout. Her wings were perked up and her spark jolted excitedly.

"That was nice." She chuckled happily.

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah so does that mean that we're a couple?"

Frost locked her lips and felt herself heat up. Her cooling fans kicked in quietly. "I'd like that. A lot."

"Me too, I'm glad that you came." Bumblebee smiled as he sat forward in his seat.

Before the white femme could express the same, the door slid open and the two pulled away. Prowl looked back and forth at the surprised bots. "Sire, Uncle Bluestreak what are you two doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing? And don't try lying, your wings will betray you." Prowl warned her.

"I… we… we weren't doing anything, just kissed." Frost told the truth as she stood up.

Bumblebee stood up also, "Prowl, we weren't doing anything wrong."

Bluestreak put a servo on his brother's chest, stopping him from marching over to the yellow mech and expressing his feelings. "Frost, go to your quarters and get some recharge. We'll talk about it in the morning, and you'll be sure that Ratchet will be with us to have a talk."

"Oh, okay." Frost turned to Bumblebee, and pecked his cheek. "Night Bee, I'll see you tomorrow." She walked past her family, not looking at them as her wings drooped a little.

Prowl looked at the scout with concern. "Don't hurt her, or I'll hurt you."

Bumblebee felt his intake stop, "Prowl, you don't need to worry. I won't hurt her, I promise."

"Good, now get back to your post." Prowl said sternly before turning on his heel and going to his office.

Bluestreak sighed in defeat, his wings flicked upwards. "Don't worry about him, he's just protective of Frost. He doesn't want to see her get hurt."

"I know but he's still scary when he gets mad." Bumblebee said quietly. "I should get back to monitor duty."

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." He patted his shoulder before leaving.

Frost laid on her berth in frustration. She couldn't stop being angry at her Sire for lashing out on them for a kiss. The kiss. Frost also couldn't stop smiling and touch her lips at the thought that her and Bumblebee finally kissed. Her spark swelled with happiness that her tree and her crush were now dating. Little did she know that her happiness was soon comin to an end.

'Frost, Frost I will be coming back to Earth soon.' Vector Prime's voice came through their bond.

'What? Why?' Frost sat up quickly with fear on her face.

'You're endanger.' He warned before closing off the bond.

"Great." Frost said with sarcasm before plopping back down on the berth, and going to sleep for the night.

Vector Prime floated in his dimension with the alternate and many universes that Primus created. All the universes were different but the similar at the same time. Primus created universes with all the same Autobots and Decepticons, but each looked different from every copy of themselves. Some switched sides, or deactivated during the wars. Vector Prime and the original thirteen Primes, and even Frost didn't have copies. He felt that the time to bring Frost to his dimension, and train her to be a Guardian of time and space. His spark was fading, which meant he had little time to teach everything he needed to teach her.

"I hope you understand why I'm doing this." The Prime said as he scooped up the tiny orb of the universe that his creations lived, examine both side to keep his bit of sanity alive. "Megatron isn't going to win this battle. The Autobots will win."

The Prime lifted the orb into the air and pushed it back into place in the middle of the room. He turned his attention to another universe where the Autobot team was small and worked secretly with the government, and the poor scout had lost his voice. He found the humans that they had surrounded themselves interesting, especially the young man who was able to keep the matrix of Leadership safe. After a short peek into their world, the Prime floated towards the universe that he visited frequently. He enjoyed the young Ironhide's company, and teaching Red Alert, who in this world was more medic than security director, about his world.

"I did promise Rad that I would return to assist in a fight." Vector Prime lifted up the appropriate orb, and shot beams of energy at it to expand its size. Once at its full size, the Prime flew through it.

Prowl sat in his desk chair, staring at the offlined Holo screen. He couldn't distract himself or even leave the room. The mech slid the chair and sighed in frustration, knowing that he had fragged up with Frost. "I'll talk to her in the morning." He told himself before standing up, and walking to his quarters.

He dragged peds as he went straight to his berth. "Defiantly in the morning." Prowl said in between yawns. "Primus, I'm tired."

Prowl pulled thermal blankets over himself as he fell into stasis. His processor replayed memories of him and Frost building a protective circle around her with the thermal blankets they had. He smiled in his recharge as more memories. Morning came, and he left his quarters to find Frost. She was in her quarters still recharging; music played quietly next to her. Prowl turned to leave, but Frost sat up.

"Wait." She climbed off her berth and grabbed his wrist. "Are you mad at me?"

Prowl was a bit taken back at her worry. He tilted his helm with a sad smile. "I'm not mad, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know you worry about me, and I'm not saying it's bad. But I need to do this on my own. I don't want you to scare Bumblebee away, he means a lot to me. As a friend and more. We aren't going to do anything, we're just seeing if it'll work out. And deep down, I know it will." Frost said as her wings moved down and then back up.

"I know you'll do the right thing. And I'll try to not be as overprotective, but I want you both to talk to Ratchet before you two actually do anything." Prowl warned her sternly before pulling her in a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." Frost nuzzled his chest before pulling away. "So are you okay with me being with him?"

Prowl nodded, "Yes as long as you don't do anything without seeing Ratchet."

"I'll do that as soon as I get some free time." Frost said.

They were just entering the hallway when the ground rumbled, followed by a loud explosion. Frost was about to ask Prowl what that was, when Hound went booking down a connecting hallway with medical supplies. The two Praxians ran after the green mech.

"Hound what is it? What was that explosion?" Prowl asked when they followed him outside.

"I don't know, Ratchet asked me to hurry and grab his repair kit." Hound said as he handed the medic his things.

Frost took a couple steps forward as smoke continued to rise from the object miles away. She felt his presence and him being here, meant only one thing. Her time with everyone was coming to an end. The femme's fists clenched tightly and her wings strained to stay up.

"I know you're there! Go back, I'm not leaving them! You can't make me!" Frost shouted into the open air before transforming and speeding in the opposite direction of everything.

Prowl and his brothers quickly transformed, and followed after her. Jazz took a small group of the others, and went to go investigate the crash site. When they got there they all knew what got Frost so upset. Vector Prime vented heavily as he pushed himself off the ground. He shook the sand off his wings.

"Well my landing could've been smoother. The Decepticons must've built a weapon to counter act my powers." He rubbed his chin.

"Whatcha doing here?" Jazz asked him.

"I believe you all know that answer. I've come to bring Frost home." He said bluntly. "And I sense that my creation is not pleased with my appearance."

"No, she's not. Frost loves it here, we can keep her safe. We can protect her from dah Cons." Jazz said defensively.

Vector Prime chuckled with a shake of his helm. "I'm not saying you can't keep her safe. It's more than that. I'm going to join my brothers in the realm of the Primes, and Frost is my successor."

"What if Frost wants to be here?" Cliffjumper shouted from his place next to Jazz.

Vector Prime sighed sadly and his wings flicked slightly. "Yes I am aware of Frost's feelings. I know she will not happy, but I only wish to keep her safe and away from Megatron."

"I don't want to leave my family." Everyone turned around and saw Frost standing behind them with her arms crossed. "The Decepticons haven't bothered us in months! And I can take care of myself, you of all bots should know this. Creator." When she said 'Creator', it sounded as if it was a bad word.

"Frost, I'm not saying that you're incapable. But in my way here to bring you back to my… our realm, I was shot down by Megatron. Projectiles can't touch us when we are teleporting. They may not have been physically doing anything to you, but they have been studying us by watching you using your abilities." Vector Prime explained to her and everyone else. "Which is why I must take you back. Not for just your sake, but everyone on this planet and every universe."

"He's right little femme!" Megatron's scratchy voice came from the sky. The Warlord, along with a few others, landed adjacent from the Primes. "Thanks to your constant usage of your abilities, as given all the research for Shockwave to create this device. I decided to test it on the Prime, and it worked splendidly. Now the question is what will it do to a normal Autobot?" He pointed a small black box with a clear glass ball on the front at the Autobots.

Frost flared her wings defensively as she appeared in front of the group. A red beam shot from the box, hitting Frost directly in the chest. Or at least that's what everyone thought, but the beam was being pushed back by Frost's beam. She could barely keep it up as it drained her quickly. Frost staggered and her wings began to droop. Prowl couldn't move and all he could was stare in horror as the artificial red beam increased. Megatron smirked as he slowly increased the power. Frost's beam grew smaller and smaller.

"Vector Prime! Do something!" The Praxian finally shouted when he pulled out his blaster. He pointed it at the box, pulling the trigger and fired. The box went flying out of the Decepticons servos.

Frost vented tiredly as she fell to her knees. She staggered as she stood up, pulling out her katana. The Autobots and Decepticons drew their weapons, a battle broke out. Vector Prime disappeared and reappeared long enough to grab the box before teleporting beside Frost.

"Frost, we have to go now. It's for the best." He took her small servo, but she pulled away from him.

"I can't just up and leave my team, my family, to fight this crazy mech." She teleported to the battle, and quickly jumped into action. She swung her katana to the side, and clipped Megatron's arm. "Leave. Now." Frost demanded before swinging her weapon in an arching motion. She was shot back by Megatron and Starscream's blasts.

Frost groaned in pain. Some of the Autobots rushed over to help her up. She smiled a thank you to them. Frost looked at the Decepticons angrily and her orb began to glow. The femme revved her engines angrily as she sheathed her katana. The glow in the orb grew brighter and her wings were equally bright as they arched upwards. The beams concentrated on Megatron, but the Warlord flew up and barely avoided the light.

Megatron fired repeated shots at Frost, the Autobots were busing attacking the other Decepticons. Optimus assisted Frost in attacking his brother. Vector Prime appeared beside his successor, took her servo and released what power he had into a beam. They aimed the beam at the Decepticons until they were all in the sky. Vector Prime and Frost cut the beams, and he pointed at Megatron's grim expression.

"I will keep coming back until I get my servos on her and your spark, Vector Prime! And that isn't a threat, it's a promise!" Megatron shouted before flying away.

Everyone hesitated before holstering their guns. Prowl went around the field with Ratchet to help carry any injured bots to the med bay. Frost looked around with wide optics at the damage done to her family. She saw Bumblebee being walked to the med bay; arms were leaking fluid and fueling cables were draining. The femme ran towards the scout and Cliffjumper, "Bee. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Frost just a bit dizzy. Are you okay? You got knocked around pretty good." He looked at her with her with worry.

Frost placed a servo on her chest. "I think I'm okay. I'll see you after you're repaired?"

He nodded before limping to the ARK. Frost looked at Vector Prime, who was standing on a stone slab with the box. She teleported to him with her wings drooped. "You're right Vector Prime. It's too dangerous to stay, can I at least say goodbye to everyone?"

"Of course Frost, we'll leave tonight. I know you do not like it, but it's for the best." Vector Prime turned and hugged Frost gently. "Were taking this with us, so no one can use it. How are you feeling? You look really drained."

Frost nodded in agreement, "I probably should refuel, I don't think I've ever held it for that long before. How do you refuel in your dimension? I mean I've only seen you refuel once when we were training."

"Time in my dimension is a lot slower than any of the dimensions I watch over. So when I visit one of them I'll usually bring a few cubes back with me. Frost there is something I need to tell you." Vector Prime took a deep intake before speaking. "I will only be with you in our realm for a solar cycle. I am going to be joining my brothers in the realm of the Primes. You will be watching over the universes in my place."

Frost looked up at him, mentally freaking out, her wings moved up and down with shivers. "Me? I can't watch over multiple universes! I can barely save this one."

"You have done a splendid job protecting your new home. I will back shortly, I must talk to Optimus Prime." He told her before disappearing.

Frost held her waist nervously and walked into the base. Her wings drooped as she walked through the base, not hearing the others calling out her name. She went straight to her room, and jumped onto her berth. Her optics watered when the realization hit her that she'd be leaving the only home she's known. She was too busy crying to notice her Sire walk in and sit beside her. Prowl pulled her into a hug, and rubbed small circles on her back.

"Why are you crying?" Prowl asked softly.

"I-I have to leave everyone. But I don't w-want to." Frost said behind rapid intakes.

Prowl frowned deeply and knew that she didn't want to. "Sweetspark, I know you don't want to and I don't want you to either. But if you know what you have to do, then it's the logical choice. I wish there was a way for you to stay here and go back home with us, but as long as Megatron has a way to stop you and Vector Prime, then I say go with him. But know that I will always love you, and everyone loves you too."

"But I don't want to be alone. Vector Prime is bringing me to his dimension, and then dying! I will be alone there, watching you guys and other universes." Frost pulled away to look at him. "I don't like being in silence, what if I do something wrong and destroy an alternate universe!?"

Prowl tried not to chuckle, but he failed badly. "Sorry it's not funny, but you won't do such a thing. You are a smart, young femme and do a great job. Vector Prime said that he's visited other universes, and made friends there. He just can't be there for long, so you can always do that."

"But remember how long it took him to come here? It takes a toll on his system. And when I went back and forth during my training? I couldn't stop purging!" Frost shouted behind watery optics.

"Frost, calm down please. You will be okay. Believe me when I say that I wish I could keep you here, but there is nothing we can't do." Prowl rubbed the back of her wings and placed a kiss on her forehead. "When will you be leaving?"

"Tonight." She simply said.

He nodded with a small smile. "Well then why don't we go for a drive for a bit?"

Frost smiled softly. "Okay."

Bumblebee hopped off the med berth with a pained grunt. "Thanks Ratchet."

"You're welcome, Bee." Ratchet said sorrowfully. "So did you hear?"

"Hear what?" The yellow mech looked up in confusion.

Before Ratchet could say Vector Prime walked in. "Frost and I will be leaving tonight."

Bumblebee stepped back with a shocked expression. "She's what? Frost's leaving? Why?"

"Because she is endanger and so is everyone else on this planet. Frost doesn't like it, and from your reaction neither do you." Vector Prime simply stated.

"Frost wants to be here with us. She's been wanting to see Cybertron since she was a sparkling!" He looked at him angrily. "You're willing to take her to your dimension, tell her to stand and watched his over everyone live their lives, and then you'll die!? Frost is going to be all alone! She has never liked being alone, and you're going to just do that to her?"

"I know that it's not ideal, but it's what must be done." Vector Prime kept his cool as he talked to the Minibot.

Bumblebee glared at the Prime before running out the med bay and transformed. He raced out of the base to cool off. Vector Prime shook his helm before sitting on the med berth. "Young bots just don't see things don't always go their way. I remember what it was like the first time I became the Guardian of time and space. I was alone, but then I visited other universes and made friends. Sure it took a toll on me, but I looked forward to seeing them. And then I created Frost, I knew that she would be a great Guardia when the time came."

"Frost is an intelligent femme, she's also very brave. I think when she is able to, she'll visit us as often as she can." Ratchet chuckled and then got serious. "You have to remember that Frost has grown up surrounded by bots that love her very much, and being taken away and being isolated will take a big toll on her. Many bots are going to very upset with you, but that's only because you're taken their sister and niece away from them."

"I know, but it's for the best. Her powers will only grow stronger, and Megatron damaged me. Imagine what he could do to her with another invention like he used on me? When I visit an alternate universe I stay for as long as I can, but then I leave because my presence can be very dangerous. I destroyed an entire planet when I was much younger, but luckily there was no life forms on it. If she were to stay here, there could be a chance of here destroying this Earth. Imagine how she would react if that happened?" The Prime looked at the medic with a concerned expression.

"I see." Was all he said.

Frost and Prowl pulled up to Spike's house. Spike and Carly walked out with their hands interlaced. "Frost, Prowl what are you guys doing here?" Spike asked as they transformed.

"I'm going to be leaving. Forever. I just came to say goodbye." Frost said sadly.

Carly frowned, "Really? Where are you going?"

"I'm going with Vector Prime, and take his place as Guardian of Time and Space." Frost answered.

The humans both frowned and hugged their friend's ped. Frost scooped them up and brought them to her face. She tried not to cry again, but her spark wouldn't stop breaking. Carefully but quickly sat them down and transformed. Prowl sighed sadly.

"We're going to head back to the ARK now. I'll see you two later." He said before transforming and following his daughter to the base.

Frost remained silent through the entire trip, not in the mood to talk a whole lot. When they made it back she transformed and couldn't look at any of her family members. They all hugged her and said their good byes, some even came back for a second and third hug. A few of them had given her a Holo pad of pictures that have been taken throughout her life with them. Frost smiled as she placed the pad in her subspace.

"Thanks everyone for this, it means a lot." Frost said behind the occasional tears. "I'll miss you all very much. I love you all."

Bumblebee walked up to Frost nervously and took her servo after hopping onto a rock, giving him a few inches. "I'm going to miss you tons, Frost."

"I'm going to miss you too. I wish I had told you sooner on how I felt." Frost admitted with a deep sigh.

"Well at least we got the chance to tell each other. I hope we get to see each other again soon." He smiled sadly as they looked into each other's optics.

Frost would've blushed if she could, but her cooking system quietly started. "Me too." She leaned in and kissed his lips. She could hear Bumblebee's cooling system start as they continued to kiss. Frost pulled away with a giggle and the scout chuckled awkwardly. "I hope I can come and visit."

"Yeah me too." He hugged her tightly.

Frost looked around for her Sire, and he was patiently waiting next to Vector Prime. She didn't care that he was within in walking distance, the femme ran to the mech that raised her, and hugged him tightly. Their wings stood out straight as they continued to hug each other. Prowl rubbed her back to comfort them both.

"I'll always think of you, sweetspark." Prowl whispered. "Because brave okay?"

Frost nodded as she kept herself from crying again. "I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her helm before hesitantly pulling away. "We'll see each other very soon."

"I hope." Frost joked lightly.

After everyone said their good byes Frost looked up at Vector Prime as he extended his servo. She took it and then disappeared. Frost sighed behind hitched intakes, "Will it be able to see them?"

Vector Prime nodded as he led her to a room that had looked similar to her quarters on Earth. "I thought it would help you adjust. Now that you're here, I will tell you that it will take some time for you to get strong enough to go back. It takes some me a few Mega cycles to regain my strength."

"Okay, as long as I'm not forced to be here for eternity and not see another living creature, I'm fine." Frost said lightly.

"Well let's get started on your training." The Prime suggested and led her out of the room.

Little did Frost know, her adventure was anything but close to an end.

* * *

This is the end of Prowl's Daughter, I hope you all enjoyed! Follow me on Twitter and there will be polls for any stories that I'll post next. Love you all (in a friendly way haha.) "See" you all later! P.S. he doesn't know I'm doing this, but I'm planning on making a fanfic for him also, his name is H2O Delirious, if you haven't already check him out and subscribe! He's f*cking hilarious XD


End file.
